


Arkos-Salem's champions of Corruption

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Corruption, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mind Break, Multi, Pregnancy, Reverse Gender, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping, horseplay, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Some time after the events of RWBY where Beacon's fall had been prevented Salem eyes two particular prospects for her game of conquest; Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Deciding to corrupt them and bring them to her side she may as well have fun and indulge herself while at it.





	1. Arkos and Sundragon Corruption

 

**The Corruption of Arkos and the Sundragon**

**(Jaune/Pyrrha x Salem x Yang)**

 

_**By Azure** _

 

‘Some time has passed since the near fall of Beacon and my chosen subordinate for that task; Cinder was bested at the height of her glory. Such a shame, I had high hopes for her, but alas she was defeated before she could complete her victory. The two responsible however…” A dark feminine voice spoke out to nobody in particular.

“...will help shepherd the new era. All they need is a little push.”

A small orb like Grimm called the ‘Seer’ projected a visual of a blonde haired man looking to be in his early 20s and a redheaded woman about the same age walking with him to their large homestead in Mistral. It was an impressive two story Greco themed manor decorated in bronze and crimson theme, the two individuals hopped off the Bullhead that took them there and looking none the worse for wear.

The man in particular was well built in the moderate sense, had rugged good looks despite his unkempt blonde hair, and wore his trademark bunny hoodie underneath some body braced battle armor.

“Oh man, the sooner I get comfy and kick back the better. That mission was rough.” The man otherwise known as Jaune Arc said.

The woman was tall, beautiful with long ponytailed red hair, and covered in an enhanced version of her traditional armor. Her beauty was unmatched and the look in her green eyes ever so kind, she was toned enough and all around impressive in form. She definitely appeared strong yet retained all her femininity with her body’s graceful lady like shape. Her right hand, gloved in brown and with a golden wedding ring worn, entwined its fingers with the man as they walked together towards their house.

“All missions are rough, Jaune, even for both of us no matter how far we we’ve come along as full fledged huntsmen.” She said gently as they arrived on their doorstep and opened the door.

Once they got in the pair kicked off their battle boots and slumped onto the nearest couch with Pyrrha hovering above him propped up on her hands.  Her sincere warm gaze peered into his distraught blue ones as she lowered herself down on top of his body comfortably circling her finger on his chest.

Pyrrha then frowned as though she read her husband’s mind. “You’re still thinking about that group of people we failed to save, didn’t we?”

“Yeah...I know we can’t save everybody, but...dammit it just feels like a numbers game sometimes. I don’t want to arrive in time to fight Grimm off only to leave a small number of families grieving about...who we couldn’t save.”

Pyrrha simply stroked her husband’s clothed chest lovingly and raised her head up to cuddle at his neck, Jaune reciprocated by turning his head to engage her in a deep sensual kiss. This continued for a few moments until Pyrrha reluctantly broke away and directed an understanding look his way.

“True we may not be perfect heroes, even though we stopped a large Grimm incursion of an entire town all on our own we may always lose a few during. But we can’t let that stop us from trying, Jaune.” She then grabbed his right into her left hand with her eyes glaring like a blaze. “I believe we’ll someday find a way to ensure that we fail ‘no one’ in our duty as huntsmen. I know you believe it as well, darling.”

Jaune felt a smile creep up on his face and softened up as he clenched Pyrrha’s hand tighter. “Thanks, Pyrrha. I think I needed to hear that, you always know just what to say or rather do with a doofus like me.”

Pyrrha giggled playfully and deliver a soft peck on the top of his nose. “I am your wife, of course I do.” She answered, no matter how many times she said it she’d never get tired of announcing they were man and wife. Talk about dream come true.

They rested their in each other’s embrace until a ping notice from Pyrrha’s scroll got her attention. The longtime champion of Mistral slipped the object out of her pocket and frowned when she read the message.

She typed a bit on her scroll and closed it with a sigh.

“Pyrrha? What was that about? Another autograph signing or something?” Jaune asked.

She shook her head and rested it back on his chest. “No, it’s just a notice about having to spend the day with a fan who won the Pumpkin Pete raffle that went on last month. Since I’m still sponsored by Pumpkin Pete cereal every now and then I have to do my usual ‘celebrity events’ with fans who enter contests like this.” She explained with a sigh.

“Talk about loyal, doesn’t Pumpkin Pete cereal care how you want to spend your free time relaxing after a mission?”

Pyrrha shook her head with a soft smile. “It’s I who is too loyal, to my fans mostly, I’ve inspired many little girls into becoming huntresses and plenty of them participate in these contests just to spend time with me. I’d feel terrible brushing them off.”

Jaune frowned and stroked the side of her head affectionately, which made her purr and he knew she liked it. “You’re way too sweet and considerate, honey. When’s the date for this winner anyway?”

“In about a two hours at the arena in town. We have time for a breather and all I want to do is lay here with you.” Pyrrha concluded with a content smile as she and Jaune started resting in each other’s comfort atop the couch.

Later…

 

After some relaxation and getting themselves re-clothed, during their last mission much of their attire had been marred, but here they were in the arena which held so many memories for Pyrrha Nikos; the invincible girl of Mistral.

It was a spacious arena about the size of the Amity coliseum, no one was around in the stands and oddly enough there were no sponsors here beside the supposed contest winner.

The two arrived to see a lone young woman standing in the middle of the spacious area; she happened to appear in her late 20s wearing an elegant black dress accentuating her curves, her hair seemed to be platinum blonde and done up in a regal ornate style. Her back was turned to them as they approached, once the woman heard footsteps she turned around to grace the couple with a pleasantly surprised face.

“Oh there you are! Right on time too!” The woman sounded mature and serene in the way her voice sounded, it was off putting to Jaune to see her as someone so young. It was even more odd that someone that old would be a fan of Pumpkin Pete cereal.

“Hello there. Congratulations on winning the raffle, as promised by my sponsors and by me we will spend the day together.” Pyrrha introduced in her professional cordial manner.

“Looking forward to it, I am Blair by the way. Is this your boyfriend?” Blair spoke when she looked over to Jaune.

Pyrrha smiled proudly when she took Jaune’s arm into hers. “No no, he’s my husband. We agreed to come to this together as our own way of relaxing, but he knows plenty of fun activities for us to do.”

“What she said, and also nice to meet you. Let’s go have some fun then.” Jaune introduced himself.

 _‘She seems rather old to be a cereal eating mega fan._ ’ He added in thought.

Blair chuckled at the sight. “I’m sure you will, I have plenty in mind. Let’s have some fun then indeed.”

And so they ventured away from the coliseum and all around Mistral capital to tour the sights; from the girls watching Jaune fail at whack-a-Grimm, to Blair being magnetically lifted into the air by Pyrrha, to various other outings around town. Blair had a fair bit of romantic moment when she and Jaune danced together in the town center festival, jaune was an expert in every maneuver further impressing her.

It was a rich full day where the pair got to know the sweet hearted fangirl, Blair was charming and wise for her given age and had given them both tips on popular outings most couples get into. Some of which were raunchy suggestions, therefore making Pyrrha a little uncomfortable to talk about since it was intimate content. Blair simply laughed off Pyrrha’s squeamish demeanor after dropping the subject and now they currently sat at a food joint to eat and relax for a bit.

Jaune got up and was about to head off to get their order when he felt Blair gently tap his bare forearm getting his attention.

“W-wait, I’d like some herbal tea instead of soda. Can you get them to do a last minute change for me? If it’s not any trouble that is.”

“Sure thing, they know me and love that I’m a near frequent customer. It'll be no problem, but it’ll take a few more minutes though.”

Blair nodded. “That’s fine, it would give me and Pyrrha some time to chit chat about stuff.” she then let go and gave him a cute smile as he walked towards the counter whilst Pyrrha sat at the table with her.

The champion sat composed and friendly as she usually behaves with fans, as much as she wanted some downtime at home with her husband, she didn’t to mind spending time with the fangirl all that much. It was refreshing to see she was polite, cordial, and not suffocating with her fanaticism. If anything it felt like just a simple outing with one of their friends.

“So have any friends you’d like to brag to about this?” Pyrrha jokingly offered as Blair sat across from her.

“No, nothing like that. I do wish I had a husband-to-be however, it’d make preparing for the future that much simpler.” Blair commented offhandedly and propped her head on her hand to observe Jaune waiting patiently at the counter. “Oh how I envy you, Pyrrha. Having such a wonderful easygoing husband do everything with you, even tournament fights if I’m correct?” She turned her head to look at the redhead.

Pyrrha nodded gingerly. “Yes, we do everything together, even missions. That granted us a boost in fame, not that it was needed...or really wanted, but plenty of people know us and feel inspired by our actions. I just wish every mission was met with a hundred percent success…” Pyrrha concluded with a saddened look on her face, something Blair picked up on.

“It isn’t always? But you’re two are rightly famous for your skill and prowess in battle, something that was known to the world after Beacon. How could you look so sad?”

“It’s often dispiriting to both of us whenever he fail to save even a few lives, in fact it had been wearing on us today before this event, but spending the day doing regular normal things helped take our minds off it for now.”

Blair grinned with a certain look in her eyes. “What if there was a way to achieve absolute success in preserving life without a hardened battle? I’d like to think there is one, but if there were and it would require making a life changing choice...would you do it?”

Pyrrha contemplated on this for a brief moment then nodded with all seriousness. “Yes, if it means nobody gets left behind during a Grimm incursion I would gladly sacrifice whatever it took no matter the method.”

Just then Blair leaned over the table and placed her bare hands over Pyrrha’s ungloved ones. “Then you already know you’re strong and that ‘solution’ I theorized can be realized. I’d like to help with that if possible in the near future.”

Pyrrha was taken back for a moment then nodded with a smile of appreciation. “Thank you, Blair. For giving me the right kind of insight into this never ending battle.”

Blair let go with a friendly smile and sat back in her chair, just shortly after Jaune came back with their order on trays. “Just giving you two a little push is all.”

“What did I miss?” Jaune asked as he set their trays down.

“Oh nothing special, just thinking of the future.” Blair answered and took her drink while watching jaune lean down to give Pyrrha a loving kiss as he sat next to her.

The two ate in comfort and soon enough the sun was setting and it was time to say good byes. Blair had begged them to take her by their house as part of the tour/award for winning and Pyrrha couldn’t think of a reason to turn her down.

Now they were here in front of their home that was settled in a shrouded wilder-land area full of nature and life, Blair marveled at the place and giddily shook with excitement as Jaune opened the door leading them in.

“Wow...everything is so normal. Is that a Pumpkin Pete hoodie?” She commented seeing one of Jaune’s spares laying on the couch.

“He he guilty. I always keep spares.” He said back as he closed the door. “So after everything is done you’re good for taking a Bullhead flight back to your place?”

Blair smiled deviously and figured it was time to act. “Oh I think I’ll manage, but I think there’s something else you need to think about.”

Pyrrha was just about to remove her circlet when Blair caught her attention. “Hm? What’s that?”

She suddenly became uneasy, as did Jaune when the blonde contest winner looked to both of them with a sinister smile.

“You know that solution I mentioned earlier?” She asked and Pyrrha nodded, feeling uneasier by the second. “Well I believe I have it...and it starts with your subjugation.”

!!!

“W-what?” Pyrrha asked feeling suspicious among other things until both of them noticed some strange glowing marking trail up along their skin. For Pyrrha it was the point of her hand where Blair had touched earlier, for Jaune it was his forearm where Blair had made skin contact as well.

“Hey hey what’s this?!” Jaune started freaking out and hastened to remove his hoodie when he felt the marking glowing purple trail over one side of his body, Pyrrha was feeling the same when she noticed hers doing the same. She looked to Blair accusingly.

“Blair! What is the meaning of this!? Did you do this to us?!”

Blair snickered maliciously as a dark aura of malevolent purple energy emanated from her, further alarming the two. Jaune attempted to grab his weapons when the girl suddenly cast a liquid like shadow over all of them transporting somewhere beyond the Arc household.

-

The liquid shadow dissipated and Jaune and Pyrrha found themselves inside a spacious yet sinister looking master bedroom themed in black and crimson. It was designed with a certain aesthetic in mind and not a good one judging by how sinister everything appears, but their attention was drawn to the large queen sized bed where a plethora of raunchy sex gear with outfits laid out readily.

“W-where are we?” Jaune then turned back to Blair with a look of questioning outrage. “Blair what is this all abo-” He stopped when he saw the image of the young-ish blonde haired woman change, or rather mutate, into her true form.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune looked on in horror as her skin returned to its pale ghastly white with blood colored vein like markings trailing up her legs and arms. Her sclera turned black with her eyes turning into a blood red, her hair changed color to its original withered white as her dress morphed into a long overflowing robe showing off her cleavage. The same dark veins manifested around her now haunting face along with a large dark oval in the center of her forehead.

“Stop calling me ‘Blair’ if you will.” She spoke but with a darker more mature voice that echoed in their souls. “My real name is Salem, welcome to my realm.”

Jaune and Pyrrha were deathly silent for a moment as the reality hit them; they were lured, trapped, and teleported into the realm of a most sinister being they only heard about.

“S-Salem…? You mean like Cinder’s boss!?” Jaune asked half afraid and half in rage. He couldn’t ever forget Cinder and the atrocities she had committed when she attempted to lay ruin to Vale, if it hadn’t been for Pyrrha, Ruby, and himself she would have succeeded. He wanted to move and attack her, but he had no weapon and she was likely far beyond them. Add to that they were bound by these markings which made them feel all sorts of things at the moment, basically they were at her mercy.

Salem held out her arm and with a faint glow of energy elicited a surge of stimulation throughout Jaune and Pyrrha’s bodies making them crumble to their knees in unusual pleasure. “I am not surprised you’ve learned of me, I had assumed my former subordinate perhaps dropped my name, but that doesn’t matter now. Now strip.” She commanded causing them to discard their clothes until they were both in nothing but their birthday suits.

Pyrrha bashfully struggled to cover herself while slowly succumbing to the effects of her hold, Jaune was likewise, but Salem could note that he had a rather large tool and delighted in seeing it.

Pyrrha struggled to stand and keep her own hands away from her under area when she tried to speak. “S-so what c-comes next? Are you going to kill us for slaying your foul would-be conqueror?”

Salem merely shook her head and walked over to sit on her bed, after she had done so she lifted her left leg up to caress Jaune’s face with her soft white foot.

‘Black toenails!’ Jaune thought feeling drawn to her somehow, part of him wanted to kiss that elegant leg and do more. Perhaps Salem knew that as she waved it teasingly before him.

Salem did something with her hand again causing surges to course through their bodies. “Come near me.” She commanded and the champion along with her husband reluctantly walked over to her. “Good. now then let me explain what I’m doing, why it’s important, and how I’ll win.”

“D-did you kill the actual contest winner to replace her?” Jaune asked through gritted teeth, he was met with coarse laughter from Salem.

“You are entertaining, and no I did not. I somewhat apore violence and by extension bloody methods in getting things done. I simply found the winner in my disguise form and simply flashed her memory of winning, taking her ticket was the only means I could to you both in private and unnoticed. You’re sponsors received the same, I cannot have anyone interfering after all.” She explained causing some form of relief through them.

“That brings me to my point…” She then looked directly at Pyrrha. “You yourselves regret not being able to save everyone every now and then, correct? Well when I say I have the solution I mean to have you two; I can grant you the power necessary to ensure no lives become lost at any point. I can offer you a way to save people with ease and all I would need are the supposed heroes of Beacon to become my first enthralls and usher in a new era. Starting with him…” She then looked back to Jaune and licked her lips. “...He will make a fine father to our children, wouldn’t you say?”

Salem cupped Jaune’s face in her right hand and beckoned Pyrrha to come closer, she reluctantly obeyed and that’s when the dark witch surprised Jaune by aggressively sucking his lips into hers slithering her serpent like tongue into his mouth!

Pyrrha gasped mortified and enraged to the point where she could resist enough of her control to attempt to strike the witch, but Salem had already counted on that and dove her pale left hand in between Pyrrha’s thighs.

Pyrrha let out a girly yelp with Salem’s hand dove in, her fingers gingerly fiddled with her labia before digging two fingers up her pussy. This combined with the stimulation from Salem’s hold on them was turning Pyrrha into jelly.

Salem smiled in delight as she continued worming her long serpent like tongue around inside Jaune’s mouth, occasionally coiling it around his own tongue further elevating him to pleasurable heights. Even though his body was unable to move he couldn’t find it in himself to want to resist as much for some reason, his will was slowly eroding away with the increasing ecstasy Salem was giving him. He imagined it might be like for Pyrrha as well.

This went on for a couple of minutes until Salem decided it was enough. She let go of Pyrrha’s cunt and withdrew from Jaune’s mouth allowing a trail of saliva bridge their lips. Both were dazed and unable to do anything else.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, not that you had any choice, mind you. I’ll give you everything you could ever want and need, all I would need is you two...my ‘Adam and Eve’ for the future. We’ll be able to fix this broken world together.”

Salem then arose from her bed and undid her robe gracefully, thus showing her white naked form to them. She had a body like most women and it was just as beautifully elegant as Pyrrha’s with the exception of the vein markings appearing here and there. She then turned around and pointed towards a certain outfit laid on the bedspread with a malicious smirk.

“Wear it, Champion.” She licked around her lips perversely. “It’ll be quite the experience.”

Pyrrha absentmindedly nodded and begun to don the outfit which was a tight body gimp suit covering her entire form head to toe in tight body leather, even her head which only held three holes for simply her eyes and mouth. The oral hole was a simple circle for obvious reasons, but her large D-cup breasts were still shown in an open bust design just as her pussy and anus was visible through their respective holes. Salem added the final adjustments of binding her arms and legs together essentially turning her into a rudimentary ‘pony’. She was finished and her pussy glistened with excitement, this kind of kink was such a turnover from their more traditional sex practices.

Salem had counted on that being the defining factor in Pyrrha’s sexual awakening.

“Exquisite. Don’t you think, husband?” Salem asked Jaune as she bent over to snap a collar around his neck complete with a leash connected. His hands were cuffed behind his back as well, Jaune didn’t say anything and instead let his erection standing at full mast speak for him.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” She then sucked in his lips for another invasive tongue lashing kiss that made him melt.

From behind them Pyrrha mewled half hungrily and half in despair as the witchy woman swabbed out the inside of her husband's mouth. Salem finished up in seconds and looked to her with a mischievous glint. “Now then, slave.” She stood up and away from Jaune before pointing down to his hard cock. “Get to work and do your wifely duties; Service your husband.” Salem yanked on the leash of Jaune’s collar bringing him closer to where Pyrrha’s leather bound face met his hips, with a shove of her foot Salem pushed the champion down onto Jaune’s lap.

Suddenly half of his length was shoved into her throat, the witch then bent over Pyrrha’s leather clad bound form and started groping her breasts and twisting her nipples aggressively. Feeling the sexual energy as well as the dark energy surge throughout her body Pyrrha started bobbing her head up and down on her lover’s cock making Jaune become really heated as he sat there.

The sounds of wet flesh sucking was music to Salem’s ears as she watched the leather wrapped head of Pyrrha Nikos, barring that her long red ponytail stuck out a hole, repeatedly dive down was enough to get her started in arousal.

“That’s it, give in to it, darling.” Salem cooed at Jaune, who was writhing in his spot with Pyrrha slamming her head down on his pole in rapid fire pace.

Seconds more of this passed by until Pyrrha’s head was pushed further down into Jaune’s lap where the entirety of his girth was now sheathed in her throat. “Can’t be a champion unless you take challenges and conquer them.”

Pyrrha struggled to suppress her gag reflex while her mouth accustomed to lengthy girth of her husband’s tool. Surprisingly enough she adapted and started slamming her head down aggressively on it taking extra long sucks while she did. Jaune was now writhing and moaning like a wildebeest, he was about to be done soon.

Salem flicked her hand therefore lighting her vein marks as well as theirs, the end result was Jaune feeling overstimulated and howling out in climax. Pyrrha’s eyes went wide when her lips felt the throbbing pulse of jaune’s cock send thick deposits of sperm down her throat several times.

“Don’t drink that yet, slave. Keep it in your mouth.” Salem commanded and Pyrrha reluctantly obeyed hoping she wouldn’t choke.

Jaune had finished cumming and Salem pulled Pyrrha’s head back by her ponytail so she could prop her up beside her and hold her mouth open with her white hands. There was a pool of thick creamy goo inside her mouth and Salem did the next raunchiest thing she could think of; she opened her own mouth and slithered her long tongue inside tasting and scooping some into her own. She kept doing it until she went all the way and made out with Pyrrha eagerly swabbing sperm between themselves. Pyrrha was startled at first and reluctantly closed her eyes allowing it to happen. The two women made out with cum being exchanged openly for several minutes.

Jaune was immensely turned on by this and felt his phallus keep its rigidity. When Salem finished she reeled back and gulped down her share while tasting around her lips erotically, Pyrrha did the same and felt another surge of energy surge throughout her body.

Salem noted the glow of their vein markings light up more vibrantly indicating they were nearly completely indoctrinated. “Let’s take this further darlings, I want to have some fun too after all.” She stood up and reached for a strapon to attach to herself, the witch smiled a bit at the sensitivity of her cunt connecting to such a thing and was eager to try it out on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha herself was then rearranged to where her leather bound ass was on fully display for Jaune as Salem lifted her up over herself as she laid atop the bed. “Husband, now it’s time to fulfill your duties and…” Salem pried apart Pyrrha’s buttcheeks to show her clean puckered anus to him suggestively. “...satisfy your wife. I can tell she is quite sensitive there and you two have no prior experience in that territory.”

Jaune nodded dumbly and hypnotically sauntered over to position himself above Pyrrha’s supple ass and guided the tip of his cock to the ring of her anus.

Jaune was  bit reluctant to fully slide in as his head plopped into making Pyrrha howl in pleasurable agony, that was until the markings lit up again.

“Do it!” Salem barked making the surge cause Jaune to shove his member into a mewling Pyrrha’s asshole, slowly but surely sheathing himself completely inside her.

“Nnggh!” Jaune stammered and recoiled at the tightness of his wife’s sphincter muscle sucking him in.

Pyrrha continued howling at the very foreign sensation that was causing her both pain and pleasure until Salem snapped a ball gag to her mouth silencing her. She could still hear the wails and ignored it as she plunged the plastic phallus of the strap on up into her pussy.

“Mmmpgh!!!Hhhmmm!!” Pyrrha moaned within the ballgag as two phallus shapes embedded themselves into her respective holes sending her into a world of stimulation and nirvana she couldn’t describe.

They started thrusting in tandem into the champion’s orifices making her wail and writhe each time, her leather bound body was undulating between theirs with her husband dominating her ass and Salem the witch plowing her pussy.

The bed creaked and barely muffled moans coupled with the very audible sounds of flesh smacking resounded throughout the room for minutes on end. To Pyrrha it felt like forever, but the sensations she felt only grew stronger as time passed by.

Seconds later Jaune started pumping into her ass faster while Salem bore a deliciously depraved look on her face from below, they were about to hit their climaxes and hit hard with her in the middle. She herself had cum at least three times during, but this next one will be big and will coincide with theirs.

Jaune’s hips slammed faster and Salem let out a gentle moan as Pyrrha was writhing in between.

“Yes! Yes! Embrace it you two! Give...in aaaaggh!!” Salem howled out loud and thrust her fake phallus up one final time before her pusy spasmed with juices gushing about, with Pyrrha it was the same as she had come down like a spritz rainfall as well. Jaune growled and shoved his cock into his wife’s ass one final time before injecting another heavy load of semen into the redhead.

Once their orgasms subsided Salem felt like Pyrrha needed a rest, but she herself still needed more and luckily Jaune had more strength in him.

“Huh?” Jaune felt the markings light up again and suddenly he felt refreshed and and ready to go for more, even his cock retrained its rigidity with his balls eager to fill, although he was getting dehydrated a little. He’d need to fill up on liquids after this one last round.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha’s twitching form roll over onto the bedspread still bound to the suit as Salem tossed away the strapon she sued and spread her legs wide open invitingly to him.

“You still have an obligation to fill with me, Jaune. Consider me your second wife as of now and it is your duty to consummate with hopes of granting me a child, I am still fertile after all and currently ovulating.” Salem declared with a very hungry look directed at him as she spread apart the pale flesh of her vulva with her fingers.

Jaune, having little left of his old self, gave in and obeyed wordlessly as he stroked his mass readily while prowling over to her.

Pyrrha was laying on her side fucked senseless and now apparently indoctrinated to Salem’s corruption, Jaune was next as he hovered the pale woman missionary style with his own thoughts all but gone.

Salem’s hands crept up along his broad shoulders to lovingly lock behind his neck as the head of his cock plopped into her opening eliciting an excited moan from her. She even bit her bottom lip and gazed at him with bedroom eyes, it’d be a sight if her appearance wasn’t horrifying.

“Here we...gguuaah!” Jaune slid himself past her glossy pale folds and inside her pussy causing the witchy woman to arch her back in response. Her legs came up and wrapped themselves around his hips pushing him deeper till he was fully immersed in Salem.

The said woman had a depraved look of lust written on her face she gyrated herself against Jaune’s body while he adjusted.

“Exquisite ,this feels sensational! It has been far too long! Now ravage me!”

Jaune did just that when the mark lit up again giving him the drive and energy to start pounding his mistress’s cunt relentlessly. His body rose and slammed in rapid pace into her with legs locked tight around him, Salem’s hands gripped his shoulders as his continued bouncing against her frame on top of the creaking bed.

Sounds of breathes and gasp could be heard and Pyrrha slowly turned over to absorb the sight of her husband plowing the witchy seductress, the only reaction she gave was to masturbate to it.

Salem leaned up and slithered her tongue into Jaune’s mouth once again coiling it all around his own as he continued driving his hips, she even closed the distance by pulling his head onto hers in a passionate tongue frenzied make-out.

This went on for minutes on end until Salem felt her end approaching, it had been too long and Jaune was considered quite a marvel in bed. He himself was close because of insanely tight she was, but also the witch just seemed to have a magic feel to her body that just did things to him. Jaune’s hips started slamming into hers at an even more intense pace signaling their incoming climax. He was about to blow, but Salem beat him to it.

“Hhuuaah yes!! Glory yes!” Salem seized up and locked her legs even tighter as her pussy contracted and spasmed all over her lover’s meat. Juices spritzed and vaginal muscles convulsed wildly in desperation to suck out all gooey essence of Jaune Arc, and boy did he.

He arched his body back a bit as he succumb to the tight milking feeling of Salem’s pussy leading to his cock throbbing angrily while it pumped heavy loads of cum into her depths. Pyrrha could even hear it.

It pulsed and pumped for what felt like forever until Jaune ran out of steam and finished cumming, he had laid down on top of her breathing hard with his cock still embedded into her cum filled pussy.

“Exquisite, I knew I was right to choose you two.” She cooed lustily as she beckoned Pyrrha to come over and rest beside them. Salem had both arms wrapped around each one proudly. “You two will do well converting others to our cause and being my own little ‘Adam and Eve’ of the new world, congratulations on your consummation into this special union.”

“...Thank you, mistress.” Pyrrha and Jaune said in unison as they rested spent from sex, the vein like marks now decorated over each of their limbs just like Salem herself.

“Please...don’t call me mistress, we’re a union now with Jaune…” Salem then reached her hand to her belly affectionately. “...as the daddy.”

**_End of Part one_ **

Little over a week later…

 

Back inside their home in Mistral Jaune and Pyrrha rested in bed comfortably, both completely naked and sweaty with Jaune spooning his lovely wife. Underneath the comfortable blankets he was still sheathed inside her with cum oozing out of her cunt, it was obvious they just had yet another romp of hardcore fucking, but Jaune’s body shifted and detached from Pyrrha by some unseen force under the covers.

The blonde man then felt the suctioning force of a pair of lips and the juicy sponge like sensation of a tongue on his cock. He absentmindedly clutched the bedsheets and slowly stirred awake as the sucking underneath continued and escalated.

“Aaahhh…!” He yelped out pleasurably yet had to stifle himself so as to not waken his wife, his blue eyes opened up groggily to see the shape of a head and body under the sheets where his lower body rested. Smirking he yanked his portion of the covers away to see his beloved mistress and second wife; Salem in the nude, blowing him with all the force of a vacuum.

“Morning, honey. Giving me an early morning wake-up call.” He said quietly with a sweet smile. Salem merely winked and slowly lifted her lips from his meat to speak.

“In a way yes, I am waking you now because I want to go over another prospect of converting huntresses, but if I am doing that I felt this was an appropriate way for a wife to waken her husband.” She explained and licked around her lips again before opening her mouth wide open and swallowing his cock, this made Jaune crane his head and arch his back. She was good at sucking him off, hell she was damn near perfect at it, coupled with many other things.

Once more the sounds of intense wet flesh sucking resumed making it the most frequent noise in the bedroom, Jaune loved every bit of it especially with her long tongue coiling around his shaft. This kept up for several minutes until Jaune’s hips started humping against Salem’s face, she kept herself there and gripped his thighs so as to gulp down every blast of sperm that came.

Once that was done Salem arose from her laid position and towered over the two in bed like a queen lording over her subjects. By this time Pyrrha awoke and greeted her mistress with a pleasant smile.

“Good morning, mistress. What brings you here today?”

“Just doing my usual wifely duties before I get down to business, we need to talk about prospects to convert and I feel it best to start away. We’ll discuss more at breakfast downstairs.” Salem then looked to Jaune with a commanding smile. “Husband, you’re up. Make us our favorite dishes for the occasion, it’ll be a special one.”

Jaune nodded with an eager smile. “Yes, dear.”

Later they sat around their table eating some of Jaune’s special cooking, he was quite talented at it. They also did all of this naked save for Jaune who wore a protective apron at the stove.

“So what did you have in mind for us, my queen?” Pyrrha asked after she finished her breakfast. She held a mug of coffee in her hands just as Jaune sat down with his pancakes.

“It’s like I have said; while waiting for our perfect world to truly…” Salem then cradled her stomach affectionately. “...begin. I think it’s best to start ‘recruiting’ other huntresses. Can I assume that any of your colleagues, most of whom that happen to be female, would be interested in alleviating their lives should misery be a constant?”

“That’s a long way of asking of anyone we know is lonely, but as far as I can tell..Ruby is always moving and  living it up as a huntress hero traveling the world. Blake is currently leading the newly reformed White Fang in fixing human-Faunus relations, Weiss is currently in a power grab between her brother Whitley for the Schnee Dust Company ownership since their dad died, and Nora is married to Ren living in mountain regions of Ren’s old town. The two of them are operating as big name protectors for the newly rebuilt Kuroyuri settlement. Most of those we can’t even get alone because of how busy and surrounded by people they are.” Jaune explained and then Pyrrha’s shot up with a look of surprise.

“Wait, Jaune. You forgot to mention Yang.” She revealed surprising him then turning back to Salem. “She’s like Ruby in a way; traveling the world and living life as a freelancing huntress, but I often get messages from her about how...lonely she feels sometimes. She’s as lively as can be but even she wants intimate companionship, Yang doesn't even believe in one-night stands either. I believe she has many deep seated issues regarding intimacy that she displaces with adventuring and battle, she even mentions how quickly the thrill dies.” Pyrrha summarized resulting in a pleased look from Salem. “She only really talks to me because we’re longtime friends and Blake is too busy with her own life to socialize with her.”

“She sounds perfect. When’s the next time you come in contact with her?”

!

Pyrrha’s scroll pinged and she brought it out to reveal Yang’s contact info on the call, she smirked and looked to her mistress. “Right now actually, what should we do about ‘recruiting’ her?”

“I believe there’s a bathhouse in Mistral you invite her to in order to unwind, after that...well I’ll leave it  you, your imagination, and my toys.” Salem answered deviously with a perverse glint in her eyes.

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled along with her as Pyrrha picked up the call.

“Greetings, Yang. I’ve been waiting to hear from you again. Say what’s your schedule like? There’s a splendid bathhouse here in town I’d like you to come with us to-! You’re already on your way? Great! See you at the Bullhead port.” Pyrrha clicked her scroll shut and looked to Salem with a smug smile.

Jaune did the same and with both of their bodies displaying their veiny markings that lit up in violet glow.

“Have fun with her, you two.”

Later on after certain preparations were made Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at the Bullhead port with Yang getting out of hers with a look of cheerfulness.

“Here I am, everybody!” She declared with enthusiasm as she dragged her luggage bag out the airship. She wore her signature outfit, which she donned shortly before going after team RNJR in Mistral, with a few slight modifications like a stylish dark leather and gold trim color scheme.

“Yang!” Jaune and Pyrrha cheered as they ran up to her pulling the fiery femme fatale into a group hug, one she eagerly returned.

Even Jaune could tell how lonesome and sad she was just by touching her, making the process all the more easier. Especially since the couple placed their marks on the back of her neck leaving the insignia that would allow them to conquer her.

After they broke apart Yang greeted them a ready smile. “So then, let’s hear about that bathhouse. I’m ager to catch up and relax my troubles away.”

Later…

 

“Aahh...this is just what I needed, thanks again, P-money.” Yang relaxed entirely as soon as the soothing hot waters enveloped her body.

They were in a special bathhouse often reserved for celebrities and high profile clients, getting VIP reservations here was no trouble at all for Pyrrha. Jaune was waiting on the other side in the male’s portion of the bathhouse awaiting for Pyrrha to bait Yang.

“My pleasure, Yang. We full time huntresses need a little downtime every so often, otherwise it ruins our health.” Pyrrha commented after she undid her hair to let it flow before she stepped into the jacuzzi with her, she too relaxed soothingly once immersed.

“Tell me about it, any more life or death Grimm battles and I’m gonna be growing winkles from all the stress. I’m still young for crying out loud.” Yang soaked herself further in trying not to get her hair drenched.

Unknown to Yang Pyrrha took note of her appearance; while largely unchanged since Beacon academy Yang still sported an impressive figure as tall as she was and with the hourglass shape of a thin waist, wide hips, flawless form and lastly her trademark DD-cup breasts showing no signs of deterioration. Her face was still as prime and perfect as it was years ago as well, Pyrrha confirmed that she was perfect to be the next.

Yang’s eyes were closed in relaxation for a good few moments until she frowned and spoke up. “Hey Pyr, mind If I ask you something personal?”

“Go ahead.” Pyrrha said through closed her eyes as she soaked in the waters, thankful Salem’s magick had concealed their markings from Yang’s eyes.

“It’s...really wearing on me, Pyrrha. I just thought this kind of life was more romantic and exciting than I was led to believe, most of the time I show up and I see..nightmares. Grimm incursions have been pretty bad these past couple of  years and the Grimm themselves got stronger and more coordinate, with me being who I am I felt I was up for the challenge. Don’t get me wrong, I still pulverize them pretty bad, but the damage done before I arrived...haunts me. It’s like you never really arrive quick enough to save everybody, maybe it would’ve been faster I hadn’t been going solo, but I guess that’s just another mistake in a long list of them. So much for the great ‘Golden Sun Dragon’ of Beacon, I guess I just...dissapointed. No wonder I’m alone.”

Pyrrha inwardly smiled and felt the energy of the mark on her neck. “Yang...Jaune and I were feeling just the same as you about a week ago. I’m starting to think every full huntsman does at some point, but letting the despair and hopelessness get to you only makes it harder to continue. I know for certain I felt that way, but…”

Yang eyed her with interest and waited for to continue. “But…?”

Pyrrha then smiled inwardly. “I have found hope, Yang. Something that happened to me and Jaune that gave us the edge we needed to be better and perhaps the means to drive Grimm away.”

Yang now looked hopeful and gave her a skeptic smile. “Are you just yanking me, P-money? C’mon, tell me if you are. I don’t want to think you’d develop a savage sense of humor like my dad.”

Pyrrha shook her head. “Not at all, what we have is certainly real and I’m no jokester. I can’t explain more here, we’d have to talk about at our home instead, but I can tell you that since me and Jaune made this miraculous discovery we were far more effective  in our battles. Grimm incursions were decreasing now because of how timely our arrivals are and how we could sense them, not only that but we’ve ‘evolved’ in a sense to the point where even Deathstalkers and Beringels don’t frighten us. Interested in learning of it, it may well help you out of your slump.”

“Hey you had me at ‘power’ and ‘hope’, hell yeah I’m interested!” Yang declared pumping her flesh hand excitedly into the air.

 _‘Baited, like the simple fool you are.’_ Pyrrha thought. “Perfect, but first things first. Let's relax.”

“My favorite word of the day.” Yang followed and relaxed back into the tub.

About an hour and a half of relaxation later Yang Xiao Long accompanies the couple as they arrived at their house.

“Color me impressed, when or if I settle down I’d like a place like this to live in.” Yang whistled as they walked up. As soon as they did she felt an unusual air about them as well as foreign feeling in her body. It was small or at least felt like it, but she decided to pay no mind to her possible paranoia as she continued taking in the sights.

 _‘Something feels funny, maybe it was something I ate…?’_ Yang thought to herself while rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise when Jaune introduced her to their bedroom.

Arranged on the walls and several shelves were various items and outfits purposed for kinky sex; from leather gimp suits, to dildos, there was an array of them. This shocked even Yang, the famous pun master, from making a single quip.

Pyrrha and Jaune didn’t seem the least bit deterred by her reaction and simply locked the door and removed her jacket while she stood in stupor.

At this point where Jaune started undressing she finally snapped out of it and recoiled from Pyrrha and Jaune’s hands.

“Whoa whoa whoa...hey now, look I get that you two are apparently into some kinky shit, but I do remember agreeing to something weird.” Yang addressed feeling the urge to grab her jacket and leave, but something she felt kept her rooted.

“Didn’t you say you were interested in the solution I mentioned earlier?” Pyrrha questioned with a sly grin.

“Well yeah, but that was about this ‘miracle’ you kept mentioning. Something that made you and Jaune into super hunters, I wanted in on that as well as just spending time with you guys. Not some freaky BDSM scenario, I love you two and all, but not that much.”

“Not yet anyway, Yang.” Jaune spoke up with a smirk and flicked his left wrist which caused a sudden urge of foreign energy and stimulation to course through Yang’s body. She shuddered and slowly crumbled to her knees wondering what was happening.

“W-what is going on…?! Jaune…? P-money…? What…” She cut off when she noticed strange sinister looking vein markings manifest along their arms and crept up t their cheeks. ‘ _That looks like…!’_

“The miracle Yang...is what our mistress and queen provided us with, after being ‘convinced’.” Pyrrha started making the Sundragon more afraid by the second.

“Salem.” Yang uttered in revelation at her two closest friends apparently being ‘brainwashed’ by the witchy adversary. “She got to you two! You have to snap out of it!”

Suddenly another surge coursed through her body, to Yang it felt like an aphrodisiac that felt too good and melted away any resistance.

“Oh pft, we’re aware of what we’re doing, Yang. There’s no brainwashing here, Salem kinda showed us the light and pretty much delivered on what she promised. Now we’re able to suppress Grimm incursions with next to zero effort and absolutely no casualties.Plus her idea of ‘creating a new era’ with us being something like heralds makes a lot of sense, the four kingdoms are still acting like whiny kids with each other and mostly ignoring settlements outside kingdoms when Grimm attack. We now have a way to fix that.” Jaune explained as Pyrrha walked away to get ‘setup’ for Yang’s initiation.

He made his way around her kneeling shuddering form to wrap his broad arms around her shoulders. _‘No…! This is...I need to fight back! I should knocking his block off for touching me so why...can’t I lift a finger against them!?’_

“Haven’t you ever wondered why you were so miserable? Was it because of always being alone and always seeing gruesome loss wherever you went?” Jaune went on and Yang felt his words echo within her.

The memories of villages and settlements wrecked by overwhelming legions of Grimm, the mangled corpses of adults and children alike, she was often there in time to prevent a number of them happening, but she never got used to seeing the ones she didn’t save. All because she wanted to do things solo and live solely on her whims.

The dark energy coursed through her body making it harder and harder to tune him out and will herself to resist, the moment Yang got a modicum of energy to resist-

!

Jaune had crept around her back pulling her face into his with a deep violating kiss. Her eyes were wide in mortified shock as his tongue wriggled around inside her mouth without hesitation. Her hands drooped and her eyelids lowered gradually as it went on, the kiss lasted for seconds but some part of Yang wanted it to last for far longer. She craved it! It felt like a cure to her growing despair and stress that had accumulated throughout her adventures.

Jaune was mildly surprised to feel her kissing back with heart behind it, Yang crept her hand up around his backside to pull him closer to deepen it. Now two tongues were curling over each other in heated intimacy with Yang’s tight shorts dampening already. Her eyes were closed and her mind felt content, it was like some part of her fractured soul was being healed, but the kiss only lasted so long until they needed to break off for air.

Once Jaune removed his mouth he noticed the trail of saliva bridging their lips and the dazed needy look in Yang’s beautiful lilac eyes. ‘She’s in.’

“You two look like you were having fun.” Pyrrha’s voice interrupted their moment and drew their attention to her appearance with heated surprise.

Her outfit was a very risque BDSM outfit; a leather basque set with open cups showing her large ample breasts in all their glory. Yang noted she also had nipple rings on, but the suit itself came with a G-string set with metallic stud detail and an adjustable neck choker with O-ring detailing. It included four adjustable suspender straps attached to netted stockings and high heel leather long boots. For Pyrrha’s face; it was largely the same except with the addition of very seductive makeup including dark lipstick, one would also notice the tag on her collar being her trademark symbol. She was dominatrix personified.

“Thought I’d spice things up for her ‘induction’ into our little family. I have something special for you to wear too, Yang. Come here.” Pyrrha commanded and Yang slowly, yet obediently arose to her feet and headed over to Pyrrha, who then took her behind a Mistralian divider to get her ready.

She didn’t resist having her clothes forcibly taken off by an overeager Pyrrha, nor did she resist the redhead’s suckles at her neck and the fondling her breasts.

“That’s it, Sundragon. You don’t want to resist this happiness me and your soon-to-be husband are about to give you.”She purred before she licked up the side of Yang’s flustered face before cradling it into her right hand so that they could French kiss. Yang mewled in response and receded into it as Pyrrha’s tongue wormed and wriggled around inside. The champion kept her other hand occupied with squeezing Yang’s ass cheeks and gently fingering her anus making her mewl louder.

A few seconds of this and Pyrrha went back to dressing Yang into the appropriate attire, once she was finished all of Yang’s clothes were laid strewn across the floor.

Pyrrha pushed the divider aside for Jaune to behold his next wife; Yang was nearly completely naked as she stood in Jaune’s full view, what she wore was a leather open style body harness for females.

It was made of Black Faux leather with vinyl straps connected by O-rings allowing full view of her breasts and her glistening womanhood barely obscured by golden pubes. It left nothing to the imagination, but Jaune could picture tugging on that tight harness to make Yang feel pain. It even had a collar attached to it all, something he and Pyrrha would take full advantage of soon.

Pyrrha cracked a surprise whip she had acquired to get her attention and then gently lashed Yang across the ass making recoil in pain and admittedly...pleasure.

“On your knees, Yang. You’re going to service Jaune with those large breasts of yours and do an excellent job at it.” Pyrrha ordered and flicked her wrist making the mark bring Yang to her knees while moaning out loud.

Jaune propped himself onto the bed wearing literally nothing save for a leather collar with a leash attached to it, it was held by Pyrrha just as Yang’s leash was.

The Sundragon girl hobbled over on her knees so that she could place herself at Jaune’s lap and sandwich her breasts on his hard ready meat. Once she did Jaune let out a pleasant sight at having such firm soft tits smother his cock.

_Crack!_

Pyrrha’s whip lightly lashed Yang’s ass again making her semblance flash for a bit, they could notice her body shuddering after the hit meaning Yang liked to be hit so viciously. Quickly enough she started stroking her breasts up and down on Jaune’s cock making him lean back with a hearty moan.

To him the feel was indescribable, sure Pyrrha’s chest was large but Yang just barely topped her. Also Yang had more flair for flaunting her assets, now it was time to put them to use.

Little by little her efforts were increasing in passion and speed, Yang’s breasts kept massaging up and down on his cock making him really feel the sensation of her soft skin. She eventually dipped her head forward enough to lick the head of his sandwiched cock as she continued her ministrations.

**!**

Yang suddenly felt something dip into her pussy, she nearly looked back until she felt another.

“That’s it, Yang. Everyone gets to feel the love, don’t worry…” Pyrrha then leaned in close to her head and nibbled on her right ear. “...we’ll take good care of you.” After that she dipped her two fingers in and out in a gradually increasing pace making Yang get distracted from her boobjob on Jaune.

“Don’t lose-” Crack! “-focus! Back to work and do it like you mean it!” Pyrrha barked out when she noticed Yang losing focus from her service, but her ‘encouragement’ worked and Yang now feverishly worked her breasts on Jaune’s cock making him breathe faster.

The process of Yang breast jobbing Jaune while Pyrrha fingers her out continued on for several minutes until they both noticed Jaune looking he was about to burst. This was when Pyrrha forcefully pushed Yang’s head down on his meat making her deepthroat her lover, she pumped Yang’s head several times and carefully so as not to choke her.

Jaune let out a few grunts with his his hips bouncing against the blonde's face! Pyrrha removed Yang from his cock at the last minute when he erupted; his cock twitched angrily sending out a geyser of sperm to rain on their faces.

Once his orgasm subsided Yang and Pyrrha’s face were painted with cum, it didn’t take long for the redhead to aggressively lather her tongue all around the blonde's face until Yang did the same. Now the two were licking all over each other with sperm covered tongues just before the inevitable ultra-erotic make-out of cum swapping. They moaned in each other’s grasp for a good minute or two until they broke apart and swallowed their respective loads.

Pyrrha then tugged Yang’s collar forcing her up and threw her onto the bedspread before prowling over to the side. Her leather glove wearing hands pried apart her legs invitingly to Jaune, who had used the dark energy to re energize his cock back to full mass. He grinned deviously and crawled over to her while Pyrrha went and grabbed a special tool to use, just as Salem did when she indoctrinated them.

“Actually Jaune, how about you take her rear while I loosen her front door up for you. I want to see how badly she melts when receiving the double dip.” Pyrrha offered when she came back with a large thick looking ribbed strap-on attached to her hips.

“Yes, ma’am. Yang did always have a really nice ass. Those spats she wore back in school just made guys all around fantasize non stop, well that and her breasts.” he pulled a compliant Yang up to her feet and picked her up with her back pressed against his chest and legs spread open for Pyrrha. Both of them held really sinister predatory looks that frightened her, but she said nothing and eagerly awaited it. “I’m glad to be living out an old fantasy.”

**!!**

“Aaaaggghh!!!” Yang yelped when Pyrrha made the first move by closing in and shoving her plastic phallus deep into her pussy making her cum right then and there. She then writhed in pain as she felt Jaune’s large thick member protruding into her anus little by little. It was so agonizing yet at the same exhilaration.

“Huuaaahhh!!” She let out another howl as Jaune fully immersed himself in Yang’s ass.

“She’s incredibly tight, I think I just took her anal virginity, Pyrrha!” Jaune growled as he accustomed himself to the feel of the blonde’s buttocks.

“All the more better for her to become another wife, Jaune, now go wild.”

Jaune and Pyrrha started hammering in and out of her driving Yang crazy with pleasure and pain. Sounds of Jaune’s hips smacking Yang’s buttcheeks resounded alongside the moans stemming from the girls. Pyrrha, being depraved as she is now, enjoyed the sight of Yang’s face having her eyes rolled to the top with tongue lolling out. It was then she decided to hammer her false cock into her harder.

Over and over they pounded into her in tandem driving her crazy, they had been going for several minutes so far until they brought themselves to lie on the bed together with Jaune on the bottom plowing her ass and Pyrrha on top driving her fake dick into Yang’s cunt. Yang was getting fucked so rampantly without pause that her body undulated between them with her tongue lolled, Pyrrha grabbed ahold of her breasts and twisted her hips with perverse smile on her lips as Jaune pumped her cheeks with reckless abandon.

Soon they came together with Yang and Pyrrha spraying vaginal fluids all over each other with the plastic phallus in between whereas Jaune unloaded a thick pumping of cum into her bowels!

They collected themselves for a brief rest after the climax and Yang felt a bit of despair when she heard Pyrrha speak; “We’re not even done yet, dear.”

“Oh…”

Seconds later the sounds returned and this time it was Jaune plowing Yang’s pussy from behind in a top-down bottom-up position while Pyrrha tugged her collar closer to her pussy smothering Yang’s face.

“That’s it, gorge yourself, Yang. Eat me out to your heart’s content until Jaune cums inside you.” Pyrrha yelled out as she felt Yang’s lips curl all over her vulva with her tongue wriggling inside it. She moaned contentedly and held Yang’s perfectly blonde head close to her crotch.

Jaune grunted and repeatedly slammed into the blonde brawler’s pussy with glee, he had once fantasized about Yang. She was always deemed the hottest one out of team RWBY, no pun intended, and now here he was dominating her alongside Pyrrha. Her pussy still felt so tight despite Pyrrha raping it with her strap-on earlier, it felt like the juiciest he fucked so far and delighted in knowing he was allowed to fill it up.

The repeat patting sounds of flesh continued to resonate within the room, Yang and Pyrrha’s moaning resonated with them. Yang’s hips suddenly bucked wildly against Jaune’s at the same time she moaned into Pyrrha’s pussy, Jaune felt her cunt clamp down on his cock earning her a thick helping of sperm flooding her depths! Pyrrha could hear the throbbing sounds of her husband’s cock and hear the moaning and pleasurable whimpering of Yang underneath her. It was clear that she just came and came hard, the redhead was hopeful that it was a dangerous day for Yang for the obvious reason. If she wasn’t knocked up then she and Jaune have many more chances regardless.

“Uuuhh….” Jaune withdrew from yang’s rear leaving a gooey trail seep out of her freshly fucked snatch. Yang herself felt like resting and simply slumped there with her ass in the air.

“Jaune…” Pyrrha cooed and shoved the blonde girl to the side as she spread apart her legs suggestively. “...don't’ forget about your wife, you have to satisfy all of them after all and I’m still eager to have a child.”

Jaune smiled in earnest. “Yeah…” Then the glow of their  markings returned as did his cock back to full hardness and cum reservoirs. “...I’m still good to go.”

Yang was still lying in a slump with cum oozing out of her pussy, possibly pregnant now, but she didn't seem to mind anymore. In fact for once in a long time she felt at peace and…in love. She eyed Jaune and turned over on her back side as he took Pyrrha against the wall impaling her on his sensitive cock in the process. Not long after did the sounds of the champion moaning filled the room, partially because Jaune had tightened her her outfit around her body earning her an intensified feeling of pressure.

She hollered out loud as her husband started drilling her cunt savagely with her ass banging the wall in sync with his thrusts, Jaune was especially passionate with her, not just because they were married but because they loved each other more than life itself. The two were glad Salem showed them the way to spread that happiness and love to others, even if their methods could deemed as ‘corruption’. They didn’t care, Salem didn’t care, and now…

Yang pried apart her vulva letting the thick amount of sperm dribble out. A peaceful serene smile of utter happiness decorated face.

Yang didn’t care now either, she was happy and in love now. No longer alone.

Somewhere back in her own sinister domain Salem watched the Seer Grimm’s projection with proud glee. The visual of Jaune aggressively fucking Pyrrha missionary style played out with Yang sitting on Pyrrha’s face letting the redhead eat her cum out,  he had them both by the leashes and collars and refrained from whipping them because of how compliant they already were now.

“I was right to choose them, right to choose him. Things are going to changing soon…” Salem then felt up her belly with a proud sinister smile. “...very soon. Excellent work, my children.”

Some time later…

 

Within the domain of Salem’s large bedroom there were sounds of feminine moans, slurps, and sighs of elation.

On the bed there was one man, Jaune, sitting on the large gothic themed bed completely naked with three heads belonging to three very special women at his lap working wonders on his cock with their mouths.

That wasn’t all however…

Pyrrha, the original wife, enterprising dominatrix and sadist, sported a five month pregnant stomach as she slowly licked up her lover’s shaft.

Yang, the third wife, sensitive masochist and willful sub, nursed a four month pregnant stomach as well, she was bearing twins as she slurped on Jaune’s nutsack with hearts in her eyes.

And lastly Salem, the second wife and source of their newfound life as well as herald of a new era, cradled her six month pregnant belly as she slurped the head of Jaune’s cock with fervent gusto. All three willingly served their husband and soon-to-be father of their children without a care in the world, other than Salem wanting to recruit more girls. She had a few prospects in mind and eagerly waited for their inevitable corruption and heavily pregnant stomachs.

 _‘Like a proper progenitor of the new race indeed._ ’ She mused happily feeling her belly.

Jaune then cum like a geyser, a fountain more like, all over the girls painting their faces with his essence.

They did as they always did and cleaned each other up before sharing the contents, just like how Salem expects many future brides will be doing in the future to be.

 

**_The End._ **

 


	2. Motherly Education

**The Corruption of Arkos**

 

Pre-chapter Two: **Motherly Education**

_**(Jaune/Pyrrha, Yang, x Salem/Pyrrha/Yang. Heavy BDSM elements and girl on girl action.)** _

 

_By Azure_

 

 

_A time ahead into the future we witnessed the end result of our seductress’s endeavors in corrupting’ the heroic couple; Jaune and Pyrrha. At the time three wives, all of whom were pregnant with his children, were all that were present. Who’s to say that our witchy seductress didn’t bring in others? Perhaps there were more brought into the fold that we did not see right then. Likely the couple’s fellow huntsmen and close friends that have ventured with the pair during their school years. Let’s inspect further and see just how the rest of it went and who else had been corrupted..._

****

**(Set before the Epilogue of the previous chapter)**

 

It was another day in Mistral and the beautiful golden light of the sun streamed on into the bedroom window of the Arc household, where several bodies slept blissfully together in the nude atop a king sized bed. In the center lay Jaune Arc, cuddling on his left was wife Pyrrha. Cuddling on his right was the most recent addition to the ‘family’ and most recently third wife; Yang. No official ceremonies had been held as far as everyone else knew, they had their own personal matrimony conducted by the mother herself, the pale witchy woman only known as Salem.

The witch herself sat comfortably in a chair nearby with milky white legs crossed just casually sipping a mug of hot cocoa. She rarely sleeps because of her unusual physiology and only really does so after she’s all spent post-sex,for the moment she simply delighted in awaiting her ‘children’ to awaken. She had thing she wanted to go over with them.

Yesterday had been a ceremonious initiation of Yang Xiao Long and it was a pleasant very carnal memory that resulted in the night that followed. One that left the other three adults sleeping heavily.

“They certainly are heavy sleepers, considering how much fun we all had last night I suppose it’s not a surprise.” Salem uttered to herself while observing them.

She took another long sip from her mug and set it down before gracefully getting up from the chair to saunter towards the bed. She undid her silky dark robe while doing so, now she was as naked as the night before with her body showing off those veiny markings decorating her face and limbs. Despite her Grimm like appearance she was still all woman in both shape and form, and a beautiful one at that.

“I’ll simply have to wake them up the way that’s most effective it seems.”

She crawled onto the bed and prowled over to the trio, eyeing each of them carefully hovering over to Yang’s snoozing form.

She rested her pale naked body atop of hers and Salem’s lips curled into a perverse smile as she leaned down to suck apart the blonde’s lips with her own. Yang started murmuring and reflexively opened her mouth allowing Salem’s long invasive tongue to worm it’s way inside and wiggle around.

“Hmmm, mmmhh!” Yang gutturally moaned pleasantly and started exchanging sloppy open mouthed kisses with her. She closed her lips and slurped on the invasive object furthering the erotic tongue play, Salem became enthusiastic and clasped her hands around the blonde girl’s face deepening their lip-lock while she ground her hips on Yang’s thighs. This continued on for a couple of minutes until Salem gently detached after seeing Yang awaken appearing dazed.

“Hmmm, mistress…?” Yang murmured dreamily in the brief time their lips detached. Her beautiful lilac eyes opened up to see Salem’s haunting red ones gazing perversely back at her.

“That’s right, my sweet child. I take it you’ve had quite the evening recently.”

Yang nodded and felt Salem’s hands move to her large breasts tenderly squeezing them back and forth, her head titled back in response and her body felt like it was on fire. Her legs writhed about becoming entangled with Salem’s white ones.

Yang let out a sharp gasp after she felt the witch’s tongue curl up around one of her nipples, even more so when she chewed down on it leading to her immediate rise in heavy arousal, the treatments given to her greatly titillated the blonde down there. Unfortunately she broke off from her ministrations before it could escalate leaving to Yang look at her like she was a kicked puppy.

“Now now, I only did that to awaken you from your slumber. I need you to do the same for your husband and fellow wive right there. There is something I wish to go over with all three of you before the day starts.” Salem instructed in a caring motherly tone before pointing to Jaune’s groin underneath the sheets. “Now get to work, sweetie.”

“Yes, mistress.” Yang replied like an obedient child and slid over to where his hips were covered up by the bed sheet. She wasted no time in yanking them away revealing his long softened appendage resting above his right thigh, both of them had noticed a trail of dried semen connecting from the tip to Pyrrha’s nether region.

‘My my they must’ve had a bit of energy left for another romp, such a sweet couple.’ Salem mused as she watched Yang gently grab Jaune’s meat into her hands.

Although she was very strong she was careful enough not to damage it in her grasp, those firm yet soft hands went work tenderly stroking it to back to rigidity.  Jaune subsciously relished the feeling as one can tell from his low moaning.

Yang smiled mischievously and started pumping her hands even faster on his hardening member. Jaune started stirring and tossing about when the two other women noticed Pyrrha opening her eyes to watch the scene.

The redhead simply smiled in approval and observed her fellow wife’s actions.

“Go on, Yang. Treat our darling to a little ‘morning delight’.”

Yang took the encouragement to heart and got to work stroking Jaunes’ shaft even faster! The slick sounds of her hands repeatedly jacking him off were faint but still very audible along with his growing moans.

Pyrrha felt she couldn’t take it anymore and crawled over to place her lips on his dick slurping and licking around the head, Yang felt like joining in as well and removed her hands only to replace them with her own mouth. Her hungry lips suckled and licked up his shaft while one hand fondled his balls.

Salem watched in perverse amusement as her two ‘daughters’ went to work on their husband’s genitals. It was obviously having an effect with him stirring more and more until he was awake with one eye opened to the scene.

“Pyrrha..? Yang…?” He mumbled slowly regaining consciousness as his arousal levels took its peak. Suddenly his large member started twitching painfully and both girls took that as a sign to top him off.

Pyrrha’s lips opened wide and swallowed in the head with Yang pressing her face to the side slurping the shaft alongside with even more intensity. Audible slurping noises resulted making Jaune moan and hold the backs of their heads while Salem simply started dipping her fingers into her pussy and squeezing her own breast to the scene. Yang’s tongue slithered agonizingly slowly up and down his shaft with Pyrrha’s lips tersely sucking faster on the head, this carried on for minutes until Jaune felt his hips buck giving them the sign he was cumming. Pyrrha took the initiative and aggressively swallowed the entire head of Jaune’s penis into her mouth completely allowing him to blow a thick concentrated load inside. Her cheeks puffed and her eyes rolled up the top as her husband’s sperm flowed down her throat like a gentle river

Both his hands held her redhead steadily against his waist as he pumped and pumped some more cum down his wife’s gullet, Yang pouted and crossed her arms in a huff before turning back to Salem. “Daddy’s awake, ma’am.”

“Drat,I was...huff…was getting so close too. Perhaps I should’ve joined in.” Salem replied feeling a little agitated and stopped masturbating.

Jaune had finished cumming inside Pyrrha’s mouth after a good half-minute, once she withdrew she unveiled her open mouth to her co-wives before gulping it all down.

“Ah, delicious morning treat.” She commented wiping her face.

‘Bitch.’ Yang thought with her arms crossed, Salem got up from her spot and stood over them by the bedside.

“Now that you’re all awake I have some things I wish to discuss with you in regards to ‘expanding’ our little family.” She started and then added. “But right after some breakfast first, anyone feel like cooking?”

“I’ll do it, I’m a little annoyed that mo- I mean Pyrrha hogged all the spunk. Cooking something sounds right up my alley.” Yang commented and got off the bed to head downstairs still naked. Salem turned to look at Jaune and Pyrrha with a sweet smile.

“I’ll meet you two downstairs when you’re ready.” She said and exited the room leaving the couple alone.

“If this is gonna a daily wake up call for mornings then I like it!” Jaune commented as Pyrrha started doing her hair up in a bun. She giggled playfully in response and finished tying up her hair before leaning over to wrap her arms around him.

“Did you enjoy your morning treat, dear? I know Yang may have started you off, likely after mother set her off, but I am the one who finished it. I have your essence within most of my body now, through all three holes no less.” Pyrrha cooed smiling sweetly at him.

Jaune chuckled and pulled her up close nestling his head to her neck kissing around it before pulling her into a ver loving lip-lock. She mewled pleasantly and closed her eyes as though losing herself in the embrace, not long after they broke apart and gazed into one another.

“You were fantastic, honey. You’re always at the forefront of being there for me, just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore than I already do you just keep surprising me.”

Pyrrha blushed and sweetly cuddled with him, they stayed like that for a good while until they heard Yang’s voice bellow out from downstairs.

“I think she’s upset with me for hogging you.” Pyrrha commented giggling.

* * *

 

After a delicious breakfast all four sat around the table ending it with a round of pancakes,courtesy of Pyrrha. Even Salem savored the taste of the doughy syrup covered treats, she just tried not to show her pleasure to her family. Meanwhile Yang and Pyrrha took turns feeding Jaune spoonfuls while fondling his cock through his pants underneath the table. He was starting to feel like they were competing with each other.

“Ahem, well now that we’re awake and well fed I thought about who should be next to bring in. Anyone have any prospects? It wouldn't hurt to have one woman of considerate wealth and power, after all…” Salem then cradled her stomach knowingly while looking fondly at Jaune. “...there’ll be a time in the future where we would require a substantial means of living, especially with a growing family.”

Yang took a sip of her juice before answering. “Well my baby sis does not qualify as one of those you mentioned, plus it’s getting to be a real pain in the ass keeping track of her. She’s always working.” Yang commented.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. “Blake is likely the same, but corralling her would be a boon for Faunus support. She is also close allies with many other female Faunus influentials, that includes Velvet, Neon Katt, and a defector named ‘Deery’.”

Jaune munched down on some sausage and spoke. “Well she mentioned wealth and power, I only know of two people that really qualify; Coco and her fashion business and Weiss with her dad’s company.”

Salem mulled in thought and weighed the options; they were close friends with the Schnee woman and Pyrrha is essentially a celebrity. It’d make more sense to go after the snowflake first, especially with the common knowledge that she’s single and often lonely because of her business.

“Then it’s decided, we’ll go after Weiss Schnee next. Pyrrha, dear, is there any possibility you can arrange a meeting with her?”

Pyrrha nodded with a wry smile. “Weiss has been trying to get me on as a representative to better the image and productivity of her company. If I call her and announce I’m interested she can certainly agree to meet us.”

“Excellent.” Salem smiled and clasped her hands together.

“Oh that reminds me, I nearly forgot I have to attend some personal business with my mom and sisters tomorrow. I think I may be gone the whole week, there’s a lot to do around the house and for their Freelancer business...ever since dad died.” Jaune let out feeling glum at the end of the sentence. He received sympathetic hands from his wives next to him as he continued. “So yeah it’s family matters, I need to be there and help them out. I do this every now and then.”

“It’s true.” Pyrrha acknowledged and Salem looked contemplative for a moment.

‘Sisters and a mother, vulnerable and perhaps distraught...they sound perfect for expanding our darling’s bloodline.’ Salem mulled then eyed and remembered one very important detail.

‘Wait, I remember that his birthday is coming up soon. We three should get him a gift, a splendid one…’ she then looked to Yang and Pyrrha taking turns kissing Jaune. ‘Hmmm, perhaps something we cannot simply buy anywhere else in the world; wives with enhanced experience at pleasing him.’

“So do you want us to come with? I don’t think we can handle a week without you, babe.” Yang added looking saddened that her husband would be absent.

Jaune mirrored her expression and offered to ask them both to join him until Salem spoke.

“Actually beloved it is best you attend to your family matters alone, there is more I wish to teach the girls about in regards to magical abilities and such. They won’t be able to learn more if we keep getting distracted, and trust me you’re distract us quite well.” Salem stated ending with a purr. Yang and Pyrrha looked uncertain at this, but the witch had a point. If they were going to be better and put Grimm out of business they needed to learn more, and having their husband away for a week can allow them to progress on that.

“I do not like it, but I agree with mistress. Unless you wish us to accompany you?” Pyrrha asked looking hopeful, but Jaune gently shook his head.

“That’s okay, this is more important, besides I still think my sisters and mother have it out for you. For some reason there’s this tension between you all ever since I introduced you to them. I can only picture bringing Yang along with us would make that worse.”

Pyrrha nodded in understanding, it was true the Arc women may hold some scorn with Pyrrha for nabbing Jaune away when instead they should be happy for them both. It was almost like they were jealous.

“They sound real fun, I hope they like babysitting because that is what I’m gonna stick them with in the future.” Yang added feeling annoyed with Jaune’s family.

‘Hmm ha ha ha, oh yes. Those Arc women will do nicely for him, it seemed like they already consider him a prize...in the taboo sense.’ Salem thought giggling sinisterly as she took another hot sip of cocoa.

* * *

 

 

After a couple of hours later Jaune packed his things; weapons, clothing, and luggage, for the trip to his hometown where the rest of his family members reside.

It was a near tearful farewell when he stood at the door, but he didn't leave without kissing each of his wives full on the mouth first. Once he was gone Salem, along with Pyrrha and Yang, were all dressed in casual wear and sat in the living room.

Once both girls plopped onto the couches they were immediately depressed, Salem however stood tall before them with a knowing smile.

“Dread not, my dearies. While the husband is away I shall aid in teaching you the finer things you must know.” She began.

“Not really in the mood, mistress.” Yang mumbled.

Pyrrha simply nodded, both girls were out of it until they heard her snickering loudly.

“Oh I believe you will be, I am not going to teach you ‘magic’ per se, but rather how to better please you husband. There is much you have not yet practiced the more intricacies of the art in which we please our man. Are you interested in keeping him sated and glued to you?”

Immediately Pyrrha and Yang bolted up right with faces of pure readiness and determination. “Yeah, sign us up and teach us!”

“I agree, that realm of adultery is still rather new to me. We could stand to gain from your tutelage, mother.” Pyrrha added.

Salem looked pleased. “Excellent, his birthday is coming up after all. Once he returns he’ll find his ‘presents’ waiting for him and gift wrapped nicely as well.”

Pyrrha looked astonished and facepalmed right where she stood. “Goddess how could I have forgotten that? I’m a terrible wife!”

Salem swayed over to them and put her arms each of the girls in a comforting manner. “Fret not, dear Pyrrha. With my help you will be the perfect wife.” She then looked to Yang. “You as well, Yang.”

Once she let go she clapped her hands together. “Let’s begin, my children. I have already acquired your tools for ‘education’.”

* * *

 

Once all three women went upstairs and into the master bedroom Salem magically manifested a large black case. It was the size of a casket and just as dreadful looking, she magically undid the locks and opened it beckoning the girls after she did so.

Pyrrha got closer enough to marvel at all the gear she was expected to wear for her learning process, Yang was simply confused as to what was what and which items belonged to her.

“They all look...leathery, does these come in sets? Because I can’t really tell which one is mine.”

Salem merely chuckled and turned around to face them before waving her hands to magically shed their clothes apart.

“Oh my!” Pyrrha reflexively covered herself up before she remembered that nudity was a freebie in this household. Yang simply flexed her muscles at the champion proudly.

Salem bent down and lifted up a certain kit containing the set, one that didn’t bear much for obvious reasons, and handed over to Yang.

The blonde took it into her hands and Salem handed a different one, a kit bearing more gear and objects than the other, and gave it to Pyrrha.

“I think the themes speak for themselves, but I…” Salem then magically shredded away her own dark robe and materialized a dark leather tight suit showing off all her curves wrapped extremely tightly in black leather. It might as well have been black paint for how thin the layer was. Around the space of her chest there was a cleavage window strewn in black lace that trailed down her torso to the belt. She wore high heeled long boots, wore an admiral’s hat which was also made of black leather, and black leather long gloves. “...am your ‘queen’ and you’ll refer to me as such.”

Both girls nodded and started opening their kits to retrieve their materials, after fifteen minutes of getting set up Salem now marveled at the sight of her enterprising ‘children’.

“Exquisite.” She commented feeling very aroused. She looked at Pyrrha, who now donned the ‘Pony’ themed BDSM ensemble.

The champion’s head, while still donning her own personal circlet, was strapped with a leather headgear that connected to a mouthpiece similar to what horses use. Her body was strapped in a body harness tightening her skin with a belt strap covering her pussy. Her breasts were laid bare with the exception of small nipple clamps attached to her breasts. Her hands were behind her back bound in some leather binding object whilst her legs were bound together in similar bindings. Her current kneeling position was reminiscent of a horse should anyone bend her over.

“You, my sweet pony girl that functions as a switch, will be called…’Amazon’. A befitting name for a proud warrior.” Salem addressed then looked over to the other wife.

Yang felt a little embarrassed with her outfit; she had virtually nothing covering her body save for plush doggy paws made out of leather covering her hands and feet. On her face was a painted nose and stripe resembling a dog, her hair was in twintails and her neck wore a dog collar with a chain attached to it. She wore nothing else over her body.

“You might’ve stretched the imagination with Pyrrha’s, mistress.” She commented suddenly getting her chain leash yanked forcing her on hands and knees. She then felt something hard and narrow steadily stretch out her anus.

“Hhuuaa…aagghh!”

Salem stood over the hunched over Yang with one of her high heels gently digging in between her ass. “You will refer to me as ‘Queen’, remember?” Salem testily asked grinding it left and right earning pained squeals of pleasure from Yang.

“Y-yes, Queen..! Kyaa…!” Yang squealed again, feeling that both her breasts and her ass were sensitive points of pleasure for her. Salem then retracted her heel and brought out two small soft rounded objects attached to what looked like animal tails; one being a horse tail and the other being a dog.

“Mmmfftresss...mmhwat…mmrrr...ddos?” Pyrrha asked with her voice muffled by the mouthpiece. The queen ignored the question and knelt down behind Yang’s prone form, she gripped the blonde’s hips and gently drove the dog tailed plug between her cheeks.

“Mmmgghh!! Oh yeah! Right there!” She let out as her anus enveloped the invasive object. Her hands would be clawing at something were it not for the fake paws she wore. The rest of the plug plopped in completely leaving out the tail portion making Yang look like she grew an actual dog tail.

“Sensitive down there and already yelling out your reactions. Like a good little dog no less.” Salem stated and then reached forward to pull Yang’s face close to hers while still writhing in pleasure from the anal service. “I think ‘Goldie’ will be your name, my little bitch in heat.” She hissed seductively and kissed Yang full on the mouth allowing her tongue to invade and worm around inside.

Yang moaned into the kiss with her eyes rolling up to their sockets as Salem’s tongue continued lathering her insides.

Pyrrha, watching this in growing arousal, waited patiently for her mistress to finish and once she broke off from a dazed Yang she approached her prone form with the horse tail plug. She didn’t need to guess what came next.

“Eeagghh...huuaaa… mistress!” Pyrrha let out as she felt the plug slowly plop into her anus setting her entire body on fire. THe champion bucked her thighs and came hard! The mouthpiece stifled her moans of pleasure.

“There, all finished. Now you two will experience the finer aspects of this realm of deviancy, it’s all for pleasing your husband better.” She addressed standing after inserting the plug into Pyrrha’s ass.

She walked over to Yang’s hunched twitching form and lifted her up onto her back with a gentle nudge of her boot. Salem then loosened some of the binding leather strings keeping her chest wrapped, she let loose enough cleavage to free breasts halfway and undid a small flap between her legs. Both her tits and pussy were completely exposed to the girls.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” She turned her head to Pyrrha and clicked her tongue twice beckoning her like a horse, the Mistral warrior obeyed and wobbled over gradually arriving closer to Yang. Salem wasted no time in positioning the restrained pony over the spread eagle ‘dog’, grabbing a long pink double-ended dildo she drove one end deep into Pyrrha’s cunt.

“Nnyeaggh!” Pyrrha mewled muffled behind the mouthpiece. Salem pushed further until it was at the halfway point leaving the equal lengthed other end sticking out.

Licking her lips Salem positioned herself over the protruding plastic phallus about to lower her moistened vulva onto it. Before making the drop she reached ahead to pull the mouthpiece out of Pyrrha’s mouth and held her head to look down at the sprawled Yang.

“While ‘Mommy’ rides the pony, give the dog some loving. Do it.” She ordered firmly with an allure to her tone. Pyrrha obeyed and craned herself down to where her face smothered up against Yang’s slightly furred pussy. Lips curled succulently up against vulva with Yang’s fiery golden fuzz tickling her nose, Pyrrha noticed she had it shaved in the form of her own ember icon. The amazon made a note to convince her to have it done in Jaune’s symbol later.

Closing her eyes she started tenderly sucking apart her vulva lips as though she were kissing it, Yang started becoming very hot and bothered and maintained her position down below. Her head tossed left and right as Pyrrha’s mouth service worked wonders on her, Salem cooed at the sight and humped her hips downward fully impaling herself on the double dildo embedded in Pyrrha’s pussy.

“Hmmmggh!!” Pyrrha hollered out quietly within Yang’s mound and resumed her work. Her lips were more energetic and her tongue lapped around in circles before diving into her co-wife’s quirm. Yang bucked her hips in response and felt like cumming, Salem noticed this and just before saying anything she delivered a hard spank to Pyrrha’s ass!

She let out another hoarse moan while still having her face shoved into Yang’s pussy. “Bark like a dog, you golden bitch. I said bark!”

“W-w-wooof…! Woof..whoaaaa…!” yang was interrupted when Pyrrha started suckling her clit expertly with her lips. She couldn’t hold it anymore and undulated her hips up against her face cumming!

Juices sprized forth onto Pyrrha’s lapping face while Salem continued her bucking rhythm into her pussy, seconds later after her orgasm subsided Yang was still panting on the ground in the same position.

“Hmmg! Don’t get distracted, dear!” Salem continued humping against Pyrrha’s rump, patting back and forth between flesh and leather with a long double-ended dildo in between. It drove Pyrrha crazy, but not as much as anal did. Something Salem corrected by tugging on the horse tail piece and pushing the plug further in!

“Oooohhh...mistress!” She yelled out feeling her body writhe with pleasure as Salem tugged and pushed the object in tandem. Pyrrha was getting it in both anus and pussy using artificial tools played with by a domineering Queen.

This continued for minutes until Salem felt her orgasm approach and then she shoved herself deep onto the dildo embedded in Pyrrha's cunt to where her hips pressed against her ass skin-to-skin.

This time Salem moaned and bucked against her pony cumming like crazy, Pyrrha felt her own climax return in full force as she sprayed the plastic phallus with juices.

Yang had returned to full function and form and arose to see her mistress hunched over Pyrrha, both panting and sweaty. It was then that Salem’s eyes locked onto the dog and smiled deviously.

“As for our next lesson, Goldie. You…” She dismounted Pyrrha’s pussy and removed both the dildo and the buttplug before brandishing out a strapon, the same one they used earlier during her initiation. “...will dominate the pony.” She finished and took one extra long suck of Pyrrha’s juices from the dildo before turning it to suck on her own.

“Yes, mommy! I mean- Queen!”  Yang yelped enthusiastically like a child.

“There, there.” Salem then pulled the head of both girls closer to her bosom in a motherly way. “It’s quite alright to call me that, I do think of you as my children after all and our family will only continue to grow. For now however we will focus on further pleasing ‘daddy’ and you two will do it like professionals when he returns.”

They both nodded and salem handed the strap on over to Yang who grabbed it and latched it on, feeling the sensitive nub of her end push into her. Salem stood to the side and held  Pyrrha’s cheeks apart suggestively, Yang grinned and moved herself to hover above the firm buttcheeks of the star huntress ready to mount.

Salem cradled Pyrrha’s head closer to her own with a seductive purr. “You, my dear switch will use your magic tongue on me while I in tandem work on you. The dog will have fun riding the pony in the meantime.” She stated and Pyrrha nodded dumbly just before Salem’s legs came up around her shoulders pushing her own face against the muff of the witch.

She inhaled the exotic scent of the eldritch woman and tendery suckled around her sensitive skin. Salem in turn gripped Pyrrha’s leather bound thighs and craned her head up to start dipping her long tongue into her quirm. This made Pyrrha writhe uncontrollably, but that feeling amplifeied when Yang fully slid the strap on into her ass! She let out a large squeal and relished the pleasure it brought her, her ass was as much a sensitive point of nirvana as her breasts, which Yang hunched over to tug on.

Her face was frazzled and her body a wonderland of dominated bliss; her nipple clamps were being tugged back and forth by Yang as she contoineud humping her fake cock into her anus. This went on while her mistress wormed her serpentine tongue around inside her pussy while smothering her snatch up against her face. If this was a lesson in any manner than she was learning by experience, somehow.

“That’s it! Ha ha ha, Goldie is riding the pony! This is so much fun!” Yang cried out in child like pleasure as she pumped her hips again and again into Pyrrha’s buttocks. The blowback pleasure reverberated with her own body as well because of the strapon, part of her personally enjoyed domming Pyrrha ever since the morning of her greedily sucking out their husband’s cum for herself. ‘Maybe if I show daddy how rough I am he’ll pay more attention to me and dominate me more!’

A symphony of sounds ranging from moans, slurping noises, and grunts resounded from within the room as the trio pleasured each other in chained pattern.

Soon enough Pyrrha came hard again due to receiving it on all ends, Salem’s mouth tasted her fluids and in turn came into Pyrrha’s face while Yang came into the strapon after enough fucking.

After collecting themselves for a good few minutes the three went back at it again, this time with Pyrrha having her arm binds undone and wearing the dildo from earlier. Yang was in between two of them about to be the meat in the sandwich; Salem donned the strap on and pressed it against her pussy while Pyrrha simply removed the plug and inserted the dildo deep in her ass before impaling herself on it, successfully double penetrating the ‘bitch’ of the three.

Flopping back and forth between the two domineering bodies Yang was taken for the ride of her lifetime, her eyes rolling up with tongue rolling out wad indicator of that. She only usually gets like this when Jaune doms her doggystyle.

Sounds of flesh and wet noises combined loud purring moans continued resounding within the room and minutes later all three women came again! Pyrrha thrusted thrice more until she soaked the dildo she was fucking herself on, Salem grunted and came hard into the strapon, and lastly Yang came in between them having her holes spritzed with cum from her fellow wives.

All three passed out shortly after the fuckfest and rested atop the bed.

 

 

Later…

 

Reaching the door and unlocking it Jaune stepped into his house with a tired look on his face, one that brightened up when he saw Salem sitting cross legged in a chair with Pyrrha and Yang kneeling at her sides wearing the bdsm gear from earlier. Both girls noticed him and looked absolutely hungry and ready to serve.

“Welcome home, dear. I have a birthday present for you.” Salem stated as Jaune closed the door and removed his clothes.

 

 

**End chapter.**

 Next Chapter- Catching the Snowflake (Weiss)

 

 


	3. Corrupting The Heiress

The Corruption of Arkos commission Part Two

 

 

Chapter Two- Corruption of the Heiress

(Jaune/Pyrrha/Weiss, threeway, BDSM, creampies.)

 

By Azure  


 

 

**Part 1**

 

After arriving home Jaune was greeted with the sight of all three wives in the kitchen in their casual wear with arms outstretched for him.

“Welcome home!” Pyrrha and Yang cheered out as he passed through the doorway with a warm smile on his face. Salem was in between them with a similar grin on her face despite not cheering out the welcome, she had on her dark robe as usual.

He set down his luggage and shook off his armor wear to approach his lovely wives. The first to pull him into an overly affectionate hug was Yang who sniffed him along the side just as Pyrrha was doing when she wrapped herself around his right. Jaune’s arms reached around and wrapped both girls in a loving embrace.

“Ah I’ve missed you three so much, I’m pretty sure you missed me too.” Jaune commented staying in the hug and pulling back a little so that Salem can wrap her own slender pale arms around him from behind.

“You have no idea, lover.” She purred lciking up the side of his neck with her serpentine tongue. “These two were absolutely distraught about your absence, I had to keep them occupied with a little ‘education’ so that they don’t cry over you. How did it go with your family members?”

“Well the business is as stable as it’ll ever be and my sisters seemed to be doing fine all on their own. Still kinda wondered why none of them bothered getting boyfriends though, I try not to think about why they’re ultra clingy with me when that thought comes up.” Jaune stated a bit nervously while the redhead and blonde of the group rubbed his torso affectionately.

‘You may have to soon, lover. I certainly won’t ignore their incestrous affections for you.’ Salem thought darkly. “Had they done anything for your birthday? We’ve set everything up on our end and we even have a special present lined up for you.” She purred making Jaune shiver pleasantly.

“Well I can’t wait to see it, but first let’s eat. It was a long trip from home.” He added receiving nods from all around until he paused. “Oh wait, almost forgot to do this.”

He then grabbed Yang, who was closest to him, and locked lips with hers making her relax into his embrace. His tongue and lips worked on her mouth with passionate energy, this kiss continued on for at least a full minute when he finished and left the blonde babe in a daze. He turned to Salem and pulled her into a similar embrace; with his lips and tongue feverishly working against hers in an energetic dual of oral flesh, Salem made good use of her long tongue here. She even rubbed his crotch through his pants while they made out, after a full minute they detached and Jaune left Salem lickiong aroun her lips trying to keep the taste of her husband on them.

Lastly there was Pyrrha, who Jaune immediately pulled into his arms and dipped as they feverishly made out like horny teenagers. Yang whistled from afar and Salem was getting turned on by the sight, she had it in mind to make dinner quick so as to get to the ‘good stuff’ in the bedroom.

Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged spit and wrestled tongues only as lovers do and both did with all the energy of their hearts, it was nearly two minutes until he picked her back up and withdrew leaving an equally dazed Pyrrha in his wake.

“Welcome home, honey.” She said hypnotically, earning a chuckle from Yang.

“Good to be back, I especially missed waking up to your face.” Jaune said eyeing the redhead romantically before delivering a quick peck on the cheek and a smack to her ass.

After Jaune put away his things him and his three wives, all of whom wearing naked apron outfits that nearly gave him a heart attack, set up the table for a feast to be had. They’d need the energy later, that was for sure.

Salem gave a dark prayer, which made Pyrrha and Jaune chuckle a little at the irony of it, and went to chomp down her specially made food. Yang bit into her turkey entree and Pyrrha into her chicken salad meal, Jaune had his usual bacon cheeseburger meal while all three women crept their legs up against his crotch.

Going by his distracted reddened face he did not mind one bit, the firm soft sensation of Pyrrha’s elegant foot played with his balls from beyond the cloth. Yang’s worked above his shaft in the navel region and Salem’s simply caressed everything in the middle between the other two women. It was getting hard to eat for Jaune, the more they worked his groin with their soft graceful feet the sooner he felt like cumming in his pants.

Pyrrha picked up on this and gave a certain look to both Salem and Yang who had gotten caught up in it, both nodded and retracted their feet so as to conserve energy for later.

“Uuaahh...I was on the edge of my seat there, ladies. You’ve must've really missed me.” He commented relaxing in his chair after his arousal levels decreased.

“Oh we’re just naturally frisky is all, but true being husband starved for a whole week has left us with some pent up energy.” Pyrrha addressed with a sweet smile on her face.

“Ditto that, we’re gonna wring you dry, Snookums.” Yang jeered with a purr as they resumed eating. “You’re gonna like what we’ve been taught after tonight.” Pyrrha added taking another erotically slow bite of her chicken.

After dinner they had gathered around the cake, which was just an ordinary ice cream cake in Pumpkin Pete’s logo of a bunny head. Jaune gushed like a starstruck child upon seeing it, earning a few laughs all around. Pyrrha really had to hand it to her sponsors, being their mascot certainly came with its perks.

A chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ from all three was followed up by a blowout of the candles.

Salem decided that they should hold off on the cake until later so as to not disturb their energy reserves, also she had a plan in mind for the pastry to be used later in another kink.

“Come right this way, dear.” Salem beckoned to Jaune after putting a blindfold over his head. She raised her arms and created a rift portal back to her own realm and teleported everyone with her.

The feel of landing on solid ground again came to him and he heard Salem whisper to the two girls to get ready, feeling patient yet excitable Jaune took a seat on what he assumed was Salem’s bed.

A few minutes later and after hearing various shuffling noises, his blindfold was lifted up over his head.

“Whoa…” He uttered in awe at the sight.

“Here we are, darling. We’re your birthday gift.” Salem addressed as she stood tall in her specially made outfit with the presence of a queen; she wore a large fishnet dress over most of her body along with a leather cupless corset. She had on long leather arm wear and leather legging connected to the corset via leather garter straps, her leather legwear also had spikey high heels to go with her theme. Her delicious pale breasts stuck out proudly, and to Jaune’s notice they seemed a size bigger, perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him, but nonetheless he enjoyed seeing his queen in that getup.

For Pyrrha and Yang they matched outfits in a sense; both had on tight body harnesses with interlocking rings, both wore matching face masks that covered their heads save for two holes used for the nose and mouth. Our from the back of their masked heads were holes for their hair, Pyrrha only had one and it sprouted her beautiful red hair in a ponytail whereas Yang adorned two holes allowing for her golden man to sprout out in twintails.

Underneath their masks were collars with code names to go by while being subservient; Pyrrha was ‘Amazon’ and Yang was ‘Goldie’. Although both girls were technically blind because of the masks, they could still feel and see enough to know Jaune sat before them marveling at their presence.

“We’ve spent all week preparing this, now let’s get our little ‘welcome back’ started.” Salem declared as she and the other two leather clad girls descended upon Jaune hungrily.

 

Clothes came undone, the sounds of heated kissing and moans of passion resounded between Jaune, Salem and Pyrrha exchanging saliva in tandem. Yang had preoccupied herself with getting the ‘tools’ they planned to use for tonight.

Things went underway with Jaune fully undressed and hopping over to mount his original wife, who was posed in doggystyle and wriggling her rump temptingly, Jaune was guiding his thick angrily throbbing member between her perfect buttcheeks.

“Gyaaahh...Yes...Jaune!”

Pyrrha was more than ready to accept, and Yang was more than ready to please her mistress as she and Salem arranged her hips to intersect her mound against Yang’s in scissoring position.

“Ooohh fuck! M-mistress!” Yang hollered out as her lower body rocked back and forth against Salem’s gyrations.

Her beautiful curly golden hair sprouted out the side holes in twintails, her mouth hole let out a lot of heated moans and breaths as Salem had in her a scissoring arrangement. The dark seductress bore a depraved grin on her face as she grinded  her pussy against her ‘daughter’ in slow sensitive motions while the latter’s hands were restrained around her back.

Jaune noticed, with great perverse delight, that all three of his wives actually did grow their breast sizes a cup or two. Whereas Yang used to be considered the biggest with her double D cups, all three now had F cups and each pair of breasts were nearly the size of their heads.

Salem picked up on his stare while he continued fucking Pyrrha’s tight warm ass. “You’ve noticed then, honey? I used my dark magic to temporarily give our ‘assets’ an increase in size for that extra touch in your birthday gift.”

Jaune panted and gave him an appreciative smile. “And believe me it’s more than welcome, I can’t take my eyes off them.”

“Good to know, because I want you to feed from them soon, we are lactating.” She trailed off with a sultry beckoning tone that pushed Jaune over the edge!

He grunted and furiously pounded his cock into Pyrrha’s ass three more times until he buried it inside pumping furiously afterwards.

Pyrrha shuddered and hollered out a pleased mewl as she felt her darling husband’s cum flood her anal canal, just the feel of it alone was enough to set her off and cum right there on the floor, having Jaune reach forward and hold onto her large breasts certainly added to that. They both came together for nearly half a minute until they finished, Jaune had withdrawn from between her buttcheeks leaving a trail of goo connecting her gaping anus to the head of his dick.

Yang tussled back and forth on the throes of orgasm while grinding her cunt over Salem’s, the witch herself was close, but what really sealed the deal was when Jaune lurched over to start sucking on her right  F cup sized breast.

“Ah uh haaahh!!!” Salem reeled at the sensation of having her large sensitive breast suckled on by her lover, so much so that it pushed her over the edge. She came hard with body writhing about and hips undulating over Yang’s causing her to cum as well.

Juices spritzed about leaving the blonde bombshell and the dark witch panting with heaving large chests, but it wasn’t over yet for Yang Xiao Arc.

!

“Aaauuagghh! Daddy!” Yang yelped out when Jaune attacked her breasts next. Both his hands firmly grabbed and squeezed the large orbs while his mouth gently chewed on each nipple alternatively. Yang was on the edge of cumming all over again and the site greatly pleased Salem, Pyrrha had just recovered from her orgasm and peered up to watch the scene through the muffled view of her mask, already the two felt ready for more action.

Again and again he alternated nipples, making to sure suckle and nibble each one before switching to the other, all while tenderly squeezing her breasts. Yang’s legs kicked up and locked around his waist pressing him further onto her body as she started dry humping his torso. In no time at all she came hard and writhed wildly against Jaune’s form with juices splashing against his navel.

Jaune withdraw the drained girl and stood up on his knees to see both his other wives looking at him with wet anticipation.

Salem stood up and called out to the girls in an authoritative tone. “Children, time to show ‘Daddy’ what you’ve learned. Assume positions.” She ordered as Pyrrha rearranged herself in doggystyle position again but with her busty chest closer to the ground and her ass sticking way up in the air.

Yang struggled to recollect herself and mirrored the redhead’s actions, now they knelt side by side in the same pose readily in front of Jaune.

“Teach them some discipline, dear and make sure you reward them too.” Salem ordered as she started fondling her own breasts.

Jaune took his spot behind them and got an idea on what to do; he first dipped two fingers of his left hand into Yang’s sensitive quirm making her mewl like an animal in heat.

“Dogs bark, Goldie, show your husband the bitch you are. Bark.” Salem called out making Yang quiver in anxious excitement.

“Woof...woof!” She let out and started panting, both impressing Jaune and somewhat disturbing. It was an arousing form of disturbing though.

Thus he dipped his fingers in again and pulled them out again only to repeat the action in steady pattern.

Pyrrha felt a little left out and veered her head to the side expectantly. “Darling…?What about me?” She asked as though roleplaying and boy did she immerse into the role well.

Smack!

“AAagghh! Ooohh…” Pyrrha let out a mixed moan of pain and pleasure when something struck her ass.

Jaune turned his head to see it was Salem’s whip.

“Ponies winnie, Amazon. Your husband and pleasing the bitch over there right now, he has time for you still. Nonetheless you were impatient and deserve punishment for speaking out of place.” Salem then turned to Jaune with a malicious smirk. “Punish her, dear. I think all misbehaving children recive spankings, correct?”

Jaune nodded and got the idea. He raised his right hand and slapped it across Pyrrha’s buttcheeks making her shiver and mewl loudly. “M-more…” She uttered and Jaune slapped her ass again making her react as though she was experiencing mini-orgasms.

She was getting off on treatment to her ass big time. “M-more!”

Jaune’s hand slapped again several times back and forth making her cry out repeatedly as her body shook with climax. Her thighs bucked and her body quivered, her face couldn't be seen but Jaune could tell with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Then he continued on with the tandem treatment of both his wives; from fingering yang’s cunt to spanking Pyrrha’s ass, all while watching Salem fondle herself to the scene. Minutes passed and both girls reached climax, spraying their liquids over Jaune’s hands!

He ceased his ministrations and took his hands back, he was getting very aroused seeing Salem suck one of her own breasts into her mouth and licking it erotically. The sight alone nearly made Jaune want to bust his load, but he held firm because he wasn’t done yet with his women.

After letting the girls recuperate for a few seconds he turned Yang over on her back spread eagled and positioned Pyrrha on top of her with both sets of large breasts squishing up together. Yang took the initiative of hooking her legs around Pyrrha’s making sure they were both spread wide for him as he guided his member into Yang’s folds, ,burying himself deep.

She tilted her head back howling in pleasure as she felt him fill her up, she had missed this feeling very much. Pyrrha silenced her by leaning down and tonguing out her open mouth leading to both of them passionately making out while Jaune smacks his hips against Yang’s pussy. Salem sneaked around back behind him in order to creep her hands around his chest lovingly before capturing his lips with hers. The two made out with tongues wrestling as the girls did the same with each other. The entire room was a symphony of sex noises.

After minutes of plowing yang’s cunt jaune pulled it out and shoved it to the hilt inside of Pyrrha’s moist pussy, the surprise feeling made her moan loudly within Yang’s mouth, which only intensified when Salem shoved a large dildo into the redhead’s ass.

The champion’s arms clung tightly around Yang’s shoulders as yet another orgasm overtook her senses, Jaune grit his teeth when he felt her walls convulse on his cock. He held it together long enough for Pyrrha to finish cumming and resumed hammering his cock into his wife, Pyrrha started absentmindedly humping against Yang’s body as their husband started switching from one wife’s cunt to the other. Yang tnesed up when she felt Jaune reenter her to hammer away at her snatch a few times before returning to Pyrrha. This continued for several more minutes until Jaune started pounding both of them in rampant successions, both girls clung tightly onto each other as he did so.

Between screaming out euphoric moans and occasionally making out in between, they were losing their minds to the bliss their husband gave them as he savagely fucked both of their pussies in tandem.

Jaune tnesed up and jammed his length up against Yang’s quirm one final time before unloading a heavy payload of potent sperm into her depths, making her clench Pyrrha’s body as she came. Load upon load of sperm filled her up to the point of leaking out, but Jaune had enough energy and cum to pull out of her and slide into Pyrrha during climax. His cock blasted the redhead’s womb with the remaining cum he had left in his ballsack after cumming inside Yang.

Salem delighted in perverse fascination as she watched and heard the violent throbbing sounds of his member filling up the girls.

After nearly a full minute of cumming Jaune was finally done and so two were ‘Amazon’ and ‘Goldie’, they lay atop each other spent, sticky, and filled with semen.

Jaune felt he had only a bit of energy left when he suddenly felt dark energy cascade around his penis, he looked to Salem whose hands glowed with a similar color of dark violet. “Just making sure I don’t get left out, honey. After all…” Her hands ceased their glow and as a result Jaune’s cock returned to full rigidity ready for another fight. He looked to see salem leaning back against the large throw pillows spreading her legs and holding her left one up high while spreading her vulva with her fingers. She looked to him invitingly and licked around her lips.

“...I’m your wife too. Now come here and complete your birthday present.”She cooed darkly and Jaune crawled over to her to position himself at her waist.

He held up her outstretched leg and held it by the ankle as he wasted no time in driving his reinvigorated cock into her vaginal depths. The immediate result was Salem craning her head in euphoria as her husband filled her, Jaune leaned forward pressing even closer against her body to the point where her breasts pressed against his chest, but he was still angled well enough to deliver hard thrusts into her core.

“Hhooo yes!!” Salem crooned as she felt Jaune’s girth plunge her depths. She wrapped the other leg around his left calf and hooked her arms around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. Jaune loved how she used her long tongue, it slithered around his own coiling the flesh in a bizarre tongue play that furthered his arousal.

He was multi-tasked enough to continue slapping his hips forward onto hers repeatedly while they made out, this continued on for several more minutes until Jaune turned her around to fuck her in top-down bottom-up position. He was making the dark witch moan like an animal in heat, her breasts jiggled around and her pale white body shifted back and forth rampantly as he hammered away. Salem was still wearing her domineering outfit,which was designed to accommodate both her holes and breasts, it seemed to have really turned him on seeing how tight the fishnet portion was on her body.

Not long into their romp did Jaune lurched over her leather clad back to cup her large tits in each of his hands while his hips continued slapping into her rear, this led to her wrapping a leather clad up around his neck and moaning out his name.

Pat pat pat! Their lovemaking continued at a frenzied pace with Jaune now hammering away into Salem’s pussy like a savage, it wasn't long until she let out an almighty moan that coincided with his primal grunt! Jaune’s muscles tightened and his body tensed with his hips smacking hard rampantly into her quirm, he was cumming a mother load of spunk into her womb just as she came like a tidal wave. Her ornate hair had been undone leaving it to cascade down her frazzled face and her back giving her a sexy look.

Both Pyrrha and Yang looked on through the tiny view holes of their masks to see their husband pumping heavy shots of sperm into their mistress for nearly two whole minutes!

Once he finished he laid back onto the messy bed spent leaving a trail of cum bridging the tip of his dick and her pussy, Salem looked positively fucked senseless with her body still hunched in position.

Pyrrha removed her mask and crept up to him just as Yang had done, both girls looked up to him with hearts in their eyes as they shared a loving kiss one after the other. Salem recovered, if only barely, and crept up the middle with them.

All three of them cuddled with Jaune after the mammoth of a fuckfest they had just experienced.

“Huff...wow...I gotta..huff..say that was the best...huff...birthday ever. I love you all, each and every one of you...with all my heart and soul.” Jaune said softly making the girls gush in adoration, Salem included.

The ageless eldritch wonder looked absolutely cute when she smiled sweetly back at him, something you wouldn't think could be done with black sclera eyes, but Jaune loved her nonetheless. He loved Pyrrha, Yang, and whoever else should come along as per Salem’s design.

He had a heart big enough to bear after all.

 

“We love you too, darling.” They said in unison as Pyrrha draped a blanket over their bodies allowing them to rest peacefully into slumber.

The Arkos couple cuddled their heads together the closest with their hand entwined with one another.

 

**End of Part One**

 

 

**Part Two**

 

A while after that welcome back party Jaune and Pyrrha ventured back into the combat duty, they needed some tournament action to get their skills back into shape after the brief period of inactivity. Salem took Yang back to her realm to stay in the castle, the blazing huntress couldn’t be seen living with the Arcs les there be rumors and scandals about. Things weren’t set up yet for her to permanently stay at the moment, that would change soon enough.

“Good luck you two, have fun with the Heiress. I may not be too familiar with her personal life, but anyone can see that a lonely business oriented lifestyle isn’t good for the soul. You are to fix that and bring her into the family.” Salem declared as she stood before the portal with Yang standing beside her.

The blonde brawler started growing her own veiny markings that branched out on her limbs, a surefire sign she was as much part of their family as Pyrrha and Jaune were.

“We will, don’t worry about missing out on the details. Weiss will be sure to give them to you herself once we’re done with her.” Jaune announced.

“I think you’re pretty excited to be crossing off ‘Woo the Snow Angel’ off the bucket list.” Yang jeered snickering.

“In a way yeah...maybe.” Jaune added.

“I’ll probably see you two at the coliseum, I’ve been in contact with the others and they’re all psyched up for it. Maybe we’ll fight each other, I’ve been feeling much more powerful since Mistress’s blessing after all.” Yang continued looking hyped.

“Ah ah ah, should you come to blows in that aren be sure to restrain your powers. I rather not have people asking questions should any dark energy manifest from you two.” Salem counted testily. Both blondes nodded.

“Wait, Yang. Everyone will be there? My teammates and..yours?” Jaune asked looking puzzled.

She nodded. “Yep, before becoming part of the family I had received a letter from Ruby about joining the Mistral tournament for kicks. Weiss is just showing to watch in hopes of  getting you to agree to a sponsorship deal, Pyrrha.” Yang said that last part towards the Spartan.

“Normally I’d be inconvenienced, but this is actually the perfect opportunity. I’ve been meaning to bait her into the deal and get her alone at her manor so that my husband and I can claim the Heiress.”

Salem nodded in approval.

“Everybody wins, also Blake’s just showing up for the heck of it. I guess being on Menagerie too long gets boring.” Yang added.

“So the whole team is gonna be there, you, Ren, and Nora included apparently. Can’t wait!” Jaune pumped excitedly.

“Patience is a virtue, Jaune. First comes Weiss Schnee then later come the rest. Now have fun, you two. Both in battle and elsewhere.” Salem finalized and turned around to enter the portal with Yang following in behind her.

 

Later…

 

The Arkos couple, fully geared up and ready to fight, arrived at the Mistralian colosseum where a crowd of onlookers gushed at the sight of the two famous hunters. Since acquiring Salem’s power booster they had been very successful in routing Grimm incursions at record breaking pace, to the point where new settlements flourished around the kingdom making them very infamous in the process.

“That reminds me…” Pyrrha started as she walked on towards the center of the ring where they saw four unmistakable colors belong to four unforgettable friends; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all present.

“There they are.” Jaune pointed out as they walked closer and took in their appearances; Ruby wore the outfit she donned shortly after Beacon with its corset, puffy sleeves, leather vambraces, and boots all topped off with her red hood. Weiss looked as elegant and poised as she ever did with her powder blue short skirt dress and developed figure. She was now a drop dead  gorgeous angel in appearance now, especially given how her long white hair hung in a rear ponytail like Pyrrha’s. Blake wore a tight black crop top stylized in her personal emblem with tight fitting pants deserved for sleek comfort and stealth. She had ditched the white trench coat she wore earlier and settled for going as miniscule as possible. Unsurprisingly was Yang, his secret third wife, wearing her own signature get up from their journey to Mistral the first time around.

The blonde babe cast him a sly wink as they approached and Jaune couldn’t  help but notice that Ren and Nora weren’t here. Yang noticed his plight and answered for him.

“Uh Ren and Nora aren’t coming, I got a message from Nora saying they’ve run into a ‘problem’ that couldn’t be ignored. Might’ve been a Grimm attack or some other trouble in the village.” She explained just before Ruby ran up to tackle Jaune into a hug.

“Jaune! I’ve missed you soo much!” She shouted into his chest making him chuckle. Pyrrha looked on with a sweetened face when Ruby broke from her embrace with jaune to hug Pyrrha next like family members reunited.  “You too, Pyrrha! It’s been forever!”

“Indeed it has, you have certainly grown taller since last time, Ruby.” Pyrrha chuckled as Ruby stepped back to show herself off.

“Because I drank plenty of milk, and killed a lot of Grimm in between.” Ruby proudly stated earning an embarrassed scoff from Weiss and snicker from Blake.

“There she goes again, embarrassing herself. You wouldn't believe that she’s in her early 20s by looking at her.” A tempered voice said and Jaune looked to Weiss waving with a fond ‘hello’. Weiss turned her attention to him next and observed him studiously, she’ll admit he’d become more impressive since last time. ‘He’s come a long way from the dorky huntsman who used to pester me for dates.’

“You’ve certainly filled out too, Arc. I must say I’m impressed with how much muscle you put on, even more so when I heard about your exploits lately. Even in Atlas I get reports of the heroics done by you and Pyrrha, now I’m guessing those rumors of both of you routing Grimm in large numbers holds a lot of truth.” She stated inspecting him.

“Really humble praise coming from the Head Schnee of the company, you’re just being the fairest of them all. You’re too much, Snow Angel.” He remarked earning a bristle from her. Pyrrha and Ruby finished hugging in time to see a peeved Weiss glaring comically at him.

“Grrr, you will never let go of that nickname, will you?”

“Nope, not as long as I get that reaction.” Jaune commented earning a twitching brow from Weiss.

“Pyrrha, be sure to control your husband before I freeze him in a block of ice.” Weiss warned testily earning a laugh from all around.

Blake walked to them next smiling fondly at the two. “It really is good to see you two again, there are a lot of Faunus citizens back on Menagerie that tell me and my parents all about you saving their villages.”

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune’s backside proudly. “Well we do our best and then some, during our own ventures we’ve learned plenty of new things to use in battle. We’d be happy to show you sometime, assuming you’re not too busy running the White Fang.” She offered.

“Believe me, I am plenty busy, the White Fang did a number to Faunus relations everywhere during their savage period, but things are steadily improving thanks to Sun, myself, and my parents. We’re also getting a lot of volunteers joining our cause. It’s a work in progress, but I’ll be sure to hold you to that offer. There are Grimm in the desert lands of Menagerie that need exterminating after all.”

“Well I look forward to it.” Pyrrha answered then looked to Weiss. “Say Weiss, you wouldn’t happen to still be looking to sponsor a celebrity model to represent your company wears, would you?”

After she asked Weiss’s face lit up with stars in her eyes. “Really? You’d be interested?!I mean I haven’t found a good representative yet, and I’ve been dying to get recruit a model huntsman with a good reputation. Goodness knows I’ve tried and refrained from pestering you. I know I have asked you for ages and I did feel bad for bothering for it considering celebrity life is something you hated, but you really want to cosign with me?”

“I’ve had a change of heart and I figure it’s time to expand beyond Pumpkin Pete to better inspire people. This can also help improve the SDC’s image as well. What do you say?”

“Absolutely! Ahem I mean, very well then. I accept your offer.” Weiss shouted with joy before dulling her tone to sound more cordial.

“Smooth, Ice Queen.” Yang jeered.

“We will discuss business after the tournament is done with, just so you know I’ve only come here as a spectator, originally in hopes of finding a rep. It’s good to know I won’t need to now that you’ve agreed to help me.” Weiss stated professionally before returning to her normal tone.

“Well the pleasure’s all mine, Weiss. Jaune and I will certainly be looking forward to working with you.” Pyrrha declared courteously s the megaphone announcer stated that the tournament will start soon.

The redhead then looked to Jaune with a knowing nod as the group of friends dispersed to either sit in the stands or compete in the tournament.

UP above in stands sat Weiss Schnee, looking regal and composed as she observed the sight of the Arkos champions down below readying for a fight. Ruby sat close by and watched in amusement, Blake did the same and cheered them on with a tiny flag with their ship name on it, and Yang observed with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she scanned around looking at her friends.

‘Hmm he he he, yes. Quite a formidable all female team they have closeby, they will make wonderful additions. Pyrrha already has the Schnee Heiress hooked like fish to bait, all that is left is to wait.’ Salem mused watching the visual from Yang’s perspective using the Seer Grimm. ‘I believe the girl’s fascination with Nikos may stem beyond fanatical admiration, there is also the knowledge that did not have a wholesome upbringing which leads to some deep seated issues regarding her father. I’m sure Jaune will play on that, she’s ripe for the picking.’

Back to Mistral the tournament things were underway with Jaune and Pyrrha readying themselves for combat; several other esteemed huntsman came out from their own entrances and eyed the two carefully.

Once the signal started, which was a loud beeping horn, the two moved in fast to engage the small legion of huntsman warriors…!

 

Time had passed by hours and the sun was setting, in the middle of the arena stood Jaune and Pyrrha barely looking any worse for wear. They stood in the middle of a dozen unconscious opponents after an energetic yet arduous battle between them.

Raising her hands up in the sky Pyrrha held up her hands, which yielded her weapons, and Jaune’s right next to hers as the audience erupted in cheers!

“Woo! Go Jaune and Pyrrha!” Ruby cried out with stars in her eyes after witnessing the battle.

Blake stayed silent for she was not the loud cheering type, but waved congratulatory nonetheless. ‘That was something else, I didn’t think even seasoned huntsmen could pull off the maneuvers they did. Amazing!’

“Attaboy, Jauney! You too, P-money!” Yang hollered out, keeping herself in character next to her peers. She was half-tempted to flash her breasts to the cameras for how giddy she was, but refrained as to not make a scene either next to her team or on the internet.

Weiss was clapping animatedly as they took their bows and shook hands with the defeated in very cordial sportsman like manners. “That was splendid! They’re perfect for sponsoring! I can hardly wait.” Weiss said out loud with a heated gaze and adoring eyes.

Yang takes notice of this and grins maliciously without anyone seeing. ‘Oh yeah, she’ll be calling Jaune daddy and Pyrrha mommy by the time they’re done. It’s no secret that her relationship with her father was a screwed up one, can’t blame her for not feeling too bad after he died. Tch, I can relate all too well to having a shitty parent.’ The image of Raven came to mind and gradually Yang’s grin stretched even wider when a certain thought came up.

Weiss walked down over to congratulate the married couple on their victory.

“So…” Weiss had to reel herself in and looked at each of them expectantly. “Let’s talk business at my estate then.”

Both nodded as the rest of team RWBY arrived with Ruby giving a fistbump to Jaune as Pyrrha highfived Blake and Yang in unison.

“After the party at our place first though. I’d like to show you lovely ladies the house the Arc husband and wife acquired through hard work.” Jaune stated earning cheers and giggles from all of them.

Once they received their trophy for the tournament and safely stashed the prize money the gang set out on a stroll throughout Mistral to take in the sights. Eventually they wound up on a small bullhead over to the Arc estate where Ruby wowed in awe at the two story building.

They had all entered inside with everyone kicking off their shoes before getting comfy.

Jaune couldn’t help but get a little aroused seeing Ruby and Weiss’s cute dainty feet, Pyrrha saw his reaction and grabbed his head to look in the way of Blake stretching her arms over her head showing off her chest. Yang gestured to Jaune from behind Blake with a finger in the hole motion using her hands, she did it so subtly without the others noticing.

‘He he hehe, this is a feeling you’ll get used to after certain actions are taken, you two.’ Salem thought in amusement when watching Jaune and Pyrrha check out the ‘fresh meat’ in the room.

Within the house the crew helped themselves to some cake and food while catching up about their current places in life.

Blake sat with Yang and Pyrrha chatting about her progress with her mission of peace, Weiss amused herself by touring the house seeing the array of extra weapons and mystique decorations of Mistral culture, occasionally seeing plenty of Pumpkin Pete goods like extra hoodies.

Jaune and Ruby however sat across from each other on their knees exuberantly talking about their heroics.

“You two were amazing out there! I want to learn whatever kick-butt secrets you learned!” Ruby cried out cheerfully gushing like a starstruck child. It’s odd considering how old she is now, but so like Ruby to behave this way. She had to stop herself from touring the house earlier when noticing the collection of weapons.

“Easy there, little sis. These three have important business to get down to. You can bug them for details later after that, you are staying in Vale for a while, right? I think you mentioned that in  your letter. They can visit you and the three of you can do some adventuring.” Yang called out from across the living room and then looked to Jaune and Pyrrha. “Right, guys?Is that cool with you two?”

Jaune nodded. “Of course, we have plenty of time to catch up and teach. I promise , Ruby. First we’ll take care of some business with Weiss then we’ll do some good ol’ team up adventuring.”

Ruby pouted cutely and smiled before handing out her right hand with pink outstretched. “Pinkie promise, Jaune.”

“Seriously how old are you again?” Weiss muttered as Jaune took her hand in his and shook it.

“What about you, Blake? Have any downtime for catching up later? You said you were interested in enlisting us to clear out some Grimm on Menagerie.” Pyrrha mentioned taking another sip of tea.

Blake nodded. “Yes, I still have that firmly in mind and I’ll go over the details with you when you two are freed up to help. Right now you should probably take care of Weiss’s thing first, goodness knows the SDC needs some positive support now that they’ve finally addressed those longtime issues under her father’s reign.”

“And unlike my father I treat all my employees fairly and just, with great pay too. I even only use Atlas droids to mine and work the more dangerous parts of Dust mines. I’m wiping the slate clean on my end.” Weiss proudly stated.

Blake nodded. “Same for the White Fang, they’re both works in progress but I think we safely say the future is in good hands. If only it weren’t for the Grimm still clouding the world.” She eyed Pyrrha with hopefulness next. “Can you and Jaune really wipe out that many? It would be a great boon and a literally paradise if we freed up that much space and eradicated the Grimm.”

“Oh we will take care of everything, Blake. On that you can most certainly trust us.” Pyrrha concluded with a glossy eyed smile that would creep out anyone if they knew the reason behind it.

 

Line-

 

After saying their temporary goodbyes and exchanging renewed scroll numbers as well as places they’ll be staying at Jaune and Pyrrha set off with Weiss and boarded her private VTOL. The pair were quite surprised when it arrived at their front yard, after seeing Weiss look so smug they figured it was everyday business with her. It was much like Winter’s own personal jet in that it was sleek in design and held some ornate white tassels on the wings representing their icey theme.

All three individuals sat in the passenger space with their duffel bags and luggage containing necessities among ‘other’ things. Weiss simply sat by a window seat and sipped her tea in relative peace as she caught up with Pyrrha and started talking about how far they could take the sponsorship.

‘She didn’t need to bring Arc with him, but I suppose as such a lovey dovey couple it was a package deal.’ She thought eyeing Jaune polishing his shield to kill time. Weiss couldn’t say she hated Jaune, not even during their Beacon years, but she internally held a degree of animosity towards him. Not because of the annoying dates he pestered her for, but because he was married to Pyrrha and happily so. At some point in the past she sought to ally with Pyrrha during initiation so as to make themselves into the most formidable force in school, but Weiss had long since moved past their juvenile mindset.

‘It’s funny how it’s come back full circle with this sponsorship deal.’ She thought secretly wishing Jaune hadn’t tagged along, she banished the thought and returned her thoughts to adoring the bronze champion sitting across from her. Having no idea what was in store for the future.

Later…

 

The three had gathered in a large spacious parlor of the manor, all servants and hired help were sent home early for the arrangement.

Weiss had given Pyrrha a set of apparel from the SDC merchandise department hoping she wore it best for representation. She always did admire her figure, and her breasts, that thought made Weiss a little ashamed of her humble C-cups.

Jaune sat on a couch nearby waiting patiently with her for the good few minutes until Weiss spoke up.

“So Jaune, I know you and Pyrrha always do things together, but I’m curious why you came with her for this. Aren’t you and your services needed for some of the lands beyond Mistral’s immediate Kingdom space? Pardon my asking by the way.”

Jaune shrugged. “Me and Pyrrha cleaned up house pretty good since our last scouting mission, not too many Grimm are gonna pile up for a while. Even if some did then the local huntsmen and defending forces that handle just fine, we softened up the Grimm for them after all.” He answered honestly and leaned forward.

“Besides, despite Pyrrha how performs in the arena she gets pretty nervous about brand new things like this. She may have posed for cereal box covers and commercials, but modeling is one thing she’d likely to be anxious with.”

Weiss nodded in completely understanding. “That’s certainly true, too many would-be volunteers are camera shy when it comes to trying on clothes. I wonder how Coco puts up with it.”

There were at least four high tech cameras floating about in the air ready for photo taking and video recording.

 _‘Can’t imagine why.’_ Jaune thought dryly and spoke. “I get it, Snow angel. I’m coming off as a third wheel, huh?”

Weiss sputtered a little in embarrassment. “Wha- no! I didn’t imply that. I just meant that I-”

“Wanted to get Pyrrha alone, right?” Jaune answered for her and suddenly Weiss felt small. “It’s no secret that I’m probably not your most favorite, even after Beacon, but I like to think we can get along a lot better and just get to know each other more.” He stated rather eerily that gave Weiss tingles, whether they were positive tingles or not was still in question with her.

“Whether you like me or not, Snow angel, I’ll do my best with Pyrrha and work in getting you to come around too.”

Jaune then stood up and looked over to her with an impressive domineering gaze. For some reason she liked this bold side of him, it almost reminded her of her father except that Jaune wasn’t a business obsessed asshat like Jacques Schnee.

“I’m coming out.” Pyrrha’s voice sounded from afar and the two turned to see the champion walk out in stylish SDC brand sportwear; a tight pair of lightblue bike shorts and sporty bust showing her cans yet keeping them in check. She even wore light blue bands on her wrists and did a confident pose like an athlete.

“Wow! You look great in those, Pyrrha. And that’s just a light sportwear set.” Jaune commented making her gush red.

Weiss was even worse, she was positively red in the cheeks and feeling a nosebleed coming out. It’s no secret that her admiration may tread into possibly lesbian tendencies, from envying her body to wanting to be her, to perhaps wanting to get her in skimpy swimwear. Weiss would say she plays both sides even though she wouldn’t confess that out loud, but Jaune will soon have her melting like that for him too.

 _‘I’ll even get her to call me daddy.’_ He thought as the cameras clicked and recorded Pyrrha flexing her physique in the sportswear.

She did this for four minutes and went back into the dressing room nearby to change into the next set.

“Enjoy the show, didn’t you, Snow angel?” Jaune asked teasingly.

“S-shut up! And stop calling me that.” Weiss sputtered and tried to recompose herself.

Pyrrha came back out wearing an ultra tight two piece swimsuit adorning the Schnee logo, the outfit was made of refined material that tightened up on her body like leather, but was white in contrast to her blazing red hair. This time Pyrrha did a sexy pose where she slumped to the floor straddling the air and puffing her chest out with a sexy smirk on her face.

Jaune got hard looking at his wife like that and Weiss had even more trouble controlling herself altogether. Pyrrha knew this and gave a knowing look to her husband after staying in that pose for several minutes.

The cameras whirred and soaked in everything visual. She got up and did one last pose, in which she propped her hands on her knees and stuck out her ass tauntingly. Jaune was resisting the urge to fuck his wife right then and there and Weiss couldn't keep still to save her life, oh yeah she definitely had a lady boner for the champion.

Once she returned to standing normally Pyrrha spoke up. “Um Weiss, are you alright?”

“F-fine! Just m-move on to the next set!” She stammered cutely making Jaune and Pyrrha smirk.

“Well if you say so, but before I continue I’d like to demonstrate certain tools and devices that aided me and Jaune in our battles against the Grimm. Could I trouble you to allow that?”

Weiss saw no reason to decline and simply nodded. “Sure, whatever helpful things you two use can certainly better our image as well.”

“Very well, let’s shake on it first though.” Pyrrha offered and Weiss took her hand in polite manners, not knowing she was being marked by the witch’s magic.

After Pyrrha withdrew it she took Jaune by the hand to lead him into the dressing room with her.

‘Why did she take Jaune?’ Weiss wondered as she slowly got herself together. ‘I am really like that, aren’t I? Oh lord...this must be why I always feel a little tense with Jaune even though I thought I grew up since then. I’m such an embarrassment, looking like this…’

“We’re coming out.” Pyrrha’s voice rung out musically as she walked out the room with Jaune behind her, the sight Weiss beheld made her gasp for the visual was shocking her.

Pyrrha, now clad head to toe in a very tight leather gimp suit which held hard-to-see flaps and zippers over her private parts. The one piece skin suit lead up to her head where her face was visible but the back of her head was covered in the material with a ponytail sprouting out the hole. She even had on a collar with the tag named ‘Amazon’ embedded onto it.

She stood wearing high heel leggings, holding a leash attached to her collar in one hand and the aforementioned ‘tools’ in her other hand.

Weiss was no stranger to common sexual knowledge and saucier gimmicks used in such hijinks, but she could clearly tell they were into some really kinky shit. She just couldn't identify what she was holding, but a few of those items definitely looked penis shaped.

As for Jaune, he stood behind his wife wearing nothing but a leather collar and tight black speedos, fully showing the Heiress his impressively toned body and...large package tucked behind the garment.

“We’d like you to sponsor our ‘tools’ , Weiss. Think of what the SDC can gain if they expand themselves to the idea of Dust powered sex toys, maybe Atlas could even build mass produced androids like Penny  to serve as sexbots.” Pyrrha offered when Weiss was adjusting to what she was seeing.

‘Is this really Jaune and Pyrrha? What’s gotten into them?’ Weiss thought in turmoil as she tried processing this. It didn’t make any sense, these two of all people were acting like sex maniacs. Perverted ones at that.

“Did you know that Dust can also double as an aphrodisiac if mixed a certain way with certain ingredients? Just food for thought, as for now just watch me and wife demonstrate the use of our tools for you to think about.” Jaune explained as Pyrrha got down on her knees before him and undid the flap zippers keeping her breasts and pussy confined in tight leather.

Weiss nearly nosebleed because of what she was seeing and strangely enough she was more than open to letting this progress. The mark on her palm lit up unseen and unnoticed.

Pyrrha gingerly shoved a large plug looking object melded with what looked to be a horsetail and shoved it into her own ass with an erotic moan. The rounded end just happened to be coated in energy Dust making what she felt magnified as it settled snugly into her ass. Jaune’s hand came around and pumped it back and forth into her anus several times, making her even weaker to its stimulations while she worked on fishing his cock out.

She brought it out and salivated at the presence of his meat tapping her face, Weiss couldn't take her eyes off it, off Jaune Arc’s large erect cock. Once Pyrrha started slurping around the head she wasted no time in pushing herself to inhale all of it, Weiss started feeling up around her breasts while watching. A sight Jaune liked to see as he grabbed a hold of Pyrrha’s head and started pumping his hips forth, essentially face humping her.

Like a champ Pyrrha took it like one and sucked hard with each thrust he delivered. Weiss had shucked off her mini-jacket and hunched up her skirt to caress her panties and feel up her own breasts, even she had no idea what brought this about. For the longest time she went without attending these needs, the mark glowing in her palm probably helped with that.

 _‘What’s going on with me? Why can’t I stop!?_ ’ She thought feeling the waves of arousal override her rationale. She didn’t want to stop.

The flapping sounds coupled with wet moans escalated with Pyrrha gripping her lover’s hips to deliver forceful hard sucks. This continued for several minutes until Pyrrha pulled off leaving Jaune unfinished, she teasingly fondled his shaft gently tapping it on her cheeks several times before turning around on all fours wiggling her buttocks.

“I’d rather you save up your energy lover,  you’re gonna need it for Weiss.” She stated out loud shocking the snow haired girl. “How about you take that specially made paddle and punish me for leaving you without finish.”

Jaune smirked and kicked off the undergarment he was wearing and grabbed a moderately sized spanking paddle made of wood covered in leather and small spiky nubs.

 _‘They want me to endorse those?!’_ Weiss thought looking from the paddle to the butt plug to...Pyrrha lubricating an unoccupied strap-on with her mouth. The way she provocatively suckled and bobbed her head on the plastic phallus set off alarm bells in Weiss’s body.

She finished sucking on it and gently placed it aside waiting for the inevitable strike from her husband.

Smack!

The paddle came down on her leather clad cheeks earning a pained mewl of content from the champion.

“Nnggh! Again!” Pyrrha called out and received another smack of the paddle on her buttocks! Her thighs bucked and her position crumbled only slightly, Weiss watched on in perverse fascination as Jaune continued spanking her ass!

“Hooaah!! Lead me around, Jaune! L-lead _-smack-_  the pony around!” She hollered with her tongue lolling out and her eyes looked crazed with perverse hunger.

“As you wish.” Jaune got up and grabbed the handle of the leash connected to her collar and lead her around in a circle while she crawled.

To Weiss it was the damndest thing she ever saw; Elite super celebrity champion Pyrrha Arc(Formerly Nikos) was being lead around like a bitch in heat and enjoying getting treated like one.

“Aagghh! Hooaa…!” Weiss this time moaned when she had both hands underneath her fancy skirt. They fiddled around and fingered her pussy as she watched the scene, right now Jaune had spanked Pyrrha a couple of more times before they looked her way.

The look on Pyrrha’s face haunted her a little, it was like they peered into her very soul with perverse delight. Right now, although being deprived of cumming, Pyrrha slung herself alongside Jaune’s right leg like a trophy slave as they locked onto her.

“Weiss...we know you’re deprived of love and we can give it to you.” Pyrrha offered in a soothing voice that she felt drawn to. Part of it had to do with the seeping corruption of lust fueled ark magic coursing through her veins.

Another part was that Weiss had never felt warmth of any kind, at least not in most of her family nor with sexual relations. She had been brought into run the SDC earlier than planned and she’d been busy running it most of the time…just as she had been losing out on a warm childhood because of business.

Jaune offered out his hand as well and Weiss slowly reached for both of them, once they latched on they pulled her up to embrace them like an affection hungry child.

Jaune himself wasted no time in pulling the frosty into an embrace that began with him dipping her body and tonguing out her mouth. This surprised her at first but slowly she relaxed into it while Pyrrha started undressing her.

From tearing fabric to removing all forms of high priced garment she had done it; Weiss standing between them bashfully covering herself with her hands.

Pyrrha came up behind her and removed her hands right before reaching around to pull her into a succulent tongue writhing kiss, one that she happily returned. Jaune grinned and examined her developed C cups and started fondling them causing her to moan within Pyrrha’s mouth.

Weiss’s hand came up to snake around the neck of the champion while another rested on Jaune’s mat of blonde hair, she mewled and reacted to his treatment on her breasts. He made her squirm and she couldn’t help but be impressed.

After a while of foreplay Pyrrha detached herself from Weiss’s mouth leaving a trail of saliva bridging their lips. She turned to Jaune real quick before speaking. “I’ll be right back, going to change into something more comfortable.” She winked and grabbed something from the pile of toys before heading into the dressing room to change, leaving Weiss alone with Jaune.

She looked up into his eyes, blue for blue, and felt a little anxious considering how predatory he came off as earlier.

His arms snaked around her petite body pulling her close so that her bare chest pressed up against his, he looked down into her eyes with that same domineering gaze as earlier. “You’re gonna call me ‘Daddy’ when we’re done, my adorable snow angel.”

“Ww-wait- mphf!” Weiss was cut off from protest when Jaune sucked her lips into his again leaving no chance of resistant thought as he cleaned out her mouth with his tongue. Weiss felt her sense of self erode away as the big warm body ensnared her in the embrace. Her arms came up to wrap around his head just as her legs hiked up to enclose over his hips.

The two took their passionate make-out to the couch where they continued exchanging saliva, that was until Jaune gently broke off to snake down to her stark naked pussy, which was moistening with excitement.

Wasting no time he dove in and started tenderly nibbling on her clit while sliding his tongue around the lips of her vulva, this made Weiss screech with pleasure and grip the cushion like she were clawing them.

‘ _So tasty.’_ He thought to himself and continued tasting and tonguing the snatch of the famous Weiss Schnee.

Her thighs bucked and her hands gripped his head as she humped herself against it. Weiss held out for only a little while until she cried out in climax, coating Jaune’s face in her juices!

“Looks like you’ve been treating your ‘daughter’ rather well, honey.” Pyrrha’s voice spoke up and both looked to see the champion outside of her leather outfit and into a lacey one piece lingerie suit with no cups. Her large breasts were visible with the rest of her body barely covered up by lacy transparent cloth with frilly design, but what really drew Weiss’s attnetion was the strapon she snugly strapped to herself. The phallus was well lubricated and Pyrrha was eyeing the dainty Snow angel hungrily.

“Daughter…?” Weiss uttered as Jaune pulled up off the couch.

“That’s right, Weiss. Our ‘abilities’ gave us a bit of insight and with you we can tell...that you have a crazy ‘Daddy’ kink. Well consider Pyrrha your ‘mommy’ and me the dad. Yang certainly does.” Jaune explained leaving Weiss dazed as the redhead closed on behind her to gently lift her up by the thighs.

‘Y-Yang too?’ She thought numbly as a new wave of sensation eroded her mind, most of which being desire for the corrupted couple.

“What do you say, Weiss? Want to join our little family and help create a new world? We can be all the family you’ll ever need.” Jaune stated soothingly as he closed in.

Weiss felt herself break at the notion. “Yes! Please!” She cried out earning a soft chuckle from the pair.

“Alright, let’s get you initiated then.” Just as soon as Jaune said that Weiss felt something press against her buttocks before sliding up into her ass.

“Hhhaaauuu!!!” She cried out as Pyrrha’s strapon cock drove snugly into her cute butt, she was firmly sheathed and the smaller girl felt a whole myriad of new sensations. Her face slowly became screwed up in a tongue lolling pleasant expression eager for sex.

“Here you are, lover. I think she’s ready.” Pyrrha cooed licking up the side of Weiss’s flustered face as she spread apart her vulva for Jaune.

He grinned and gripped his phallus readily as she approached the illustrious heiress.The sheer feel of Pyrrha’s strapon firmly sheathed inside her ass was too much for her and she couldn’t bare to depart from it. Jaune had come closer and held apart her deliciously creamy petite legs as the head of his meat slowly inched to her mound and…

-pop-

His cock slid without mercy into her insanely tight cunt making Weiss grit her teeth in stinging pain as her hymen was broken.

This surprised Jaune and Pyrrha until the former grinned victoriously as he adjusted himself inside. “Well Weiss, I had no idea I was your first. I guess now I can cross that off the bucket list.” He joked until Pyrrha gently smacked his forehead in playfulness before jutting her hips up against Weiss’s ample buttocks.

The petite heiress snapped out of her trance and started moaning at the intense feel of two cocks penetrating her body. Her legs came up and locked around Jaune’s butt while her hands locked around his neck making sure he was as deep as can be.

Jaune started pumping and at the same time so did Pyrrha, Weiss started mewling uncontrollably as the pair drove each of their lengths deep into the Heiress’s holes in tandem. It was overwhelming to her and she loved every minute of it.

He rocked his hips against her tight twat just as Pyrrha gently rocked her own into her rear, like a piston engine they shifted in and out rhythmically without depraved lust written in their faces. They brought Weiss down with themselves onto the couch where Pyrrha lied on the bottom having Weiss in the middle like an ice cream sandwich, Jaune was the top and once he reinserted into her they started pumping rampantly into the petite girl.

“OOoohh yes!! Daddy!! Daddy!” Weiss hollered out, now fully corrupt, and locked her hands behind Jaune’s neck so as to savagely suckle on his tongue while keeping her legs clamped around his ass. The sounds of the romp increased in volume and frequency with intensified moans included.

Minutes more of this continued until Weiss screeched out in titanic orgasm bringing Jaune along with her! The blonde man lunged his hips into her squirming form as he pumped rope after rope of semen into her depths, at the same time Pyrrha was overcome with stimulation as well and came atop the couch into the strapon.

Jaune continued pumping more thick shots of sperm into his little Snow angel when Pyrrha leaned in to the side of her ear whispering seductively. “He sure is filling you up, Weiss. Is it not a dangerous day for that?” She asked purring and Weiss was too drenched in pleasure to think or respond.

“I suppose you’re right not to worry, you wanted to be a part of a family after all. What’s better than pumping out more from the man who made you call him ‘Daddy’.” She concluded with a smirk and smacked her ass from underneath making her cum yet again onto Jaune’s cock.

He had finished cumming but wasn’t sated yet, neither was his still rigid cock.

Pyrrha had undone the strapon and presented herself in doggystyle position again, but this time with Weiss directly underneath her face to face.

 _‘Time to use that technique Mistress taught me._ ’ Pyrrha thought to herself when her left hand shone in dark violet glow. She touched her normal D- cup breasts,which return to normal size after a while, and made them regrow into the F cups she had during Jaune’s birthday celebration.

Weiss’s eyes went wide in wonder as the large melons expanded over her chest. “That’s right, Weiss. They’re quite big aren’t they? You can help yourself since they’re lactating, go on...and feed from mommy.” She offered with a sultry voice, clearly getting immersed into the roleplay that Weiss was hypnotized into.

The smaller girl craned her head at an angle and started gingerly sucking Pyrrha’s left breast into her mouth, oddly enough milk did came out and she drank it in gusto while squeezing the other boob. This made Pyrrha groan in delight just before she felt Jaune drive his member all the way into her backdoor.

“Eeaaaghh!!” She hollered out doubly with Weiss feeding from her large breasts and Jaune plowing her ass again.

Again the sounds of flesh colliding with flesh resumed and so too did the growing moans of Pyrrha Arc, Weiss continued suckling on her breasts in tandem while she was getting railed, but while waiting for ‘Daddy’ to finish up with ‘Mommy’ she had decided to play with herself too.

Back and forth Pyrrha’s semi-nude form undulated all over the smaller girl, her face a screwed up mess of ecstasy, Jaune had hunched over so he could kiss up her neck and mastubrate her pussy while still pounding.

Before long her body jumped back and forth between the two bodies in climax causing Jaune to let out inside her anal depths once again, Pyrrha did really like taking it back there after all.

Once Pyrrha was satisfied and Jaune withdrew from goo filled butthole he turned his attention to Weiss lying on her back and staring up at him expectantly.

His member was still hard, partially thanks to Salem’s magick, and ready for one final round. The image of Weiss peering up at him hopefully with arms outstretched was more than enough for him.

Seconds later the moaning resumed and Weiss straddled Jaune’s body in cowgirl position feverishly bouncing up and down on his cock. Pyrrha laid spent on the couch watching with gusto and making sure the hover cameras recorded every minute of what was transpiring, for many purposes later on.

Weiss’s hair had been undone letting it flow beautifully while she rode Jaune as he lay back relaxed enjoying the ride.

“Aaah haa aaaggh!!! Daddy!!!” She screamed out loud and arched her back when cumming, taking jaune with her as she did. Yet again she felt the pulse of his cock pump his seed into her womb as she came down on h im, a wide sex crazed smile written on her face.

 _‘Another one down.’_ Pyrrha mused whimsically to herself.

 

Later…

After deciding to get wed into the dark matrimony via Salem, Weiss traveled back with Jaune and Pyrrha a new person. There at the house in Mistral she was greeted by Salem, whose magic mark made her familiar and motherly. Before the binding ritual could take place they were all transported to Salem’s realm where Weiss met up with her co-wife and teammate Yang.

Now apart of it all she felt no problem in agreeing to act like a faux daughter to Jaune and Pyrrha, who aided in her rebirth, and as such all of SDC’s resources and capabilities were at their disposal with new ideas in mind. Such as the Dust infused sex toys and possible sexbot androids modeled after Penny, but details would have to wait til later.

‘Hmm, so this is my bed.’ Weiss mused when greeting her furnishings of her private room at Salem’s castle. Her bed’s position had built in railings that created a perimeter making it seem like a crib at times, possibly intentionally for the sake of roleplay.

Weiss loved that idea.

“Considering her now infantil maturity I’d say this a great opportunity of practice in taking care of future children.” Salem commented when looking back to the proud pair.

“Indeed it will.” Pyrrha answered back.

“Yeah…Let’s hold Blake up to that offer of hers after some rest.” Jaune offered recicing nods from all around, including Weiss.

“My bed is big enough for all us.” Salem added suggestively.

 

All four now rested in bed together naked as the day they were born with Jaune in the middle, Pyrrha and Salem at his sides and Weiss on top near his chest. They were sleeping comfortably together, with all four girls filled with love in their hearts for ‘Daddy’.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

**_Next- Corruption of the Kitten._ **

 


	4. Black Cat Collared

**Arkos- Salem’s champions of Corruption**

**Chapter Three- Black Cat collared**

**By Azure**

 

 

**Part One**

 

It was another beautiful sunny Saturday morning and somewhere along the Mistral countryside there stood the Arc household; home to one man, an eldritch matriarch, and three fellow wives all of whom were married to him. Each gal even had their own distinctive kink fetish for the bedroom, you could say it brought out their more dormant wilder sides.

Inside the house sitting comfortably on her knees and atop the large queen sized bed of the guest bedroom was Salem the witch; wife, future mother to be, and all around empress of the dark world and more notably Queen of BDSM sex. The pale skinned sorceress had her ghastly white hair undone and flowing freely down her back, she hummed a pleasant tune to herself as she occupied her hands with stroking Yang Xiao Arc’s golden mane.  

The blonde brawling babe herself laid there completely complacent on her belly with her head resting atop Salem’s left thigh and legs dangling in the air. She wore a simple overlong shirt, with the imprint design of her favorite musical band The Freelancers, and wore nothing else over the rest of her body .Not wearing panties nor even a bra, she saw no need for those while living within this household, not when considering how frequently sex transpired around here. Her preferred activity was with her husband as proud ‘owner’ of ‘Goldie’, her sub name for when she behaves like a horny dog.  She occupied herself with flipping through various feeds and trending articles  on her personal scroll.Her fingers swiped screens, occasionally texting friends, and keeping tabs on Blake and the rest of her Beacon Alumni wherever they were. As for the dark witch sitting above her combing her hair; she wore a transparent nightie showcasing her plump breasts and dark nipples, her lower body merely donned a thin crimson silk thong leaving little to the imagination. She sometimes wondered if there was even a point to wearing it, she always loved having Jaune aggressively screw her when sitting down, she even loved spreading her legs apart and tempting the other wives to suck on her breasts and eat her out.

 _‘I suppose I just like to dress elegantly and with class, but with as little clothing as possible.’_ She thought to herself amused.

While Yang was rummaging through the usual feeds around Remnant she happened to come across a rather fresh advertisement for the SDC’s recent adult product line. ‘Oooh another SDC ad! Never thought I’d hear myself say that, but ho oh look at these pictures! Jaune and Pyrrha are really standing out in these SDC photos. At least that scandalous gear they’re wearing does, seeing them in such saucy outfits really revs my gears. Ggrroowl.’

“Hey lookie here at Jaune and Pyrrha, Mistress. They’re posing here in yet another photo ad and looking pretty damn stylish wearing those skimpy outfits Weiss designed for them.” Yang said gesturing to the screen in which Salem turned her gaze to.

“Hmmm.” Salem focused on the screen and cracked her lips in a smile.

The picture she looked at featured Jaune and Pyrrha in a romantic pose together with the former standing behind his wife cradling her abdomen whereas she hooked her arms around his backside looking like lovers normally do. In this case however it appeared as a rather provocative ad cover that theoretically could be used for a risque movie. What Pyrrha wore was a skin tight two piece sportswear outfit made of tightened light blue material bearing the Schnee logo on it. It left very little to the imagination seeing as how her pubic bone was completely visible and her cleavage nearly revealed her nipples through the boob window on the top portion of the outfit. Salem smirked at the sight of Pyrrha having her hair done in the lopsided ponytail like Weiss, she even had glossy ice blue lipstick and eyeshadow on for that frosty theme. Jaune simply had on an SDC brand banana hammock and a collar connecting to a plastic Beowolf themed BDSM mask that had been tugged back. The two looked positively perverse grinning back at the camera, it did Salem’s heart proud.

“My my,they look quite fabulous there, and in the public eye no less.” Salem said with a giggle. Yang swiped the screen now showing the line of adult toys sponsored by Pyrrha herself; they were mainly regular adult products but with modifications made by Weiss and Pyrrha to implement Dust as a power source as well for that extra spice. Such examples were a Dust fueled vibrator and Jaune’s own Dust infused version of viagra, the latter was meant to give men long lasting stamina and extreme sexdrive. Thinking on Jaune’s contribution gave Salem an idea to use for later. Her blood red eyes glossed the sales number as well as articles detailing the raunchy showing.Needless to say the numbers of sales were through the roof, it may be much easier to spread the corruption influence than she thought.

 _‘In this turmoil ridden world where nightmare creatures surround civilizations, it’s no wonder that stress relief products such as these would sell in great scores. Perhaps the additive of Dust also creates a mild addiction and heightened stimulation beyond that of the standard._ ’ She mulled and noticed the next ad scene Yang flipped to.

There were even demonstration photos of the champion shoving a plastic dildo into her mouth while looking at the camera with haunting bedroom eyes, her provocative poses were taken in droves of pictures. Some of which were plastered all over the news feed.

“Ah I’m so proud of those two, they are blossoming into fine champions of corruption indeed.” She stated and neatly combed through Yang’s hair, the younger girl giggled inwardly and enjoyed the attention to her prided hair.

“The Gala exposition for some of that stuff was yesterday, right? You think Jaune and Pyrrha are still sleeping in?” Yang questioned innocently.

“Of that I’m sure,  there’s the obvious reason for their deep slumber, but I shall have them awake soon. It is a brand new day in which to either perverse ourselves or work our machinations to spreading the joy we have attained. Those two often can’t help themselves around each other no matter where they are, such is pure love, but I do think that Schnee is awake and playing with her dolls in the other room. I think she dresses them up when thinking on ideas for more adult clothing lines.” Salem explained and Yang nodded to herself.

“Heh, that Weiss…she’s certainly living out her kid years, by becoming one again.” Yang trailed off snickering and thinking about a certain cat eared Faunus she’d like ‘mommy’ and ‘Daddy’ to bring in next.

“Now now Goldie, that’s no reason to mock your fellow wive, Weiss is still largely herself, but in a sense of indulging in the more childlike wonders she never experienced due to her original father’s controlling nature. That’s a thing of the past now.” Salem addressed and smiled fondly at the memory of Weiss last night riding Jaune and calling him ‘Daddy’. She remembered the fond overjoyed look on her face as she held on tight during his climax into her petite ass.

 _‘Hmm, as I recall she had a sister and a mother….’_ Salem thought until she noticed Yang furrowing her brow contemplating something.

“What’s on your mind, dear?” She asked in a motherly tone.

“Well aside from having ‘Daddy’ go after Blake next, I was thinking of doing something special today, ya know.Like regular girl stuff.” Yang answered back pleasantly.

Salem put a finger to her chin in thought.

Elsewhere in the house inside another guest room there knelt Weiss Schnee-Arc, head of the SDC and aspiring leader in the name of her grandfather Nicholas Schnee, fiddling with an array of beautiful handcrafted dolls resembling team RWBY. Each doll was custom made and designed by the finest hand crafters at the manor and done with the utmost quality. They were not plush, but rather figurines resembling everyone to the most minute details.

“There you, now Goldie and Snowflake, which happens to be my pet name, will go over here to stand right next to mommy and daddy.” Weiss said in a childishly girlish voice with a chirpy smile on her face. Her hair was undone and she was dressed in her usual nightie while wearing nothing underneath. Weiss looked over to the Jaune and Pyrrha dolls, yes she had team JNPR made too, and pushed hers, Yang, and Pyrrha’s to him.

“Now all my dolls are together and neatly assembled, soon Daddy will make it with all the mommies and everyone else children!” She squealed clapping her hands together. Weiss noticed her scroll on nightstand buzzed and picked it up to gleam a chipper smile. “Yay! Profits are going through the roof with that new product line up! Mistral seems to be our biggest buyer, and Atlas is right up there with them. I guess it kinda makes sense, both kingdoms are total stiffs in need of some loving, tee hee!” She gushed and put it away when she heard Salem’s voice call out.

“Snowflake, dear. Come on over to ‘Mommy’s’ room so we can plan our daily activity.” Salem’s voice rung out in a jovial motherly way, one wouldn’t expect that with her nightmarish features.

“Coming, mommy!” Weiss called out and before rushing out the door, picked up both the Jaune and Pyrrha dolls to give them tight affectionate hugs.

After the silver haired girl got to the room she found Salem brushing Yang’s hair attentively, the latter sat perfectly still so as to not mess her up. It was odd to see Yang of all people sitting like a well disciplined child, but it was good to see her behaving well for Mistress.

Weiss thought she was trying to earn good girl points with the Mistress so as to spend more time with Daddy later privately.

 _‘Huh, you know, this gives me an idea for what our daily thing today should be.’_ She mused and walked on in.

“There you are, Snowflake. Goldie here was inkling to venture out of town with all of us for some girl’s time out. Have any thoughts you liked to express in that matter?”

“As a matter of fact I do, watching you comb Yang’s hair has given me the idea, plus after fixing up my dollies in the morning I just feel like we need to go get….makeovers!” Weiss offered making the other grin in reaction.

“Ho yeah! I’m down for that! Let’s just wake Daddy and Pyrrha first, they’re probably snoozing pretty bad since they got real naughty last night after the Gala. I guess positioning herself and with her  husband wearing all that kink gear got her motors running.”

Weiss bit down on her left thumb in mild annoyance, she herself wanted to indulge in some private time with Daddy as well, but she had been rather tired from the presentation. Thus her own romp with him the night before was short lived because she passed out after her first two orgasms. She was well spent that night, but what also taxed her was talking with various investors and clientele interested in her products. She wanted a full day of pumping and humping Jaune till she could no longer walk.

 _‘I suppose I’ll have to wait for the opportune moment to have him all to myself.’_ She grimaced in thought and visualized herself sitting in Jaune’s lap like a child, the visual transition to naughtier bits involving Jaune feeling up her dress and petting her before pulling her lithe frame into an intense tongue slurping kiss.

“Hoohh, yes…! I need...Jaune right now…!” She uttered feeling her thighs quiver until Salem stepped behind her.

She felt Salem’s hands on her shoulders. “Fret not, Snowflake. I have in mind a very special idea in store for Daddy after we’ve had our makeovers. I’m fairly sure you’ll like it, I know he certainly will.”

Weiss nodded rapidly with an eager smile.

“First things first, let’s go get us some grub.” Yang shouted cheerfully with her mane of hair done into two large twintails again.

In Jaune and Pyrrha’s room…

“Mmmnnhh, honey time to wake up.” Pyrrha groggily mewled with a chipper smile as she flipped over on her side to cuddle closer to Jaune.

The blonde man’s eyes slowly blinked open and registered the world around him before turning to his wife with a loving smile. “Morning, I guess we really got into it last night huh. Did positing in front of those people turn you on that much?”

Pyrrha giggled and booped his nose with her left index finger. “It was more of being up there with my darling husband to be honest, but I’ll be admit to greatly enjoying the attention while dressing like that. If only I could’ve made love to you right in the spot with that audience.”

Jaune shrugged and held his chin in thought. “You know...maybe we can consider that for the future, it definitely worked wonders for me too.”

Pyrrha’s face lit up with excitement and she nodded before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

“Consider it agreed upon, I love you, Jaune.”

“I love you too, Pyrrha. My naughty ‘Amazon’.” He whispered as the two made out for several minutes before eventually getting up from bed.

* * *

 

“Eh? What’s with the list of chores?” Jaune asked after reading through a surprisingly long list of errands to run at Salem’s request. He noted that there were also things in here that pertained to Yang and Weiss exclusively such as ‘Wash Bumblebee’ and ‘Maintain dollies’. Pyrrha even threw in a few things for him to do like ‘polish our weapons array’.

He looked up to see Salem sitting gracefully at the table with only her nightwear on, Weiss and Yang had all dressed up in their outgoing casual wear, which wasn’t much save for showing a lot of skin. With Weiss she wore a simple light blue dress ornate in snowflake design underneath a white long sleeve shirt. He loved how the spaghetti straps showed off her smooth creamy shoulders and choker lined neck. The little tag on the choker was his own personal symbol embroidered in gold over the SDC logo.Yang simply donned a pair of tight cutoff shorts with thong in full view, her ass looked marvelous in them and her tank top was trim short allowing much visual of her breasts. She specifically leaned down every now and then for Jaune’s pleasure, much to the childish agitation of Weiss.

 _‘I want bigger boobs too! Maybe Mistress can help me out, I’ll have to ask her about it later.’_ She fumed and sipped her orange juice while glaring daggers at Yang.

Pyrrha was in the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing but a short apron as she cooked eggs and bacon over the stove, she often bent herself over so that her naked back and delicious ass was fully shown to her lover. Jaune very much appreciated the sight.

“Oh it’s just a list of things we need our ‘man of the house’ to perform for us while we girls are out for an all-female outing.” Yang answered while tenderly biting down on a sausage in an overly erotic manner. The way her lips and tongue curled around the meat before gingerly biting it made Jaune too aroused and agitated to sit straight. Pyrrha topped her by bending over to pick up an ‘accidentally’ dropped fork, he got a look of her large breasts, stuck in the size as when Salem cast her spell to make them grow big.

“Gah! Why are they tormenting me so?!’ Jaune thought in frustration while also trying to keep his composure. That was until Weiss sat directly in his lap and latched her petite arms around his neck looking flirtatious.

“Oh daddy, it's just a few chores. We're gonna make ourselves look so pretty for you while we’re gone. And afterwards...well…” She turned in to his side to whisper in his ear. “...we’ll be waiting for you with a real nice surprise.” She cooed seductively and slithered her tongue around his earlobe while stroking his bulge sending shivers ups his spine.

“Okay..hhuaaa..., reason is valid, I guess. Looking forward to it.” He struggled to say as Weiss rearranged herself to sit wriggling her butt firmly in his lap and on his crotch. Jaune was having a really tough time containing himself now, he was half-tempted to just grab the petite company owner and fuck her senseless right there, but before he could even do anything at all Weiss got off of him. She arose to sit nearby the others sporting a mischievous look on her face as she had done, leaving Jaune a little more than frustrated and blueballed.

“It would be wise to eat first, dear. You’re gonna need your energy for those errands, among other things later.” Salem said wriggling her finger testily at Jaune and gesturing to his plate.

Deciding to ignore his erection and fill his stomach he started digging in,fortunately his displeasure wouldn't last long. Several pairs of feet rose up and placed themselves in his lap to give his groin a very sensual massage. He visibly relaxed and reclined into the seat hoping he wouldn’t be left hanging again, Jaune started sighing in relief as they went on.

Pyrrha giggled cutely and positioned her left foot around his balls feeling them up, Yang purred as she stroked his right inner thigh using her right foot, and Weiss winked at him and blew him a kiss while wiggling her toes just above his groin, and Salem simply swallowed a cherry whole in the most erotic way while fiddling along the sides of his shaft with both her feet.

“Oooh don’t stop.” Jaune moaned and reclined further into his seat, the girls continued working their magic for several minutes until they finally stopped, much to his reluctance and annoyance. ‘Oh come on!’

Salem then spoke up. “We want you to preserve your energy, Darling. Can’t have you expending any of it right there. You’ll see why.”

“You already said that!” Jaune wanted to scream, instead he bit down hard on his sausage biscuit. The other wives just laughed in mirth, even Salem.

Jaune sighed and slumped in his chair. “Blue Balled twice in the same morning and now I have to run a whole bunch of errands and chores while you girls get to go hang out.”

Salem grinned and stood up to magically alter her appearance to that of ‘Blair’ , her human disguise form. She magically manifested the a slightly different set of clothes this time; a tight black hoop skirt and dark tank top showing cleavage, she even added a choker with the Arc symbol on it just like Weiss.

“It was all in good fun, plus that pent up energy and rage will serve well later on. Besides it’s a wife’s job to ensure the husband comes home to a pleasant ‘welcoming’ after some arduous work. You’ll thank us, Jaune.” She cooed caressing his face affectionately. Afterwards she walked off to the bedroom with all three other women, each of them passing by and kissing him on the cheeks before going to get changed.

Jaune took another look at the list and sighed, but not before wincing a few times after reading ‘Feeding a Beringel’, shepherding baby Ursa, and bathing a herd of Beowolves.

“Oy.” He muttered.

The girls set off on their way, instead of Salem teleporting them to civilization they instead took the car Jaune and Pyrrha own for transportation.

Jaune got started on his long afternoon with the household assignments; he spent forty five minutes washing and drying Yang’s motorcycle, ten minutes assorting Weiss’s various tools and dolls, nearly an hour maintaining the equipment in the armory down below on the underground level, and so on and so forth.

Minute turned into hours and Jaune found himself dreading the Grimm related tasks; Salem had a few as pets and subjects for experiments and all of them resided in the forest just outside the home.

After plenty of wrestling, sponge bathing, and the occasional life and death struggle with Nevermores, Jaune sauntered home exhausted and somewhat battered in appearance.

it was reaching sunset when he had gotten to the doorstep and the sweaty blonde man counted off all the objects in the list.

Starting with washing Yang’s motorcycle, neatly organizing Weiss’s assortment of products, polishing Pyrrha’s weapons as well as his own, painted a fresh coat on the house, and even wrestled with a Beringel while trying to feed it. Of course the Grimm beast tried using him for supper, but thankfully Jaune’s enhanced powers and physique kept him from that fate. Not that was any easier dealing with other Grimm related assignments.

“I still can’t believe I had to sponge bathe those Beowolves. I think even one of them started getting a little ‘excited’ when I touched its tail. It would explain why it kept trying to hump my leg and bite me if I pushed it off.” Jaune grumbled as he stomped back to home looking roughed up with clothes partially torn up.

 _‘Maybe I'm too tired for whatever treat they have in store in me, even with sex on the table. I think I’m just gonna go lay down._ ’ He sighed fatigued and as soon as he put his hand on the doorknob he felt the tug of space and magic transporting him away!

Into Salem’s realm he got sent to...

“Eeeyah! Oofmph!” Jaune let out as he landed directly into a chair somewhere inside a dimly lit space.

“When they say ‘surprise’ they certainly meant it.” He mumbled shaking his head and feeling another surge of comforting magic surge through his body.

He looked to see that he appeared to be seated in some lavish arm chair and looked around to get a closer look at his surroundings.

It was obvious he was in  some sort of stylish parlor theater space inside Salem’s castle and just now noticed that he appeared to be neatly tidied up with repaired attire,healed, and rejuvenated with energy.

“Wow...the wonders of magic.” He commented in awe when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

“The wonders of **my** magic, beloved.” Salem corrected him as she sauntered out in front of after appearing from behind.

She sashayed around the chair wearing long leather arm warmers, tight leather leggings attached to buttoned garters that connected to a binding body harness wrapped around her torso. Her plump large breasts, which now adorned nipple clamps, were completely visible and bouncy, her snatch could be easily seen as well. The only other piece of leather on her person was a collar with a tag saying ‘Mother’. Salem even did her hair up in its usual ornate style again, combine that with her typically sexual form and milky white skin and she was a total knockout.

Jaune was already feeling his erection rise to the occasion inside his pants. He wanted to get up ravish her but her left boot came up and gently shoved him firmly in place. Her leather clad leg then trailed down to his bulging crotch to press against it with her heel tenderly prodding his nether region. “Ah ah ah, you must wait for the show to begin first before having me, sweetheart.” She purred and licked seductively across a whipping crop, one that made Jaune blink twice in recognition at.

 _‘I know she used that crop before, but after getting a better look at it, this one looks familiar. If I had to guess I’d say it looks like Miss Goodwitch’s.’_ He thought when the curtain laden stage ahead opened up its curtains.

And there before his eyes there were three metal poles stationed on the stage, a small thing of fog crept up on the stage and Jaune’s ears were hit with a blast of techno music by Yang’s band ‘The Freelancers’, which to his knowledge consisted only of a father-daughter duo that loved to sing.

“Watch carefully, darling.” Salem hissed with her head nestling beside Jaune’s as a certain figure walked out onto the stage wearing very eye catching get up.

“I bring you...Amazon!” Salem cheered out as music blared up.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune let out when a very different looking Pyrrha Arc strutted out onto the stage.

The redheaded Amazon was almost unrecognizable; Pyrrha styled her hair in a low ponytail that trailed off on her right shoulder. Her hair itself was streaked in black with streams of her natural bright red in between. Her face adorned dark eye shadow both above and below her eyes giving her the appearance of a punk rocker,her shade of lipstick was more of a burnt red and her neck bore a spiked choker. Her clothing consisted of a tight fitting leather corset with belt straps hung over her shoulders and a zipper down her chest line. Her arms wore spiked shoulder bands, dark laced gloves, and her legs mirrored that appearance of knee high leather punk boots. Lastly her waist had a puffed up red mini-skirt completing the ensemble, for extra effect Pyrrha got into character and maintained a scowl on her face as she grinded her back up against the pole in the center.

“Wow.”

“Now introducing...Goldie!” Salem called out as the music blared and lights streamed all over the stage. “Now it’s time for our second girl to come out.” She added and the music changed to an electronic beat remix of ‘I Burn’.

Strutting confidently out onto the dance floor was Yang...dressed up as a very slutty rave dancer in the theme of ‘EDM-Electronic Dance Music’. Her hair was wild and strewn about like normal, her makeup consisted of extended neon purple eyeshadow with little star studs clinging around her sockets. Her lipstick matched the color of her eyeshadow, her outfit was little more than a two-piece swimsuit all things considered. Her chest, busty as ever, was barely held back by a neon purple and green bustier, her lower body merely adorned a thin lower set of the outfit in the same color. It also doubled as a thong in the back, fully showing her delicious creamy cheeks, what completed the ensemble was the neon green fishnet leggings worn around her legs and the knee high neon green socks covering her feet.

“How do ya like me now, loverboy!” She cheered out and turned her body to start tweaking her ass at him.

Jaune grit his teeth and gripped the armrests hard enough to crush the wood underneath.

Salem leaned down to cradle Jaune’s jaw in her hands affectionately. “Last but not least...Snowflake!”

A melancholic remix of ‘Mirror Mirror’ resounded as the stage’s lights shifted to blue and white as Weiss stepped out with a pale shade of makeup plastered on her face, making her look almost doll like. The eyeshadow was dark and icy blue in color, her eye lashes were longer than usual, and her eyes themselves were the most beautiful of watery blue shining out of her somber expression. Her hair was done in twintails with beautiful long strands of silver hair aligned with her shoulders. Her outfit was something akin to an exotic maid; she wore a frilly short apron, her body wore tight short satin black dress showing off her petite stocking clad legs. Her chest wore a puffy yet revealing piece showing her bare back, her hands wore frilly lace gloves akin to what maids use, and to top it all off she had a white cloth headdress atop of her head.

She walked out gracefully and took a bow before quickly turning around to wrap herself on the pole strutting over it in a provocative pose.

“Hngh! Can’t hold it...in! Need it!” Jaune stammered and heard a mirthful chuckle beside him.

“I will be happy to oblige you while these girls get dancing for your amusement.” Salem said and gestured to the girls a signal to begin.

The music blared into a mix of all three of their theme scores blended together; and so they begun...dancing.

Yang pulled herself up and forth grinding her front torso along the pole, she made the metal shaft slide between her large breasts as she wriggled her ass around before twerking for him again.

Pyrrha simply latched onto the pole and gently spun around it like an expert gymnast, she had one leg wrapped around it as she gyrated along it vertically. She made it look easy and boy did she make it look good! She ended up crouching so as to grind her ass against the pole enabling her cheeks to sandwich the metal shaft erotically.

Weiss simply grabbed the pole in front of her and started elegantly gyrating around it like a figure skater. What surprised Jaune more was how agile her petite form was, she somehow raised herself to lock ankles upside down letting her skirt and apron flap downward showing Jaune her laced white thong.

Jaune could clearly see her beautiful pussy in plain sight, the fabric was quite thin and transparent.

“That’s it, I can’t take anymore! I-I...uuaaah…” His voice melted in his throat when he felt Salem’s mouth enclose entirely on his exposed length. She had stealthily fished it out in its fully erect form, just the sight of it alone made her mouth water, thus she couldn’t help herself.

The elder witch pushed her face forward a bit more taking his length deep, Jaune bucked his hips and instinctively held onto her ornate bun as she held firmly onto his thighs. Her head started bouncing back and forth taking his cock for a ride, practically face humping herself with her lover’s tool.

Salem beckoned with her left hand a signal for the girls to continue going. The suction of her throat intensified gradually forcing Jaune to sit back down with Salem’s head held in his lap.

As the loud squelching noises continued, the girls on the stage kept performing. Yang imitated Pyrrha’s mix of raunchy dancing combined with elegance and started twirling herself around her pole with left leg hooked around it. She spun closer and reached her hand out to other two with a knowing wink.

After Pyrrha glimpsed over to see the mistress furiously bobbing her head in their lover’s lap she figured it was a good enough to catch his attention.

Weiss continued grinding her back and ass up on the pole as Pyrrha and Yang closed in together with arms wrapping around each other. They both snuck a look over at Jaune, who titled his head up to see them, figuring it was the perfect moment the pair turned to each other and leaned in for a deep succulent kiss.

Jaune groaned at the sight, pleased at what he sees and even more so at what he currently felt; Salem raised her head taking one long hard suck of his dick before dropping her face back down again making him groan louder.

Yang and Pyrrha continued making out with tongues tenderly slurping over one another with frenzied pace. Pyrrha then closed her lips on Yang’s tongue making sure to take one long suck of it leading to another intense sloppy kiss. Their hands roamed over each other’s backs as their chests pressed together, Yang hiked one leg over her rump while beginning to undo the straps on her back subtlely undressing her. Once her top came down Yang was treated to the sight of Pyrrha’s breasts wearing nipple clamps bearing her own personal symbol. She bashfully averted her eyes playfully before reaching for those tits and twisting the clamps. Instantly her head titled back letting out a sharp moan and shudder.

Weiss got on all fours and started undulating her body in rhythmic motion like exotic dancers do, when she felt she wasn’t getting enough attention she twisted herself to lay back and hike her legs up to the air.

Her dainty hands reached to her waist leading to her trudging her thong off to dangle off her legs. Once it was tossed away she spread her legs wide giving ‘Daddy’ a full showing her glistening cunt.

Jaune indeed saw this and struggled with the urge to go over and eat her out, but Salem’s frenzied sucking kept him rooted in place. His hips absnetmindedly started humping her face while still being seated.

Salem knew he felt close and the girls were feeling friskier by the second, reluctantly she trailed off and broke away from the tastiness of his cock. Jaune moaned in disappointment until he saw Weiss saunter over to him undoing the top part of her dark outfit and leaving herself bare behind the apron. Jaune took note of it and felt eager, once she sat down on his thighs she pushed her chest out suggestively until she started moving

She put her hands behind her back and undulated her form on his thighs with his cock hot dogging just below, he wanted to fuck her so bad he couldn’t stand it. Thankfully Salem’s strong hands came to his shoulders and started massaging them while Weiss rode his legs back and forth.

Meanwhile as Jaune was getting his lapdance from ‘Snowflake’ Salem serviced him by licking and kissing up the side of his neck, feeling up his chest alongside Weiss. Both sets of hands tenderly stroked and caressed his toned body while Pyrrha and Yang arranged themselves into a scissoring position in the background.

Both the blonde and the redhead propped themselves up on a single hand with their hips conjoining, pussy mounds gently rubbed together as one started building up momentum in grinding on it.

Yang titled her head back moaning as her pussy visibly ground against Pyrrha’s, both had their lower garments partially undone or hunched to the side so as to enjoy this feeling to the fullest. Pyrrha bit down on her lip relishing in the firm and warm pressure of Goldie’s cunt, so much so that she herself starting grinding her hips forth to her gyrations. Now the two ground their cunts together almost symmetrically in frenzied pace, moaning loud and panting hard while they do.

Over by Jaune, he was being held back by Salem who tongued out his throat with her long tongue. She had to prevent him from straight up raping Weiss on the spot due to his growing tension, the Snowflake wasn’t making it easier either. She ground her buttocks up against his cock hot dogging it in her extended lapdance. Whenever Jaune tried to reach up and grope her Weiss gently smacked his hands away and worked on his length harder.

This went on for minutes when Weiss heard Pyrrha and Yang climax together with hands held tightly and mouths covering one another’s. They moaned inside each other’s throats while feverishly exchanging saliva, feeling frisky Weiss was inclined to join them but was also tempted to fuck her ‘Father’ after taking him so far.

“Not just yet, let ‘Mommy’ have some first, Snowflake. Go join the other wives over there before we all converge on him.” Salem instructed in a gentle motherly tone. Weiss nodded slowly and got up, much to Jaune’s disappointment, and strode over to Yang and Pyrrha’s writhing forms.

Salem compensated for that and whipped herself around to present herself to his dumbfounded face. Once he saw that deprived tongue licking smile of hers, he knew what came next. Salem then magically removed his shirt and manually lowered his pants down allowing his body more freedom.

She twisted herself around and showed him her ass and pussy in the same twerking position Yang did earlier, minus the shaking. The pale witch then lowered herself directly onto his lap aiming for sheath his length with her pussy.

!

Jaune writhed in stimulation as he felt Salem sit down on his cock reverse cowgirl style, Salem crooned pleasantly as well, no matter how many times they did this it would never get stale. His member was as thick as it was lengthy and firm, she always felt full when he was inside her. Salem was fairly sure he winced pleasurably at her tightness, she made it a point to use her magic on herself and the girls to ensure that they never got stretched out too much so as to always recreate this feeling for him. Only they would ever be shaped for his mass.

She put her hands on her knees and started stroking herself backwards, grinding herself on his meat and allowing him to grasp her waist with his hands.

Soon started a symphony of subtle heated moans as the dark witch began rocking herself harder on her husband’s cock. She heard another gabble of moans and looked ahead to see a very titillating scene, one that made her grab Jaune’s face with her hand so as to guide his attention to it.

Weiss, wearing only her apron, stockings, and twintails now, was sandwiched between Pyrrha and Yang in a very compromising position. She was on her back as Pyrrha rode her face with her hands clutching the silver of her hair, the sight of the Amazon grinding back and forth on the petite girl’s face was something to behold. Especially the depraved expression she wore with her tongue lolled out, Jaune’s focus was very much on it. Yang however took control of Weiss’s lower body and joined her hips with her scissoring her out now. The blonde babe writhed with her head titled back in ecstasy as her pussy rubbed hard against Snowflake’s equally juicy snatch. He could hear Weiss moaning underneath them, the sight of this lesbian threeway was immensely pleasing to see, combine that with the sensation of Salem’s tight twat wrapped snugly around his meat, it wouldn’t be long before he blew.

Getting into the momentum he grabbed her large F cups and squeezed those fleshy orbs like a horny teenager making Salem gutturally moan in response. His hips instinctively slapped upwards in rapid pace in sync with her rocking motions, Jaune was getting on the action arlight.

She kept her left hand flexed back to cradle his chin in the direction of the stage making sure he was watching the girls. He indeed was and that added to his sex drive, especially with how the girls were stationed now.

All three were standing up together making out with all three mouths and tongues lapping over each other in the middle. Pyrrha was behind Weiss, with her upper portion of her outfit undone and on the floor and her skirt hunched to her waist. She gripped Weiss’s buttocks and gently fingered her anus with her left index finger, making the petite girl moan inside Yang’s invasive mouth. The golden girl held both of them closely, all three girls pressed their breasts against each other in full on exposure, Pyrrha’s clamps making the other two shiver a bit because of the cold metal. Topping it all off was their sexually heated faces getting lost in the nirvana of their threeway lady loving.

“I’ve made sure to record this as well, sweetheart. You never know whenever we’ll all want to watch some home movies, or perhaps even market them.” Salem commented and started bouncing  hard on his lap.

They went on for nearly ten minutes when Salem arched her back in a crushing orgasm! Her back pressed firmly against his broad chest as her pussy squeezed hard on Jaune’s cock, taking him with her. He gripped her breasts and tensed up with his hips rapidly slapping up against her buttocks!

The moment Salem felt the thick payload of seed flood deep into her quirm and into her womb her face stretched into a sexually depraved one. It was quite common among the wives to emulate that exact expression.

After a few minutes of pumping sperm into the witch Jaune felt only teensy bit spent as Salem relaxed atop of him. Around the same time the girls had been going to town on Pyrrha; Weiss had been tonguing her pussy while Yang sucked on her tits like a child, when they noticed Salem slowly getting off of Jaune with a thick dribble trail of sperm leaking out of her cunt.

“I see those looks over there,well…” She then stepped aside and gestured her hand over to Jaune, whose cock remained fully erect and ready for action. “...come get it, my children.”

Just like that all three girls broke off from pleasuring each other and hastily sauntered over to Jaune with their clothes a mess and makeovers somewhat smeared.

Each girl sexed up and extremely amorous from their girl on girl time earlier, but most of all very hungry for their husband.

“Heh, who’s first?” He asked when all three tackled him!

Seconds later a choir of moans and fleshly noises emanated from where Jaune had been seated.

Sitting on his rear and holding an arm around Weiss as she bounced up and down in his lap, Jaune attended to the needs of his women. With his free hand he had Pyrrha sit on it while fingering both her pussy and her ass in tandem ministrations. The champion was exhilarated beyond compare, especially when it came to her ass, and rode his hand wildly. Yang however simply smothered him in her F cup size tits beckoning him to suck, which he did. The moment his lips pursed on her nipples and suckled tenderly was when Yang tilted her head back and turned into a moaning mess.

Weiss was having the time of her life impaling herself rampantly on his cock with her hands latched around his neck. She moaned ‘Daddy’ repeatedly with stars in her eyes.

This went on for nearly as long as his time with Salem, leading to Jaune releasing a loud holler of impending climax. Weiss connected her ankles around his back making sure he deposited every drop, once it hit she felt his member pulse angrily and pump heavy blasts of cum into her womb! She cried out in orgasm shortly after, so too did Pyrrha on Jaune’s hand along with Yang as she held his face close to her chest!

After a very brief respite, and much to the mild pain of his member, Jaune readied to satisfy his other wives after leaving Weiss a drooling mess.

!

Jaune held up Pyrrha in a nelson armlock with his cock hammering in and out of her ass after being freshly lubed up! Amazon was a dribbling mess for her anus was her most sexually sensitive spot and Jaune was going to town on it. Yang kept occupied by latching onto Pyrrha’s juicy cunt with her lips and worming her tongue around inside in fervor. Her right hand went down below between her thighs diddling her vulva while she did.

He pounded in and out of her anus for several more minutes in that position when felt Yang creep up behind him with her hands stroking his balls. This felt like an ‘on’ button for Jaune and escalated his arousal levels considerably, Yang discovered this and continued fondling them while nibbling at his ear. This continued for a little while more when Jaune’s hips bucked hard against Pyrrha’s cheeks followed by another howl of orgasm, after enough ass fucking Pyrrha came as well and felt Jaune pump her ass with blasts of cum next!

His cock throbbed several more times until he was finished and Pyrrha’s body relaxed in his arms. Jaune felt a bit more drained and can only do one more round, once he let Pyrrha down he sat back on the ground with Yang crawling towards him. Her raver leg warmers were still on and some other bits of clothing as well, it was just her breasts, ass, and cunt that was fully visible. Jaune also noticed just now that her skin a bit tanner than her normal skin tone, it was fair to say she tanned herself up to match the raver theme.

Once she got close enough both her hands wrapped around his shaft stroking him back to life, Jaune grimaced in slight pain after the back-to-back romp he just had, not to mention he would rather clean his cock first before having Yang do anything with it.

“Oooh mistress?” Yang beckoned when she turned her head. The nearly asleep form of Salem waved her right hand in the air lazily causing a small spiel of magic to wrap around Jaune’s length.

He suddenly felt no more pain, his girth hardened to full mast again in no time at all and he himself felt rejuvenated for at least a little more action.

“There…” Yang got up and arranged herself in doggy position wriggling her rump enthusiastically. “...now you can give Goldie a fun ride, Daddy.”

Feeling a little more erect at being referred to as ‘Daddy’, he got up and gripped her hips aiming his cock into between her cheeks. He already did two girls vaginal, now to even it out, it certainly helps that Yang’s perfect ass was as irresistible as Pyrrha’s.

“Eeeuiaaggh!” Yang let out when she felt Jaune’s phallus burrow into her anus. She gripped the floor, bit her lips, and settled on the feeling for a brief few seconds when Jaune started pushing his hips in and drawing them out. He started in a slow pattern making sure she felt every inch thoroughly, her tempo of soft moans and breaths told him she was.

Yang lowered herself further to where her head nearly rested on the ground so that she could slam her hips against his length even harder. Jaune propped himself on his feet to she could deliver more intense thrust as well, this escalated to a rampant noise of Yang’s moans and ass slapping his abdomen!  Yang hollered and moaned his name as ‘Daddy’ repeatedly while he pumped her ass.

Nearly twenty minutes went by and Yang’s face, going by how sexed up it looked, told him he was hitting the homerun. Suddenly after several more thrusts Jaune started moaning louder and Yang started undulating below him! Her form slapped back and forth in wild abandon as she came on the floor! Jaune pulled her onto his hips one final time before unloading a fresh load of spunk into her bowels.

She came down from her high and collapsed on the floor with Jaune laying on top of her breathing just as ragged.

“Huff...haa….bark for me...Goldie.” He uttered feeling a little dominant.

“Woof...woof...ha ha ha.” Yang giggled and snuggled up close to him before passing out with the collective rest.

“Heh...that was worth it after all. Still don’t ever want to bathe or feed Grimm again though.”

 

 

**End of Part One**

 

 

**Part Two**

 

 

It was a new morning on the weekend Sunday and within the Arc household rested the blonde head of the family...in bed with all four of his lovely wives.

Resting atop the comfy bedspread in the master bedroom was Jaune in the middle, at his sides were Salem with her hair undone again, Pyrrha on his right cuddling affectionately like hugging a teddy bear. Just a bit lower and resting on his chest was Yang curled up below Salem, across from her was the latest member; Weiss Schnee-Arc, snuggling around his waist.

_~Bzzt bzzt~_

“Hmm?” Yang stirred awake, albeit very groggily so when she heard the familiar buzz of her personal scroll nearby. She had hers set to a specific jingle so that she would recognize it in groggy mornings like these. Slowly getting up she stealthily crept over everyone else to reach the nightstand she left it plugged into.

“Come here, you.” She quietly uttered to her little device when she grabbed it off the nightstand. When she held it in her hands her lilac orbs widened a bit when seeing it was Blake’s name and number sending a text.

‘Huh, I wonder what Kitty Kat wants at this hour.’ She thought when she swiped the screen revealing the message sent to her. Her eyes scanned it all and a devious smile crept up on her face. ‘Ha he he, this is perfect! Wait till I tell the others.’ She thought giddily when she replied that she would figure a solution out and get back to her. She received a reply as soon as she sent it; ‘Oh thank you so much, Yang. YOu don’t know how much trouble it would be if I entered my heat period here on Menagerie, citizens are already looking casual partners to rough it out with. Some are even isolating themselves until it passes. Get back to me soon with your solution, okay? Thanks again.’

Yang closed her scroll and felt Jaune and the rest stir from their slumber. “No, thank you, Blake. Thank you very much.” She said to herself with a devious grin.

* * *

 

 

After a morning wake up courtesy of Weiss childishly calling for ‘Daddy’ to awaken and do things with her as well as to her, everyone now sat at the breakfast table munching on the traditional breakfast meal set up. Everyone was in their sleepwear, save for Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang, who only wore their undergarments on their bodies.

“So you’re former partner and current leader of the newly reformed pacifist White Fang; Blake, is going through a ‘Heat Season’?” Salem asked after taking a bite out of her bacon.

Yang nodded in affirmation and continued sipping her milkshake. “Care to elaborate on that period? Faunus physiology is not something I ever paid careful attention to.”

Weiss spoke up this time after finishing a cup of tea. “I’ll answer, mommy. It is a duration of sexual promiscuity among Faunus females that often happens during their prime, even beyond that although not as much. Just like with actual animals they go into a  state of sexual frenzy where they must seek out a mate and either copulate to produce offspring or simply sate their sexual cravings. Ironically it’s unavoidable for all mammalian Faunus,they all go through this at some point or another, or this case a season. I guess that’s why Blake messaged you for help.” Weiss finished looking over to Yang who shrugged in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m guessing she called me to see if I knew any isolated leisure spots for her to crash at. I did do a lot of traveling after all, she just doesn't know I live here now.”

“Well you will tell her of the household here, it is quite isolated from the capital of the Mistral. Out here in the wilderness is where she’ll feel ‘safe’, be sure to notify her that Jaune and Pyrrha have the proper arrangements for her problem.” Salem suggested placing her head on top of her hands.

Yang nodded grinning cheekily. “Heh, duh. I was totally gonna do that already, I think Blake will feel very at home here as a new member of the family. That would mean the White Fang would be under  your control again, right?” Yang asked taking a bite out of ehr biscuit.

Salem nodded. “Of course, all the more reason to bring them back under our control. Just imagine how efficient we would be if we had Blake Belladonna and her resources. The spread of corruption could move even faster, further deterring Grimm and ending mortal conflict, but I also have plans in mind for the Faunus women. I’ll go into detail some other time however.”

“Well good luck then, Daddy. I have to head back to Atlas and run a few more things in the company, licensing all that new stuff you and Pyrrha demonstrated entails a lot of paperwork, but it sure is selling.I know you will make that sneaky kitty another Misses Arc.” Weiss gushed cutely towards Jaune after crossing seats to sit on his lap. Jaune chuckled mirthfully and rubbed her head before wrapping his arms around her lithe form for a deep steamy kiss.

Pyrrha looked on in amusement. “Don’t miss him too much, Weiss. You may just stay glued in that spot.”

Yang gave a thumbs up and whipped out her scroll dialing in Blake’s number.

“Blake? Glad I got you, I happen to have just the perfect setup for you and your...needs.”

* * *

 

Later after several hours and a flight to Mistral from Menagerie Island the formerly rogue Faunus arrived at the doorstep of the household Arc. She held several duffle bags of clothing,necessities, and the supply of tuna. Blake wore her outfit from when she first returned to that island, sans the white trenchcoat, and appeared relieved to be here yet also confused about Yang’s suggestion.

 _‘So here I am, again. Part of me is actually relieved to be away from  home during this troublesome season, talk about ironic. This place is a nice and cozy however, and away from civilization. Just what I needed to escape from the frenzy.’_ She thought to herself and furrowed her brow. ‘ _But it is weird that Yang suggested I come here of all places instead of some far off resort like I aimed for, sure Jaune and Pyrrha’s house is nice and all, but I might also put them at risk with my urges.’_ Wrestling with her thoughts she felt it best to put it out of my mind and knock.

After knocking several times the door opened to reveal Yang herself dressed in her skimpy casual wear from earlier, which surprised Blake for two big reasons.

“Hey, Kitty Kat! Welcome to Casa de Arc! Glad you came here so quickly.” Yang greeted with a beaming expression.

“Yang? What-how why are you here too? Pardon me if that sounded rude by the way.” Blake asked astounded as Yang grabbed some luggage off of her to help with.

She led her inside and closed the door behind before speaking again. “Well I just got off a pretty rough extermination mission and figured I could use some vacationing, that's when you contacted me. After doing some thinking and talking with Pyrrha I concluded this nice little slice of heaven in the countryside was a way better option than some low-key resort. Pyrrha and Jaune were totally cool with it and so here I am chilling in the Arc house. I just didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you, He heh.” She explained with a cheeky grin after setting some bags down around the living room.

Blake nodded and shrugged with a welcome smile. “Well mission accomplished on the surprise, it'll be good catching up with you as well. We only talked back during the tournament those two won, while I’m here I’d also like to get the inside secret of their surprising growth in fighting skills. I am kinda worried thought, Yang. Heat season is not to be taken lightly, I could end up feral and risk coming at one of them in my frenzied state.” Blake explained with a small frown as they toured the house.

“Speaking of which…” Blake looked around seeing no one else. “...where are the happy couple right now anyway?”

“Right here of course.” Pyrrha’s voice rang out from the kitchen as she stepped into view holding a skillet. Jaune appeared beside her wearing a humble t-shirt and jeans while embracing her from behind. “We’re glad to have you here again, Blake. Are you ready to eat dinner with us? I’ve cooked some yummy mackerel.” Pyrrha offered temptingly.

The growl coming from her stomach was answer enough. “Why yes I would love some, let’s eat.”

Once she unwound Blake sat herself at the table with Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang all present and dining into a delicious home cooked meal.

The smell of fish was heavenly to Blake’s nostrils and she had to refrain from gorging herself on it in front of the others. Thus she dined in with utmost gusto using the usual utensils.

“So ~munch munch~ Blake, what’s the Faunus heat season like? And how long does it usually last?” Jaune asked in mild curiosity.

Once Blake gulped down another piece of fish meat she dabbed a napkin over her lips before answering. “Well it usually lasts about a week because it’s often pretty random. We never know when it strikes traditionally, but I either need to satisfy my urges using a partner or certain tools to prevent me from prowling in a sexual frenzy. It’s a worry that plagues most Faunus women, imagine having to wake up the next morning with your senses returned only to realize you’ve made yourself a mother without meaning to, and with someone random no less.”

“My that is quite the concern, fortunately we’re prepared to help you overcome it until it passes. Even when it does you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Pyrrha offered in a sincere motherly way.

Blake nodded with a very grateful smile and returned to eating.

After being well fed and in need of some rest, Blake went up to her guest room on the second floor where she curled up on a comfy couch with a freshy copy of ‘Ninjas of Lust Three’.

Many would say it is pretentious smut, but they didn’t understand the intricacies and level of detail put into this piece of literature. It was beautiful in its own right and Blake could never get enough of this series.

The night went on and suddenly these innocent little fantasies of the book’s characters twisted into raunchy hardcore sex, which was odd to her because the smut scene wasn’t for another ten pages.

Fantasies of the samurai stripping his gear and pinning the kimono wearing ninja heroine to the floor came to her head. Her right hand crept down to underneath her nightie to the soft fabric of her panties, the visuals in her head devolved to the knight full on raping the ninja girl and getting her to enjoy it. They were rutting on the matted floor with her rear aggressively being slammed into by the samurai, he even went as far as pulling her long black hair and ordering her to meow like a cat in heat.

The heroine did so with enthusiasm as her mind broke and her body couldn't get enough of being dominated into subversion by the samurai. Blake’s fingers dabbled in and out of her cunt furiously, the more the scene continued in her mind the harder she masutbrated.

She knew this had to be  happening because of her heat period. She got so into the erotic fantasy that she lost hold of her book and started fondling her own breasts with the other hand. Now she was a moaning panting mess on the bed with her body wriggling about! She wanted to stop but it felt so good she wanted it to continue, that’s when she heard a softly chuckling voice break her out of her frenzied trance.

“Having fun there, Blakey?”

!

Blake immediately ceased her masturbation and whipped around panicked to see Yang leaning against her doorway with her arms crossed. Her nightwear was a simple orange tank top and black shorts.

“Yang!? I didn’t mean to- uaaggh! It just happened so randomly while I was reading! I thought I had it under control.” Blake cried out frustrated and quickly adjusted her clothing.

“Right, I’m sure the smut novel you were reading just now didn’t have anything to do with it. C’mon, let’s head downstairs and see if a workout in the training can help smooth you out for the night. What do ya say?” She asked offering a friendly hand to the feline Faunus.

Blake sighed in disappointment wti herself and accepted, allowing Yang to pull her off the bed. “Sounds like a good idea, if nothing else I can lock myself away down there until it completely passes.”

“Like I told you; Jaune and Pyrrha can definitely help.” Yang added as she lead Blake out the room.

“I just hope this annoying phase of nature doesn’t give them too much trouble.” Blake commented.

 _‘Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, Blakey._ ’ Yang thought as she opened the door in the parlor leading to the underground level. “Like I said over the phone; we got everything set up and ready, besides I wouldn’t worry about Jaune and Pyrrha not being able to handle you. They’re pretty frigging strong, remember?”

Yang turned to a curious Blake as she gestured to the doorway. “They’re probably down in the underground area either using the training arena or calibrating the weapons stored in their armory. It’d be rude to tell them to come here, so let’s go visit them instead.”

Blake nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me, let’s go.” She followed Yang into the pathway. After a small flight of stairs Blake looked around marvelling at the finely architectured underground level. She had no idea they even made it, but she was impressed and hatched an idea. Not only was it a great idea to have a training space and armory within your own home, huntsmen needed to be ready all the time after all, but she could isolate herself in one rooms here safely without prowling for someone to mate with.

“Yeah it is pretty cool,kinda made me wish dad built one back home on patch. Gotta hand it to those two superstar celebrities.” Yang commented noticing Blake’s expression.

They had reached the expanded corridor after the stairs and walked down it while Blake examined the open pathways leading to the arena space and armory itself.

 _‘Those are definitely Pyrrha’s weapons, so many different variants and mods for Milo and Akuo. It looks like Jaune focuses on mecha-shifting long swords, halberds, and firearms now too. That is an impressive collection, but wait…’_ Blake thought and paused when noticing Yang ignored the two aforementioned locations where the couple may be at.

Instead the blonde babe marched toward another room straight ahead where Blake’s ears can pick up the faint sounds of moans…?

The Faunus gal followed her old partner and once they reached the door, Yang turned back to her and flashed a wink before opening it to guide her inside. Yang’s hand touched the bare skin of Blake’s back with a faint glow that was unbeknownst to her.

“Oh…! Yang…? What am I looking at?” Blake asked somewhat fearfully when she beheld the imagery of Jaune Arc, completely naked save for a leather spiked choker around his neck, slamming into the bent over form of a redheaded woman donning pony themed gear.

His hands were on the leather reins attached to the mouthpiece held by her jaw, Pyrrha looked absolutely enthralled in ecstasy by her husband’s hard pounding of her ass. It helped excite her greatly that he whipped a horsetail crop across her buttocks while fucking it, every time he hit Pyrrha made a mewling sound resemblant of a horse’s whinny. Her feet were clad in hoof themed leather braces, hands too, all while her limbs were somewhat restrained together keeping her suspended in a doggy position, one that Jaune rode like an actual horse from behind.

“Yang…!? What-!” Blake was now red in the face and completely shaken by witnessing the kinky sex act of Arkos, but even more appalled now when she turned to her friend only to see her stripped of her clothing completely.

A now fully nude Yang with large F cup breasts hunched over to pick up a set of freshly cleaned gear by the door and started putting on her own set of kinky animal themed gear. Which consisted of a headband with doggy ears, a body harness interlocked around her torso, a leather collar attached to a leash, a dog tailed buttplug she drove into her own ass, and lastly plush leather paws worn on her feet and hands.

“Hey daddy, I brought a kitty cat along, we always wanted one, right?” Yang called out while dabbing her nose with dark paint making it look like a doggie nose.

Blake was extremely alarmed now and felt the urge to run when she saw Jaune turn his head over at her after cumming inside Pyrrha’s ass. The redhead relaxed in her restrained position and let out a shudder of climax before Jaune dismounted her.

“Heh, always wanted to own a cat. We’re gonna make you a very happy kitten, Blake.” He commented casually when walking over to her. Blake felt her fight or flight instincts kick and she attempted to turn around…!

“Yang?!” Blake felt her arms bound by her former partner preventing her movement. Instead of telling her to let her go Blake decoyed out from her gasp into a backflip around her. “I don’t know what sort of sick fetish game this is, but I refuse to be part of it!” She shouted feeling a strange wave overcome her body. Blake attempted to sprint out of the dungeon away from here, but…

“I-I can’t move…” She uttered as her body felt dizzy and her limbs refused to obey her commands. Jaune and Yang meanwhile simply shrugged and held up their right hands showing a strange yet sinister looking glyph radiating with dark energy.

“That’s because I tagged ya, Kitty cat. You’re feeling a lot of the good stuff right now.” Yang answered wrapping an arm around Jaune’s back to pull him into a surprisingly erotic kiss that stunned Blake.

Once they broke off jaune looked to her now ready to pile on. “Yeah, another reason you’re not running away...is because you don’t want to. I guess that mark combining with your body during heat season is making you extremely horny, to the point where even your own body is frenzied without you calling the shots.”

 _‘Oh no! It’s true! What do I d-mmph!’_ Blake’s distressed thought was interrupted when Jaune walked to her and suddenly pulled her into a tongue invading lip-lock. What shocked her more was that she was reciprocating with her tongue pushing back against his. Blake’s body twitched as though wanting to do something in protest of this, but instead her arms relaxed and her eyelids drooped.

The mark on her hand where Yang tagged lit up in a gentle glow. Blake relaxed in Jaune’s arms and wrapped her own around his backside.

Yang pumped her arm in the air cheerfully at seeing her partner return the kiss energetically. “Oh yeah, cat is in the bag. Now let’s have fun with this pussy.”

Right then Jaune, Pyrrha, and even a freshly corrupted Blake groaned at Yang’s jokes.

Jaune gently broke off from a dazed looking Blake, her ears twitched and her eyes appeared transfixed on both blondes in the room. “Welcome to the family, Blake.”

“Yang, get her gear.” Jaune softly ordered. Yang whipped a thumbs up and bent back over deliberately showing him her ass and pussy, a sight that gave extra life to his member. Not that it needed more, even after pumping a load into Pyrrha’s ass, his endurance had been increasing more lately. Now he only needed to not dehydrate after nearly eight loads.

“Here you aaaarreee…” Yang cooed playfully from Blake’s side. She turned to see a completely similar gear to her own with the exception of the ears and bell collar.

“I think she needs a push.” Jaune said before patting Blake’s ass which implanted a second mark on her, making her extremely virile and eager. “Go dress up.”

Her normally stoic alluring face stretched a wide grin. “...yes, Master.” She breathed.

After a minute or two she finished readying herself with a two pairs of large blush cat claws on her hands and feet, a long tail buttplug wedged into her ass hole, and a bell collar hooked around her neck connecting to a leash. She was completely nude everywhere else and sported some perky C-cup breasts, her face was left alone since she already had cat ears, but was painted whiskers on her cheeks.

Jaune sat down on a leather chair nearby and patted his thighs suggestively to both Blake and Yang, whom like the Faunus girl herself got on all fours and crawled towards him like animals. Yang brandished a very hungry looking expression equivalent of a panting dog, Blake simply nudged her cheeks cutely occasionally letting soft meows while licking her lips.

“Come here, you two.” Jaune cooed affectionately as though he were summoning two pets. He patted his knees waiting with his cock standing for attention. Both girls prowled closer on all fours until their faces were mere inches apart from his cock, he could feel the hot damp breaths of their lips just over his skin.

Waiting no longer Blake leaned forward slipping her tongue out to lap and whirl around the head of his cock. Yang caught on and decided to kissing Jaune’s nutsack succulently swallowing them  into her mouth with a beaming smile on her face.  Blake pursed her lips over the head with a dreamy gaze up at ‘master’.  

Jaune simply sat back and relaxed enjoying the show, of course he didn’t ignore Pyrrha either. He had simply wedged a vibrating spiked rubber dildo into her ass prior to this, his hand clicked the remote control turning it on and making Pyrrha mewl and writhe in her restraints. Her prone body shuddered and twitched with her pussy growing ever more sensitive by the minute.

Meanwhile Jaune was enjoin the feeling of Blake’s tongue curling up and around his shaft alongside Yang’s, deliberately crossing paths with them licking over one another. It didn’t take long for the two to break into a full on lesbian make out with heated passion, he enjoyed the sight greatly and loved how Yang kept a firm grip on the back of her head while licking up her collarbone.

Yang wanted to stroke her master’s cock but her hands were still held inside the plush paws around Blake’s head. The blonde babe suckeld on her tongue like Pyrrha had done to her earlier on the stage. Blake crooned her head back mewling in soft meows, her heated state allowed her more primal instincts to kick in, add that to the double dose of the mark and she was just a horny cat right now.

Yang turned her slick face over to Jaune who sat patiently eyeing the two of them. “What? I was enjoying the show.” He answered honestly with a shrug and turned up the output on the vibrator inside Pyrrha’s ass, making her moan even louder inside her mouthpiece.

“We’ve been bad pets, Blake. We need to start treating our master right.” Yang cooed and Blake nodded in agreement when looking up at Jaune with hearts in her eyes and a cat like grin plastering her face.

Jaune suddenly yanked her collar pulling up to him where she wrapped her arms around his face and legs curling around his back. Blake started sloppily kissing him while grinding feverishly along his waist. His cock stuck out from underneath hot dogging her ass, it was another treat to Yang.

She lurched forward to start sucking hard on the offered treat, making Jaune maon inside Blake’s mouth.

Noises and moans resounded throughout the dungeon room’ Yang deepthroating her master’s cock with her mane of gold bouncing rampantly underneath. Blake was sloppily suckling and tonguing out Jaune’s lips with such intensity, he was returning the energy just as much.Lastly Pyrrha was still writhing prone in mid-air by her gear, her body constantly twitched and shivered in ecstasy, the virbrating spiked didlo wriglign around inside her ass certainly did its work.

After several long minutes of suckingYang felt Jaune’s member twitched readily, she detached from his cock and held tight onto Blake’s waist after removing her paws. The Faunus girl noticed this and looked downward at a grinning Yang.

“Time for Kitten to really play with her master!” Yang firmly grabbed her waist and aimed her cunt at Jaune’s member. With a firm shove the blond pushed Blake onto it entirely, making her clench tightly around her master’s back.

!

“Nyyeeaa!!” Blake let out as her innocence was completely taken. Jaune winced at the tightness and felt her twitch adjusting to the newfound sensation.

 _‘Had no idea she was a virgin. Plus I thought most huntresses kinda lose their hymen during intense training._ ’ Jaune wondered and felt Blake recover, she looked up back into his face with a chipper cat like grin. The licking motion around her lips was enough of a sign that she was ready.

Without further delay she humped her rear back and forth rocking herself on him! Yang decided to have some fun over there with Pyrrha and yanked the dildo out of her ass making her mewl in disappointment.

“Don’t worry, P-money.” Yang said seductively when she pulled out a Dust fueled strap-on, one that would pound her own cunt as much as whichever orifice of Pyrrha’s she inserted it into. It was a conundrum for Yang to decide which to use it on, so instead she eyed two other tools nearby which made her grin sadistically.

Pyrrha turned her emerald eyes over her shoulder to see Yang latching the special strap-on into her pussy. She tensed up once it embedded into her cunt and grimaced pleasurably. Once she got adjusted to it she brought out a small whipping crop in one hand and the reins to her leash in the other.

“That’s right, P-money. Goldie is about to ride the horse.”

!

Pyrrha tensed up and came once Yang drove the energized mechanical penis into her pussy. She didn’t wait for Pyrrha to get used to it and whipped the crop across her ass cheeks creating a stimulation of pleasure and pain, something the Amazon perversely enjoyed.

“Giddyup, pony!” Yang roared with a mildly depraved smile as she rode Pyrrha’s pussy and whipped her rump hard. To add extra to the whole deal Yang yanked gently on the reins every now and then, while they did this Jaune was pinning a playful Blake to the ground aggressively.

Blake’s amber eyes widened when the realization hit her that this was just like her dream earlier, suddenly she got a lot wetter at the the thought of ‘Master’ dominating her.

Jaune held her wrists to the ground, just like she wanted, and aimed his throbbing member downward into her pussy once again. She thrashed her head around meowing like a cat as Jaune pumped into her piledriver position.

Her legs curled upward and dangled in the air with each hard thrust he deliver. Her breasts bounced back and forth in swaying motions, Blake possessed a sexed up face like all the others and locked her arms around his neck pulling him down closer.

For the past so and so loud groans, hard mewls of bliss, and repeated slapping noises erupted within the chamber. Pyrrha had cum several times ever since Yang started pounding her cunt, just about now she switched to her ass to really take the ‘pony’ for a ride.

Jaune thrusted a few times and grunted when he slammed his hips down one last time before pumping another cascade of cum into the mewling cat’s depths, at the same time Blake came and crushed her legs around his buttocks! They remained there locked in missionary position while Jaune filled her up to capacity and beyond, all while Blake’s tongue lolling expression remained on her face.

‘ _Hey...doesn’t the Heat season mean she’s more fertile too? Maybe I should’ve asked Salem to grant some kind of birth control effect on her befo- whoah!’_

Blake suddenly turned the tables and was now on top of him arranging their position to something she would be dominant in; the Amazon press. A position where a strong girl would hold up the partner below by the ankles and angle her hips to keep herself completely sheathed on his length, it also allowed her to hammer away the thrusts instead. Basically the opposite of what he just had her in.

Blake didn’t want and started jackhammering herself on his rim! This elaed Jaune to greater heights than before!  His hand clawed at the ground beneath him as his body continuously pelted against the floor.

Blake arched her back and spread her legs further apart as she continued hammering away at her leisure. ‘To please master!to please master!’ She chanted inside her head as the fantasy from earlier took root again; this time with Jaune as the samurai and Blake as the ninja getting raped.

Her vaignal msucles tightned and her ody stumlated even more so, Jaune’s appendage remained solid inside her quirm and felt like pulsing after a good duration of Blake’s humping. She was close and he knew he was too, wanting to set her off Jaune eyed the cat tail butt plug skittering below near him. Feeling mischievous and wanting her to get off first, he reached his left hand over to latch onto it and pulled.

_Plop!_

The buttplug got yanked out and the resulting sensation it created made Blake cum extra hard!

 _‘To please mmmaaasstterrr!!!’_ Her thoughts raged in euphoria as she clamped down on his cock in turn taking him with her.

Jaune arched his own back and felt his orgams hit him hard; his cock pulsed and pumped heavy blast of sperm into her depths making plenty seep out due to being overstuffed from earlier!

Blake let out her scream of climax in a high pitched moan, around the same time Pyrrha came one final time followed by Yang! Coincidence or simply a chain link effect of the bond they all now shared? Perhaps both.

The Faunus girl’s body writhed and thrashed around cumming repeatedly with juices spraying all over her lover’s bottom. Nearly a good few minutes later she was done and slumped on top of him spent and corrupted.

“Nyea…” She softly purred in her normal tone voice as she affectionately cuddled a now messy Jaune.

“Wow...huff...that..that was wild. Her being in heat really played out well, huh?” He breathed.

“You can say that again.” Yang added exhausted and content as she dragged Pyrrha by the leash with her and undid her restraints so that they laid down together as per tradition. Both redhead and blonde cuddled on his side with Blake, the newest member huddled in the middle nuzzling just below his chin.

Pyrrha passed out into slumber and the other two were gonna follow behind.

“Wow, daddy. You really slayed that pussy, huh?” Yang joked giggling making Jaune groan before she passed out into rest.

“Dammit, Yang.” He responded with a slight chuckle before going to sleep as well.

 

Elsewhere…

 

“Aaahh...best show on television.” Salem remarked as she picked herself up from her chair after having stroked herself to an orgasm after watching through the Seer Grimm

 

**End chapter**

 

 


	5. Little Red Riding Hard

**Corruption of Arkos**

**Chapter Five-Little Red Riding Hard -Ruby Rose**

**By Azure**

  
  


Another week had gone by, Jaune and his darling wives had expanded their inner circle after having brought Yang into their little family. During the time between then and now Weiss Schnee, head of the Schee Dust Company, along with Blake Belladonna had also been brought into the  fold. The Dark matrimony had been held for each one and so too d, head of White Fang,had become wed after  being corrupted. They were now faithful wives of Jaune Arc, just like Pyrrha, Yang, and Salem.Weiss was now known as Weiss Schnee-Arc, largely out of respect for her grandfather’s legacy with aims to succeed him. Fortunately Jaune and Salem allowed it for Weiss carrying that legacy under a conjoined surname held no trouble, if anything it was a positive on how resolved and loyal she was to both Nicholas Schnee and Jaune Arc. She was his now and collectively all of theirs, Weiss planned to want to bring in her own mother and Winter out from Jacques’s shadow and under Jaune’s arms. If not for marriage then at least for well off mistresses to him. Blake Belladonna now became Blake Belladonna-Arc, she felt she needed to keep part of her surname to continue holding power over the White Fang. Despite being largely a friendly pro-Faunus pro Human group they were still a large organized group of people that held value and exploit. Jaune allowed it, it was always a treat to see Blake behave like a horny happy animal in private, even more so when she demands to be demeaned, treated like a literal pet, and punished. She eagerly accepted all of it so long as Jaune delivers on fucking her ass raw.

Salem, Jaune and Pyrrha had never been happier, each day was filled with love and passionate sex, not a day went by that he didn’t get fucked, sucked off, or entertained by his loving wives. He had even suspected one of them expecting, but nothing was revealed yet. He had been pumping each of them full of his seed whenever they got frisky, so he gathered it was a sure thing unless Salem implemented a birth control charm without anyone the wiser.

All in all they were happy together, right now he laid in the large queen sized with Salem, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all comfortably naked and cuddling. Jaune lightly snoozed when Yang first opened her eyes taking in the scene around them with a smile, she then noticed the familiar bump poking out from the sheets where Jaune’s crotch rested.

Yang snickered and rolled her eyes with a smirk before pulling the blankets back to show Salem with her hair down engulfing Jaune’s cock into her mouth.

The pale witch blinked twice before continuing sliding herself back and forth on his meat eliciting a groan from the still slumbering Jaune. Yang yawned and waited for a moment, the loud pumping sounds of the witch’s mouth keeping noise in the air during.

When the blonde babe looked around at most of her team snuggling up naked onto their husband it was then she popped the question.

“Say Mistress, how about we bring my baby sister in the family? I was wondering why we haven’t gotten around to that yet.” Yang questioned leaning towards Jaune’s chest to lick around his left nipple while feeling around his abdomen.

Salem pumped her head down on his length several times before lifting herself off with a wet plop and tasty sigh. “The taste never gets stale.” She smacked her lips and crawled up to pull Yang off Jaune’s chest so she could pull her into mouth onto hers.

Yang closed her eyes and kissed back leading to another erotic make out between them, her mistress’s tongue cleansed out the inside of her mouth and rolled over her tongue several times sloppily before eventually pulling off.

“We needed to space out our claims to avoid suspicion, child, but honestly I found myself quite addicted which left me distracted.” Salem answered pulling her right hand back to stroke Jaune’s large shaft in soft wet strokes. “Your sister travels a lot, does she not? She’s only bound to adventure and a sense of duty, no?”

“Yeah but we can invite her and she’ll come. THe problem is when….” Yang added feeding her left hand’s index finger to Salem’s mouth to suck on.

“I believe I may know of an invite she’ll show up to without delay.” Another voice spoke up and the two looked to Pyrrha Arc freshly awoken looking at them with smiling bedroom eyes. “I believe it slipped everyone’s mind due to the rampant sexual escapades around here, but there is another regional coming up. As I recall Ruby stated she wanted to participate this time around after seeing me and Jaune in action.”

Yang’s face brightened up and Salem nodded approvingly. “There you have it, but she is quite set in her virtuous ways.” Salem then looked all around at them, Blake and Weiss as well, with a sinister smile. “We’ll have to break her of them after she sees what’s become of her team.”

Yang turned back to face Pyrrha while beckoning her to lean over, which she did. The redhead spartan wife did so and allowed Salem and Yang to pull her in so the three of them could engage in a steamy three-way make out with tongues roaming all over each other erotically.

Salem’s long tongue slithered between the other two tenderly coiling between and around them until their lips squished together on hers. The collection of breathy moans and smacking noises stirred Jaune awake to see the sight of his three original wives making out with each other and smiled warmly.

Just when he was about to say something he felt a finger press his lips shushing him, Jaune turned his face to see Weiss doing it while keeping one to hers as well.

The snow haired head of the SDC leaned in closer to whisper seductively to him. “Let them have at it, Daddy. That means we get you all to ourselves.”

Jaune wondered about the ‘we’ until he felt Blake creep up on his other side nuding him playfully before nodding to Weiss. The monochromatic pair leaned towards each other to suck in one another’s tongue intoxicatingly before pulling Jaune up to join them.

 

* * *

 

 

A little while later they were all at the tournament again, Jaune along with the rest of the ‘family’ welcomed Ruby with open arms at the coliseum after notifying her of the upcoming tournament. Salem maintained her disguise as ‘Blair’ once more and stood sitting away from them in the seating rows watching as Yang hugged her dear younger sister.

“I can’t believe you guys got here before me! Well whatever the case I’m totally ready to school these chumps…” Ruby then eyed Jaune and Pyrrha cautiously as though expecting them to say ‘we’ll see you on the battlefield’, but instead the pair laughed jovially.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about us, Rubes. Me and the Misses here have had our fill from last time, the only fighting we do is on the outside against Grimm during missions. So go nuts.” Jaune waved off with a cheery tone making Ruby perk up.

“You bet I will! Whatever secret technique you two learned that helped you out last time I’m sure I can do just as good, maybe even better.” Ruby challenged puffing up her chest.

“Well we look forward to it either way, Ruby. We’ll be watching you from above, so have fun.” Pyrrha warmly stated as she took Jaune’s hand in with hers. Something Ruby eyed with a slightly crestfallen expression before perking back up at them.

“Just try not to overdo it, dolt.” Weiss snidely interjected with a friendly smirk.

“Have you met Ruby, Weiss?” Yang added, Blake simply shrugged with a ‘here we go’ again type of gesture.

“Boy I’m glad we’re all together again! We should hang out together more often at Jaune and Pyrrha’s house, it seems to be the go-to meeting place after all.” Ruby offered.

“You don't have to tell us that, Rubes. That comfy place already feels like home, but enough about plans you have an arena to fight in. They do have a policy late arrivals, ya know.” Yang stated making Ruby comically panic before she rushed off. The warning signaling late arrivals made her speed up faster making everyone laugh in merriment.

Once the coast was clear each girl gave Jaune and Pyrrha and knowing look coupled with devious smiles before heading up to sit with Salem.

“Ready to add another, dear? I am gonna be quite jealous though, I’m supposed to be the only redhead in your life.” Pyrrha cutely pouted after saying it. Jaune just snickered and  held her close by the hands.

“Well we still have plans for Nora ya know, which reminds me they are gonna come over finally. Been too long, but anyway...I’ll only ever need one Pyrrha in my life forever and that’s you, babe. No one can replace you.” Jaune stated making Pyrrha a bit teary eyed before they pulled into each other for another lip-locking kiss, much to the cheers and hoots from the crowd at seeing their favored celebrity huntress make out with her equally famous husband.

Eventually they ceased and returned to the stands holding hands the entire way back.

Afterward the tournament went on as scheduled with Ruby dominating, she was extra motivated to one up the record set up by the married couple. At the same time she herself felt more than a little envious of them, particularly of Pyrrha for having married Jaune. The little huntress wouldn’t have admitted it if you ask her, but a major part of her believed him to be her one and perhaps she still does.

Whenever she looks at their happiness of matrimony she feels jealous and perhaps a little resentful, but she often buried those thoughts in her work during travels. Perhaps a major reason for her overworked scheduling and travels around Remnant was to leave the past behind, but it always found a way back to her.

One glance to her friends and teammates cheering her on and felt a surge of confidence and positivity as she bore down on her opponents.

‘Who knows, maybe being at their house won’t be so bad. I’ll probably finally move on after I just...tell them, but right now I got a tournament to win.’ She reasoned with herself.

 

* * *

 

 

After nearly two hours of competitive combat Ruby Rose came out on top victorious! The crowd cheered and her team applauded loudly as she stalked up to the podium to receive her trophy. She took it with pride and stood beaming at the crowd in the stands.

Once thing settled down the crew all agreed to convene at the Arc household like last time, Ruby was a little hesitant to go, but Yang’s goading and temptation offer of a cookie cake won her over.

Salem disguised as Blair stealthily teleported back to her home to wait for the moment where it all came together. She couldn’t go back with them so as not to raise questions with Ruby’s presence.

“I can’t believe I got so many sponsor deals, now I have all these suits wanting to meet me at certain dates to endorse stuff.” Ruby let out feeling flustered and dizzy at the whole new world coming at her.

Pyrrha heartily giggled and walked alongside her. “I know better than anyone the tasks that come with fame and can give you a few pointers on dos and don’ts. Who knows, perhaps  you’ll meet your own lovable blond goof who ate your cereal like I did.”

Ruby frowned at that mention and let it go unnoticed by keeping her peppy face up.“Definitely gonna have to pass on all of it since I can’t stay in one place for too long. I mean it would drive me crazy, I like traveling the world more than standing in front of cameras and being plastered on a cereal box.”

 

The rest of the crew laughed at her embarrassment when she mentioned it, right now they were walking up the pathway to the Arc home just in time to see a familiar wild redhead and her ironically cool headed. Counterpart.

Nora appeared in the same stylish ensemble of small black jacket, pink and white knee high boots, and a rocking skirt. Her hair was still shoulder length as well, the lovely shade of teal mascara made her electric green eyes more vibrant, overall she resembled the style she used so long ago when the teams first went to Mistral. Same could be said for Ren, who appeared slightly more muscular and lean with longer  hair and arm warmers. He still donned the purple streak in his dark hair and as usual kept cool as a cucumber, the only notable difference was that he was more talkative now as of late.

“Ren! Nora!” Pyrrha cried out in joy when seeing the other two members of team JNPR stand in front of the door waving at them.

“Pyrrha! Fearless leader!” Nora cried out with just as much enthusiasm as Pyrrha ran up to them to pull both into a fierce hug. Ren grunted in pain until she let go.

“It’s great to you two as well, same goes for all of team RWBY.” Ren commented warmly when looking to all four girls walking up beside Jaune.

“Well now this brings back memories, both teams RWBY and JNPR reunited again!” Yang cheered high fiving Nora.

“Only this time we’re because we didn't nearly die, woo hoo immortality!” Nora chirped when taking notice of Ruby’s trophy. “Oooooh...can I touch it? Is it real gold? Are you gonna pawn it or put it in a case at home?” Nora bombarded Ruby with questions making her dizzy again until her partner came to her rescue.

Enjoying each other’s company the girls started catching while Ren stood along the wall next to Jaune as he unlocked the door.

“Some things never change, huh?” Ren commented with a warm grin when looking at Nora hugging the life out of a fuming and possibly suffocating Weiss.

“You’d be surprised at what does, heh.” Jaune said back when pausing after catching a strange foreign scent. “You...wearing a perfume, Ren? Smells a bit funky.”

Ren tensed up and looked a bit alarmed. “Huh just a new cologne I thought was for men, but it turns out it was Nora’s brand instead. I didn’t take notice until after we got here.” He hastily explained leaving Jaune to shrug.

“Well I got things inside that can help cover it up, look any more feminine while smelling like it and you’d really be mistaken for a woman.” Jaune joked as he opened the door and ushered the girls inside before following in himself.

Ren stood there frozen stiff and looked at his hands before shakily sighing and following inside. After he did, this went noticed by a certain witch standing up by a window near a top room.

Salem had quickly warped here to fetch some of the more irreplaceable devices before teleportin it all back to her realm, she had to leave little trace of anything strange in case the Rose and other two noticed anything.

That was when Salem notices something odd about Ren and the way he moved, smelled, and acted. ‘There may be more to that character than meets the eye, the scent he carries is an unusual one...made up of compounds and elements only used for disguise. I wonder what it could be.’ She thought curling her fingers along her chin in perverse thought before teleporting out of sight back to her realm.

* * *

 

The party, which involved a large cookie cake that made Ruby drool like a waterfall, carried on until the night with drinks of punch and alcohol and festivities in which both teams caught up together. Ren, Nora, and Ruby remained unaware of any strangeness between the other members, yet Ruby seemed a little hesitant to be close to Jaune. Something he obviously picked up on, Pyrrha noticed it too and tugged her husband close to whisper in his ear.

“I believe she’s in love with you, Jaune. Maybe has for some time now, perhaps it’s best to talk to her and catch up on old times before tonight, that way it's all the more special.”

Jaune nodded with leaned in to caress her cheek and kiss her neck before reaching her lips, the two stayed there in romantic lip-lock ignoring Nora’s envious stare before breaking off.

“Love you, babe.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Pyrrha whispered back as Jaune got up to head over to where Ruby stood by the punch bowl.

Jaune sneaked beside her while she was distracted and picked up a cup of punch and noticed she held one absentmindedly too. “So...hanging out at the punchbowl I see.”

“Yep...wait a minute!” She sighed then squeaked in surprise when recounting the deja vu Jaune sprung on her. Hearing him chuckle made her laugh a little as well easing any tension or uneasiness.

The two began talking and catching up, Jaune relayed some tips he and Pyrrha used in battles to give Ruby an edge, but the entire time they spent talking Ruby couldn’t take her eyes off him. She hung on every word and suddenly didn’t feel as hesitant or avoidant in being near him, he had just that kind of effect on her.

This didn’t go unnoticed by several pairs of eyes in the room, all of whom inwardly smiled in mischievous delight for the events that are to come.

Meanwhile Pyrrha sat chatting animatedly with Ren and Nora.

“So you’re certain you two can’t sleep over tonight? I understand if you’re busy but lately it feels like you two have been avoiding these reunions. Last time you didn’t even show.” Pyrrha voiced with concern making Nora look guilty.

“We’re real sorry about that, Pyr. It’s just...things are complicated right now, it’s a little too personal to explain but all we need is a little bit of time to sort it out.” Nora voiced surprisingly reasonably followed with a nod from Ren.

Pyrrha sighed and greeted them with a friendly smile before pulling them both into her arms, once she did she felt something amiss about Ren.

“I’ll go call for a Bullhead lift, rest assured we’re going to spend more time together, I promise.” Ren stated.

“I know, you two have your own things to do, we completely understand, but please be sure not to be a stranger. It’s not often we come together like this.”

Nora nodded wiping a tear from her face as Ren walked over to Jaune to bade him a goodbye. Pyrrha’s eyes darted to Nora’s face and noticed she looked somewhat crestfallen when eyeing Ren, perhaps it was something to look into later.

Eventually the festivities winded down later that night and the crew felt it was time for bed. Ren and Nora left and the girls all bunked in shared guest rooms on the second floor eager for tonight's real event.

Ruby had been rooming with Yang in their guest room, the blonde babe appeared deep in slumber and Ruby decided to stay up a little more by reading a magazine she had found from Weiss’s company.

“Hmm, let’s see what miss crabby pants is selling at her company. Hee hee I can’t wait to look at some customizable Dust….components…?” Ruby trailed off when she flipped it open. What greeted her left her mouth agape and face red with embarrassment.

It was a picture of familiar redhead she could only know as Pyrrha, dressed in an extremely skimpy punk rocker outfit; her hair was styled freely and loose with streaks in it. Her outfit consisted of a leather strapless corset showing off her cleavage, her mini skirt was edgy in design and short enough to see her pubic space as she dat spread legged on a desk. What really took it home was the spiked leather collar around her neck and the leather fingerless gloves and boots to complete the theme. She even  chewed on a piece of bubble gum to further the effect.

‘Did this...what...when...oooh what is this?!’ Ruby freaked and quickly closed the magazine and tossed it away unsure of what to make of it. “Maybe it is time to go to sleep.”

Ruby then got comfortable and laid down in the bed near her sister, minutes passed until she lowered her eyes shut snoozing peacefully.

Yang quietly got up and out the bed looking at her to make sure she was asleep. “Finally…” She whispered. “Mistress...it’s time.” She said to no one around until she, along with Ruby and everyone else inside the house teleported quietly through vortexes taking them all somewhere familiar and dark.

* * *

 

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night and got up from her bed feeling hungry. Deciding on snacking milk and cookies, as was a common routine during late stays, she decided to venture down to the kitchen. When she got to the door however she noticed something was off in the murky darkness of the room and looked back to see that her sister was completely absent from the bed.

“Huh, I wonder where Yang went off to?” Ruby muttered to herself groggily rubbing her eyes. “Maybe she went to the restroom.” She shrugged and turned back to the door.

Once she opened it the young rose ventured outside the room which was when she really felt something was off now that she was more awake.

Ruby’s eyes went wide when she took in her surroundings; instead of a normal two story house she was inside some vast twisted looking castle.

“Huh? What…!?” She became more awake now and alarmed. Looking back into the bedroom she noticed it too was different in design and color theme. The decor was lavish and wicked looking, almost like it was ripped straight out of a fairy tale book. ‘Okay, maybe i’m having a bad dream probably because of the cookie cake. Better pinch myself.’ Ruby then slapped herself across the cheeks twice and panicked when feeling every bit of it.

“Oh no! Not a dream! I gotta figure out a way ou-”

“Oooohhh!! Aaaaah!!” An ehcoe of moans interrupted her and Ruby turned in the direction of the noises down the hallway.

The young reaper, now an adult woman, weighed on the option of tracking the source and finding an escape, but her heroic side compelled her to follow the moans.

‘My weapon and all my gear are definitely not in the room, maybe whoever is making those sounds can help me out. Right after I help them.’ She reasoned and quickly made her way down the hallway. She was lead down into a lower level of the castle which lead to a dungeon.

Opening the door she found a spacious area with pathways leading to different rooms of the dungeon, focusing her hearing she found which one the sounds were coming from and headed down that way.

Along the way Ruby noticed, with a heavy blush, the walls leading to it held vast arrays of sexual toys, devices, and suits with the obvious indication of raunchy hijinks.

‘That is a lot of...ulp...spiked dildos.’ She noted until she saw really skimpy schoolgirl outfits and leather bondage gear further on up, she couldn’t wait to get out of this place. Her face was beet red from seeing all the ultra kinky items litter the walls.

“Haaaa..!!! Yes!!” Another chorus of moans spurred her on and once she got to the door Ruby kicked it open.

The door slammed open and the sight that greeted her made the young Rose freeze in place. “What….is this? I...Idon’twannabehere.”

Pyrrha Arc was present and wore a very scanty leatherwear showing her breasts in all their glory with small clamps attached to her nipples. Her head wore some kind of leather brace with a mouth piece dangling around her neck, her long  hair was tied up into a ponytail with her face wearing dark lipstick and wicked makeup. Her leatherwear consisted of a body harness strapping her torso in bind leather binds, long skintight leather gloves reaching past her elbows, high heel leather leggings with straps connecting to a leather brace around her thighs. She wore no panties or underwear and showed her slightly fuzzy mound strapped with a large plastic phallus embedded into the ass of whoever was below her.In her left hand was a riding crop and in the other clutched a familiar mane of golden hair that only belonged to-

“Yang!?” Ruby shrieked when taking in the sight of her sister.

Yang was all fours underneath Pyrrha wearing nothing whatsoever save for large leather ‘paws’ over her hands and feet, some makeup over her nose giving it an animal like face, and lastly a dog collar over her neck with the tag ‘Goldie’. Her perverse tongue lolling face as Pyrrha pumped her hips against her ass made a mark in Ruby’s head. Yang’s eyes were rolled up to the sockets and tongue lolled out with her begging for more until they both noticed Ruby with welcoming smiles.

“Oh hi there, Ruby. Finally up I see, care to join us? Yang is a fun ride, but I’d much rather try you out to mix it up.” Pyrrha offered her while cradling Yang’s face in one of her hands before turning the blonde to engage in a sloppy passionate kiss.

!

Ruby was freaking out at what she was seeing, but also somehow found it too engaging to break away. She was getting lost in the sight of Yang’s mouth slobbering over Pyrrha’s tongue and vice versa. The two erotically kissed and sucked each other’s lips like horny lovers and it was doing things to Ruby’s body.

“Mmmpphmm! Delicious!” Pyrrha broke off from a dazed Yang with a tasty sigh and readied her hips to begin slamming back into her ass. She reeled herself back and pumped herself against it in resonate smacks of flesh making Yang pant and moan. The smacking continue and each time Yang felt weaker and closer to orgasm, but she was able to greet her sister with a perverse smile.

“C’mon, Rubes. Joine the fun, Pyrrha is really hardcore on anal, but she definitely delivers! Almost as good as ‘Daddy’ himself.”

Smack!

“Oooaaaggh!! I said almost as good! That is still flattery.” Yang begged and received a riding crop lash across her buttocks.

Pyrrha chuckled sinisterly. “I know, I simply wanted to slap that rump of yours, you were begging for it anyway.” She then gripped Yang’s hips with both hands and really started rocking her hips like a horny animal on her ass, making Yang moan like moaning animal in the process.

“OOohh yeah!!! That’s how Goldie likes it! More!” Yang howled at the repeat sensation of Pyrrha’s ‘cock’ rutting in and out of her anus.

“No no no, I uh gotta go!” Ruby panicked when feeling her loins stir pleasurably, thus she had to bail less she get caught in the madness.

Breaking into a run she dashed out of the room leaving Pyrrha to fuck Yang’s ass incessantly without pause.

“Huff...I guess..huff..it’s not her time..huff..yet...hooaa!!” Pyrrha moaned relishing the feel of the phallic nub pushing into her pussy against Yang’s ass. The two shared a laugh together when recalling Ruby’s face, it was obvious all of it was getting to her, all she needed now was for Jaune and Salem to seal the deal.

“Yeah, just a little more push is all. After Daddy is done with her our little family will be complete.” Yang cooed back and grinded her hips back against Pyrrha’s. The two smacked their hands together in a high five..

“Don’t forget, we still need Nora included to complete our teams, plus Jaune and Mistress still have plans to expand beyond them. Weiss’s sister, Coco and Velvet, and perhaps Jaune’s sisters since they so clearly have a thing for their brother. Many more will come to be family, Yang. Now c’mere.” Pyrrha continued her pounding yet slowed it a bit so she could pull Yang into another erotic girl on girl tongue sucking contest.

 

* * *

 

Outside Ruby broke into a run determined to get out of here, she didn’t want to leave her friends behind but something felt wrong with everything, wrong with her.

“Why is this happening!? And.. why was I enjoying myself?!” Ruby said to herself when inside the seemingly endless halls leading to various rooms. She had no idea which direction she came from, she always was bad with navigating. Resting a hand to her forehead she started laughing a bit in the madness of everything she’s experiencing, that was until she heard a voice from behind one of the doors.

“Booo hoo hoo! It was awful, Daddy! The dream I had was absolutely terrible!” A familiar shrill voice interrupted her thoughts when she got outside. Ruby turned her face to another door in the area and felt curious about it.

‘That sounded like...Weiss?’ She thought letting her curiosity and worry get the better of her as she followed the sound of sobs to the door leading to its source; a door colored in infantile pastel colors littered over a pleasant white.

Ruby was even more disturbed when seeing several less than artistic finger paintings of a group of individuals under the word ‘Family’. The pictures themselves looked as though a child did them and the characters in them seemed recognisable to Ruby. she gasped in horror when recognizing Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss standing around a blonde stick figure named ‘Daddy’ next to a white and black stick figure named ‘Mommy’.

The moment Ruby got closer she heard the sounds change from sobs to...moans.

“Hhooaahh!!! Daddy!! Daddy!”

Carefully opening it she heard noises of more flesh smacking coupled with moans and breaths.

“Oh Daddy! I love it when you cradle me in your arms after I had a bad dream! It made me want to cry, but your big strong arms are all I need to wash it away!” Weiss voiced in a cute juvenile manner and with a certain aroused pitch to it.

“Don’t worry, my little snow angel. Daddy will always be here for you.” A second voice spoke and Ruby immediately recognised it leading to her pushing the door open to witness another mind breaking scene.

“Eh…?” She uttered feeling her body lose a bit of its soul when seeing Weiss Schnee’s lightly skinned petite body bouncing up and down vigorously on the lap of...Jaune Arc.

He sat on the bed petting her head, her long silvery hair was stylised in large twintails with a large white bow wrapped around the top like a little girl. She was as naked as the day she was born with her ample breasts swaying up and down with her her body, Ruby memorized the scene of her pussy swallowing up Jaune’s meat each and every time she landed back on it.

“Oooh yes!! Daddy! I love you so much!” Weiss squealed as she slowly grinded her hips around in rotations on his lap. She made Daddy proud alright, Jaune tilted his head back savoring the tight feeling of her pussy squeezing down on her in spiral suctions.

“What...is...going on? He, he hehe.” Ruby uttered softly to herself getting lost in thought at the mind shredding scene which lead to her laughing nervously. Another part of was feeling turned on by watching her best friend voraciously fuck her would-be love interest, so much so that she slid her left hand down her pajama pants to glide across her mound covered up by dampen cloth. The moment she started storking herself to the scene she bit her lip and relaxed to it.

Meanwhile Weiss altered her position to plant her hands on his abdomen and her feet into the bed by the sides of his waist. This way she could freely bounce herself down on her Daddy’s large cock even faster and allow it to reach deeper, not that it didn’t already fill her up.

“Daddy’s so big! He he ha ha ha. I know I’m just a baby myself, but I want children of my own too! I know Daddy will make his little Snow angel pregnant with lots of babies!” Weiss laughed joyously in pleasure as her petite form continued slapping up and down on his cock.

Jaune cast a glance over to Ruby, who was rubbing herself frantically underneath her pajama pants while feeling up her own chest with the other hand. He smirked and braced himself to buck up his own hips against Weiss’s tight snatch, she squaled in delight and euphoria while biting her lips. Her bounces became more rampant and faster paced, she loved having Jaune’s large cock breach the deepest parts of her. All the more better to knock her up with.

This continued for minutes with the audible sounds of Weiss furiously slamming herself down on Jaune’s lap, Ruby had been pleasing herself for just that long until she snapped out of it and realized what she had been doing and who she had witnessed having sex with who.

“Weiss and babies...babies with Jaune...I don’t know what’s going on anymore! I’m going! This is just a dream! Just a dream! ” Ruby shouted to herself red with embarrassment again and rushed out the room to escape the madness.

Weiss continued fucking herself on Jaune’s meat even after sending a look to where Ruby had been, both she and Jaune smiled knowingly to each other before they started laughing softly.

“She’s coming around, Daddy. Did you see her getting off to us?”

“I sure did, Snow Angel. Don’t worry, she’ll become your big sister soon enough and…” Jaune lenaed up to whisper sexilay in her ear while wrapping his arms around her lithe frame. “...your co-mother once I knock both of you up. I’ve got plenty of energy and everything for tonight.”

This pushed Weiss over the edge and made her cum! She locked both arms and legs tightly around Jaune as her pussy started gushing in fierce orgasm with his cock still inside.

Jaune in turn grunted and held her close as his member spewed hot thick loads of sperm deep into her womb! He kept on cumming and cumming until a small bulge appeared on Weiss’s belly, once she relaxed with a content shudder she stayed there in Jaune’s arms breathing heavily.

“That was fun, Daddy. Thank you for coming to bed to check on me.” Weiss breathed pleasantly as Jaune rubbed her back sensually.

“Anytime, my sweet little snow angel. Now it’s the Red Rose’s turn.” Jaune cooed back before pulling Weiss into a deep loving kiss.

* * *

 

 

“That was Jaune...and Weiss. T-this has to be a dream! I’m scared...I’m something else, not so much scared as I’m...turned on?” Ruby struggled with herself while walking listlessly down the hall unsure of where she was going. Part of her didn't care just out of shock, still convinced she’s having a cross between nightmare and wet dream.

‘But girls don’t have wet dreams,do they?’ She asked herself when she heard another strang noise in the dungeon space. She thought better to not pursue, but alas she couldn’t help but wonder why that sounded like a…

“Meeeoowwwllll! Nyyeeaaggh!!” It sounded feminine and considering how things went so far Ruby guessed what it could be, nonetheless she found herself wandering towards it till she came to a rather unassuming door leading to another dungeon room. The only real distinction it head was a stick bearing the symbol for Blake’s smutty ninja series.

Hesitantly she pushed it open and saw another jaw-dropping sight that would’ve otherwise petrified her; Blake Belladonna crawling on her hands and knees like an animal. She wore a maid attire that resembled something from the fetish side of designs, she wore cleavage displaying corset with puffy short sleeves, a short frilly skirt that showed off her bare ass that somehow had a long fake looking cat tail sticking out of it. Around her head there was the typical maid headdress accompanied by a pet collar similar to Yang’s also with a dog tag, the collar also had a leash attached and whoever was holding it appeared to be none other than Pyrrha Arc completely naked from head to toe.

Blake had knelt down on her rear propped up like an actual feline whereas Pyrrha sat down on a lavish leather bound chair with legs crossed. The redhead started petting the brunette and stroking from behind her neck making Blake mewl in response.

“Who’s a good little kitten? You are, yes you are.” Pyrrha cooed caressing Blake’s blushing face as she pursed her lips to look more feline. She let out a pleasured meow enjoying the feeling of Pyrrha’s hands until they were withdrawn.

“Now be a good little pussycat and serve me some tea, after that…” Pyrrha then uncrossed her legs and and gestured to her pussy with her fingers. “...get to work.”

“Yes! Yes I will, master!” Blake let out as she stood up to fetch a tea set and gracefully bring it with her to serve Pyrrha a fresh steaming cup.

Ruby stood transfixed at the scene, partially wondering when the naughtiness would begin, why she wondered she didn’t even know. She stood in wait though, with her shirt hunched up over her firm C-cups and her right hand sliding slowly down her pants.

After Blake finished pouring Pyrrha her cup of tea, the red headed dominatrix grabbed a copy of ‘Ninjas of Lust volume 3’ and started reading. Blake however knelt down to her knees and moved her face over to in between Pyrrha’s perfect legs.

The Faunus feline’s mouth inhaled her scent and started gently slurping on her clit and kissing around her vulva making Pyrrha subtle moan in breaths, the champion continued reading while Blake worked her cunt. Blake then placed her hands against her thighs and dug deeper with her tongue burrowing into her juicy snatch and wriggling around, her nose nudged her clit adding extra stimulation to the pleasure she was feeling. Pyrrha Leaned back in relaxed position and placed her left hand atop of Blake’s head petting her while she continued slurping on her pussy.

Ruby leaned against the wall feeling overtaken by the feelings this invoked in her, her hand started tenderly stroking her cunt’s moistness while her other one fondled her breasts. Her breathing became more and more heated as she continued. Pyrrha and Blake were fully aware of her presence and paid her no mind while they did their own thing.

“How can you stand to read this filth, Blake? It’s utter garbage like those pretentious vampire romance novels. I can’t believe this is deemed literature at all.” Pyrrha stated venomously and continued reading while grinding Blake’s head against her pussy. Blake couldn't answer and instead excelled her service by fervishly tonguing out and lapping the champion’s cunt. Pyrrha didn’t show it but she was really feeling the bliss distract her like it was currently doing to Ruby.

The younger huntress now stood against the wall with pants down and both hands gingerly stroking her moistened mound while breathing hard. Pyrrha purred at the sight of her youthful developed body in all its glory.

‘Jaune will love to ravage that.’ She noted while ruby continued finger banging herself for what felt lie minutes until she regained her mental state and quickly pulled her pants up.

“Gah! I did it! This is just a dream and I gotta get out of here!” Ruby cried out flustered and once again rushed out the door feeling more of herself get lost in the madness.

Once the door closed shut behind her Pyrrha and Blake shared a knowing look after the latter raised her head from between her legs.

“I believe it’s finally time.” Pyrrha said licking her lips tastefully.

“It certainly is, have fun and good luck.” Blake purred with her face a mess with juices and stickiness. Pyrrha pulled her up to wrap her lips succulently around hers for a deep tongue probing kiss. Eventually they broke off with a breathy sigh.

“I won’t need it, and neither will Jaune and the mistress.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby kept running aimlessly around in the dungeon wondering which lead to the way out, she didn’t want to stumble into another weird sex act. Mostly because it always hypnotized her to go into a mastubatory frenzy without really understanding why.

“I have to get out of here, but how?!”

‘Ruby….’ A dreamy voice called out to her making her look around frantically in paranoia. ‘..follow my voice, Ruby Rose.’

Ruby found herself drawn to it somehow and walked a little further in the dimly liit darkness to see a very large ornate door in front of her.

‘That’s right...come closer Ruby. You can have all the pleasures you want if you follow my voice. Sweets as well, like cookies which are your favorite. But more than that you can have him...have Jaune Arc love you like you secretly wanted.

The more she heard the mysterious echoey voice the hornier she got, she had to restrain herself not to stroke her pussy and breasts right there. So too she persevered closer until she got to the large double sided door, where it lead to, who knows.

She pressed her hands against the surface and pushed open to the sight of a pale skinned monstrous looking women with dark violet veins running along her limbs, a large bun of ornate silvery hair, and demonic looking eyes full of darkness and blood red color. She was naked with large breasts hanging out and curvaceous legs resting with her body atop a large queen sized bed.

Next to her were two familiar faces; Jaune and Pyrrha, both of whom were tending to her pleasurably. Jaune kept her close to his chest and soothingly fonlded her breasts in tandem while kissing up her neck. Pyrrha was on her other side stroking her backside with one hand and pocketing the other between her legs finger banging her pussy.

“Welcome, Ruby Rose. You finally made it thanks to following my voice.” Salem declared making her wince at her foolishness.

‘That was her? I...messed up...didn’t I?’ Ruby thought feeling silly for falling into the trap, but for some reason wasn’t despairing. If anything her body was feeling extremely sensitive and stimulated by seemingly nothing at all. She looked at Salem and saw a victorious smirk in ther features and put two and two together.

“What did you do to me? What did you to do to everybody!?” She barked hugging herself as her body’s stimuli delivered pleasurable feedback overwhelming her.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to her to chime in with their queen. “I did nothing to them, but you my dear, are getting heavily affected by the pheromones I induced on you the moment you awoke.” Salem revealed shocking her.

“So that’s why I...keep doing things to myself whenever I walked in on the others.” Ruby confirmed and Salem nodded before continuing.

“We’ve been together as a very loving family since I met them and showed them hope beyond Remnant and beyond Grimm. Together we formed out of mutual need, love, and carnal desire that we all reciprocate with one another daily. My powers and wisdom also helped them become the star elite hunters that were able to drive away legions of Grimm and saving many lives, you know. We have plans, Ruby Rose, to usher in a new generation and a new world order full of love and harmony.” Salem explained making Ruby feel even more uneasy as the pheromones amplified their effect on her body.

“And we want you to join us, Ruby. I’m not blind to how you feel by the way.” Jaune stated making her eyes go wide and teary. Jaune held out his hand and offered it to her with the charming smile of his making her heart flutter. “With us you’ll never be alone again and feel all the love you want, I’ll love you to your heart’s content, Ruby. So...c’mere, CraterFace.”

Ruby found herself stepping forward slowly and then gradually picking up side until she ran.

Jaune stood up off the bed to catch her as she dived into his arms for a needful embrace in which he swung her around romantically. Once they stopped a water eyed Ruby peered up into his eyes and leaned in for his lips to lock with hers, after they did she locked her arms around his neck pulling him deeper.

Jaune’s hands lit aglow with the marks and pressed each of them against her cheeks while also deepening the kiss. Ruby’s kissing intensified to the point where she desperately shoved her tongue into his mouth releasing all her pent up energy and sexual tension for him. The glyphs on her cheeks completed, Ruby was now marked and fully corrupted.The dark violet glow on her cheeks trailed down her body giving her limbs the traditional veiny marks, her sugary sweet smile was the cherry on top.

Pyrrha got up and soon joined them by wrapping her hands around Ruby’s chest feeling her tits in her palms. The little reaper moaned with a relaxed sigh, Pyrrha then leaned in to kiss a trail up her neck slowly and lovingly until she reached her face. Ruby leaned back so she could capture Pyrrha’s welcoming lips into her own letting another tongue worm its way inside her mouth today. Jaune watched in amusement and kept his left hand occupied to sliding underneath Ruby’s bottom and sliding a finger into her quirm making her tense up .

Pyrrha inwardly grinned within the kiss when feeling Ruby mewl inside her mouth, she savored the taste of the squealing reaper while still lapping her tongue all over her teeth. Pyrrha wanted more of it and pulled her closer by tugging her waist to hers. Now the young Rose was tightly sandwiched between herself and Jaune, being ravished from all over. THer husband, and soon to be Ruby’s husband, continued dipping his fingers in and out of her dripping snatch making her hips writhe in his palm and turning her into more of a moaning mess.

Salem looked on in proud approval and patted the bed signaling them to come back to it. Both Pyrrha and Jaune nodded and stripped Ruby of all her clothes including her underwear leaving them to admire her perfect petite body with creamy rosy skin.

Ruby blushed and attempted to cover herself up until Jaune held her hands away from her body before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Ruby instantly melted into it and allowed him to rvaaish her outh with hsi toungue. Pyrrha snuck around again and got on her knees to press her head up against Ruby’s twat tender kissing and licking up her vulva.

Ruby sent a shrill cry inside Jaune’s mouth and bucked her legs a little, but Pyrrha’s strong hands held her thighs appear so she could delve her tongue deeper into her juicy snatch. Ruby writhed in between them moaning with Jaune’s tongue in her mouth.

Salem wanted them to come to bed, but she was patient and was enjoying the scene. Minutes more this continued with Ruby now straddling Pyrrha’s face grinding her pussy against the amazon’s hungry lips and passionately making out with Jaune, soon Ruby felt her climax rush at her making her buck her knees and gush all over Pyrrha’s face. She didn’t hesitate to lap it all up afterwards leaving a heaving Ruby resting in Jaune’s arms.

“The night’s just started, Ruby.” Jaune stated with an eager smirk.

“Come here, Ruby Rose. I have a treat for you.” Salem beckoned making Ruby look over Jaune’s shoulder like an eager dog. To her surprise Salem magically manifested a large oval tray of various creamy sweets such as whipped cream, cookies, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and caramel syrup.

“Wow!” Ruby squealed excitedly and Salem held out a hand to stop her from rushing towards the sweets.

“They’re not for you, my dear. They’re to be used on you.” Salem said licking her lips as Jaune and Pyrrha then pulled the Rose with them to begin the fun.

* * *

 

Ruby was laid down on the bed spread eagled and anxious, Jaune grabbed the can of whip cream and whipped up a rosy swirl of it on Ruby’s mound like a cupcake. It was then Pyrrha had her pussy coated in whip cream as well, the champion dabbled some of it inside her pussy while eyeing Ruby perversely. It wasn’t clear what she had in mind until Ruby saw her hunched over form straddling her head in a sixty nine position.

“Eat, my children.” Salem cooed and lathered some caramel syrup over Jaune’s dick before sliding her mouth all over it tasting him with splendor.

“Hhooo ooooh!!” Ruby moaned once Pyrrha’s eager tongue slithered into her pussy lapping up the cream slowly and pleasurably. She held her hands at her pussy lips spreading them wide to cover and slurp more space.

Ruby didn’t want her to feel left out and started her own treatment of the champion by craning her head forth and kissing the cream coated vulva of Pyrrha Arc. Ruby trailed her tongue up the cream and pressing it closely along Pyrrha’s pussy, she was no expert in this, but the cream motivated her to be. Her hands grasped her buttocks to better aim her mouth and so too did she work her lips and tongue on the cream lathered pussy of the redhead. Pyrrha herself moaned between Ruby’s legs and eventually the two created a synchronized pattern of eating each other out in tandem.

Meanwhile Salem was on her knees pumping her head back and forth on Jaune’s caramel coated cock sucking it with utmost vigor. Jaune moaned her name and held her ornate head deeper the longer she went on, essentially he started facefucking her and going throat deep with his member reaching the deepest parts. Salem could have eyes in her pupils when looking up at him while they continued.

Intense smacking noises resounded from all around, the sounds the girls made involved tasty breaths and moans until eventually Pyrrha writhed and bucked over Ruby’s face cumming hard!

“Aaaaggghh!!” Pyrrha let out and clamped her thighs a bit coating Rubys’ face and lips with cum.

The younger reaper lapped it all up shortly after clamping her lithe legs over Pyrrha’s head doing the same. The champion tasted a mix of cream and cum gushing from Ruby’s snatch, she enclosed her lips on it to make sure none escaped her lips.

Once they were done they each broke off from their respective places to gasp for breath and sigh with content. They heard Jaune groan out loud and bucked his hips against Salem’s throat with the witch wrapping her arms around his thighs taking him deep. He had come heavy ropes of sperm down her gullet, to which she swallowed up every last bit of it with loud noticeable gulps.

Once Salem let go of his meat the girls saw in awe that he was still hard and ready for more.

“So who’s next?” Jaune asked with readiness and a smug grin.

Ruby bit her lip in excitement when Pyrrha grabbed her shoulders directing her husband's attention to her.

“She finally is, darling.” Pyrrha stated as Jaune approached her as she sat down on the bed. He pulled Ruby into his arms with her lower body just hovering above his large phallic length. He looked to Ruby with a nod, she smiled and nodded back before slumping herself down on top of it. Considering that she trained at a young age Ruby didn't really have a hymen anymore, but that didn’t mean wasn’t a virgin before now. And right now she is just glad Jaune got to be her first and only. She winced as it drove further into her where it breached past her cervix dug straight into her womb. He made sure to drive it all the way in.

“Uuaa aaggh!” She yelped in pain at the large length buried inside of her and held onto his body while she adjusted.

Fortunately that didn't take long and Ruby stated humping herself in his embrace with love in her eyes. The bed start creaking, Salem and Pyrrha watched with the latter coaching ruby from behind her.

Eventually Jaune laid down allowing her to die him cowgirl style, and she was doing it great enthusiasm. Her tight snatch repeatedly choked his length and took it for a ride with her swaying his motioning back and forth.

Ruby’s face shifted into a more depraved perverse grin after she planted her hands on his muscled torso. She really started hammering away on Jaune’s cock making him groan, he then grabs her hips making sure to hump his hips upward to meet her movements. This continued for nearly a minute when Jaune heard the sound of the whip cream being sprayed on something, he wondered what it was until he saw Pyrrha’s ass coming down upon him with a trail of whip cream sprayed between her cheeks.

“We haven’t tried this avenue yet, honey. And you know how much I like it when attention is being given to this particular spot. Work that tongue of yours on me, please.” Pyrrha cooed and pressed her ass closer to Jaune’s face. He had never done something like this yet but he wasn’t about to turn down his wife.

Bracing himself he spread apart Pyrrha’s cheeks gently scraping the cream off with his tongue  before diving into the center sending chills up her spin, very elated and excited chill that made her brace her hands on Jaune’s torso next to Ruby’s.

Seeing that he was doing a good job making her squirm he decided to progress and continue working his tongue inside her anus causing the proud champion to squirm like crazy.

Ruby slowed her bouncing on Jaune’s cock when noticing Pyrrha’s dazed expression of pure bliss and leaned forward cupping her face for another passionate yet sloppy make out session. Pyrrha happily obliged and locked her hands together with Ruby’s pulling each other closer to intensify their frenzied oral exchange.

Salem sat back enjoying the show naked with a cookie in her mouth. The new twist of Pyrrha having her ass tongued out by her husband excited her kinky side too and wondered how far they could take their perversions.

‘How would the girls function in the bedroom if they temporarily had Grimm features in their bodies?’ She thought feeling a tinge of shivering excitement at the prospect. Salem reached a hand over to a remote control and clicked to check the battery life of the floating stealth cameras hidden around the room, she was making sure they were recording every minute of it.

The trio writhed together in unified undulations, Jaune fucked his hips up against Ruby's overwhelmingly tight cunt while tonguing out Pyrrha’s anus while they made out together. His actions spurred both girls on into orgasmic territory and before long they wrapped their arms around each other swallowing each other’s tongues when coming to a titanic climax!

Pyrrha and Ruby moaned in unified orgasm with Ruby’s cunt squeezing the life out of Jaune’s dick making sure he came with them. He sure did, once his hips bucked upwards he sent an abundant deluge of healthy potent sperm directly into her depths! When Ruby felt Jaune’s seed flood her womb she came again inside Pyrrha’s mouth and gnashed her hips down some more riding out her second concurrent climax.

Eventually their shared orgams died down and Ruby dismounted from Jaune’s surprisingly hard phallus with a dribbling trail of sperm connecting their holes. Pyrrha dismounted as well with a very flustered and satisfied face, when both girls saw that he was still ready for more, possibly due to Salem’s enhancements, they got together on the bed with Pyrrha on top of Ruby in a sandwich position.

Jaune got up on his knees and gripped his wife’s buutocks and ime dhis girth to drive straight into her anus. Pyrrha clenched her hands tightly on ruby’s when feeling her husband’s thick girth plo straight into her rectal depths, she grit her teeth in pleasure as he continued pounding his cock into her. Ruby took the opportunity to finger her cunt with her right hand while Jaune pounded her from behind and so it went on for minutes on end with the audible chorus of flesh smacking being the music.

Eventually Jaune’s thrusts reached an apex and he deposited a hefty load of spunk into his wife’s bowels before yanking his cock out and driving back into Ruby’s pussy making her squeal in surprise. This time Ruby held onto Pyrrha with her arms grasping her back as her body rocked due to Jaune’s thrusts. Jaune didn't leave his wife unattended though, he moved his left hand from its original position and started driving two fingers into Pyrrha’s cunt while still fucking Ruby. This went on forme several more minutes until their  motions and noises became louder and more frequent, ruby felt like she was close again and locked her legs around Jaune’s buttocks just before coming down.

“Hhhhaagggh Jaaauunnee!!!” She cried out feeling her pussy clamp down a second time on Arc dick taking Jaune for another draining orgasm. He plunged his hips down into the little Rose’s tight snatch and let loose another hefty load of semen deep inside. His cock pulsed and throbbed making sure she got a full helping, possibly knocking her up in the process, but once Ruby’s legs relaxed post climax he quickly pulled out and drove his cuming cock into Pyrrha’s snatch. THe champion started drooling with a sexed out look as Jaune drove his meat repeatedly into her cunt post climax, he let out a few bursts inside right after cuming inside Ruby, but he wanted to make sure his wife had her full share of cum in both holes.

Ruby relaxed and felt her arms drop from Pyrrha’s frame so she could lie underneath panting in rest.

The hard smacking sounds returned with Jaune pulling both of Pyrrha’ shands hand and aggressively fucking her in kneeling position. Pyrrha's body arched up with her chest sticking out and breasts bouncing in sync with her movements.

Pat pat pat the sound resonated in heated intimacy and Pyrrha felt like she was going to burst soon after several minutes of this, she quickly turned her face and cupped Jaune’s head close to her so they could heatedly make out while he rutted into her.

Eventually Jaune’s thrust halted and his hip suddenly poured antoher thick helping of semern straight into the champions’d depths signaling her claim as well. Her pusy conubvlsed in rigours spasm on his meat making sure to milk every drop of cum.

“OOooh yeah...that’s what mommy likes.” Pyrrha drawled completely spent and satisfied before slumping down atop of Ruby’s recuperating form.

Jaune withdrew from her feeling his appendage soften after its repeated use and feeling quite spent. He laid back against the headboard panting and wanting rest until he heard Salem say something aloud.

“Girls, come to the master chamber and help ‘clean up’.”

Not long after Blake, Yang, and Weiss arrived to help clean up some of their collevite mess. Most of which included lathering cleansing fluid all over Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby’s bodies. Things took the next step when they finished and eyed the bed and whoever was on it hungrily.

Later….

Jaune rested back against Salem’s nude form sucking her left breast into his mouth with Pyrrha on the other side doing the same with her own set of boobs. He took turns in sucking their tits and drinking the milk that came out of them, he didn't know if it was because of Salem’s magick or that they were just lactating, but he greatly enjoyed the taste. Their breast milk even helped recover his strength little by little.

Meanwhile down below four different pairs of lips slobbered, suckled, and kissed all over his large erecting member; the entirety of team RWBY.

Yang laid over his right leg suckling on one of his balls, Blake rested over the other licking around the other one. Weiss and Ruby laid together in the middle squeezing between their teammates as they licked and sucked his dick together with adoration in their eyes.

Jaune was getting overwhelmed by the feeling and wouldn’t be far behind with his final orgasm for the day, despite that drinking the milk from Salem’s and Pyrrha’s large breasts helped rejuvenate him. He was still well spent beyond reserves and needed to eat something, but lord help him this feeling of team RWBY going to down on his meat was too good.

Jaune tilted his head back and howled. “Here I come!” he declared straining his face as his cock twtiched to life in an eruption of semen gushing out like a geyser and painting all of their faces. Spurts and ropes splattered everywhere and each girl, included the mistress and Pyrrha, collected some on their tongues and hands.

“Yummy!” Weiss cheered and lapped up her share from her hands.

Yang and Blake scooped each other's face clean with their tongues and fingers. Ruby, Salem, and Pyrrha simply scraped the rest of themselves and fed each other by sliding finger into the next girl’s mouth in a finger sucking chain.

Jaune however simply appeared drained of his soul and all the fluids inside his body, he appeared kinda withered when Ruby rushed from her spot to fetch a tray of milk and cookies.

“I think we need to get some food into him asap, he looks really drained there.”

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. “Spoken like a true wife already. Welcome to the family, Ruby.”

Ruby blushed and handed out cookies and milk with each girl eating their share and helping in feeding Jaune’s barely conscious form.

“You know, Ruby, the mistress could’ve just conjured up some other food from the kitchen. Cookies can only do so much.” Blake said between munches.

“No, as a marriage meal cookies are a must, at least for me it is.” Ruby protested while feeding one into Jaune’s lips. “Isn’t that right, Jaune?”

Jaune mumbled back incoherently and drooled like a coma patient letting the cookie crumble at his mouth making Ruby pout.

Everyone laughed in amusement at the newest member’s antics, including Salem who squeezed her own breast milk into a cup solely for Jaune to drink.

 

**End chapter**

 

_**To be continued in the next commission or filler…** _

 


	6. Plucking the Pink Lotus Flowers

 

**Arkos-Salem’s champions of  Corruption**

**Chapter Six-Plucking the flower and plundering the Valkyrie**

**By Azure**

  


Part one-

 

Another morning came, another comfy morning inside the king sized bed of the Arc household. As usual there lay Jaune Arc, husband to Pyrrha Arc, Salem the witch, Yang the Sundragon, Weiss the Heiress, and more recently Blake the White Fang leader as well as Ruby the star huntress. All girls slept comfortably  together naked and huddling close to their sole husband. Ruby’s naked petite form snuggled up closest to him with her body curling up peacefully on his left side with a content smile on her face. There had been dried cookie dough caked all over her lithe body in various spots, this had been a recent and quite common kink for the young rose ever since her induction. Pyrrha was much the same with her own naked form huddled up on his right side, her body had only been slick with sweat and sticky with various fluids, she laid comfortably asleep while wearing her ‘Amazon’ collar around her neck. Salem however was on top and directly in the middle of their arrangement with her hair beautifully down and ghastly pale yet silky smooth body warmly pressing up to his neck. Yang and Blake rested respectively behind the two redheads with Weiss lying adjacent to Salem. Their bed was a mess of naked bodies and various stains on the sheets, most of which tended to be Jaune’s semen oozing from their orifices, both anal and vaginal.

Salem stirred awake first since her physiology enabled to need less sleep than others, she mewled with a groggy pleasant sigh on his chest while circling a finger around on one of his pecs.

‘It’s only a matter of time now,a new era is to begin with this family at its head, but right now I believe it is best to just continue expanding. There are still other plentiful prospects to claim after all.’ She mused then arose from the bed to stand at the foot of it capturing the remaining tenants in her view; from Ruby to the rest her husband had successfully wed all of Team RWBY. When Salem looked to Pyrrha she felt the only thing missing from the picture were the remaining members of JNPR; which were Lie Ren and the other redhead known as Nora. The former allegedly a male, but Salem knew better.

‘That brief visit before from the couple...one of whom was disguising their actual gender. Did they really think they could’ve hidden that from my senses?’ Salem thought in regards to Lie Ren. She got lost in thought when Jaune awoke groggily followed shortly by Pyrrha, both sets of colorful eyes took notice of their mistress with a welcoming early morning smile.

“Hey you...get back in bed, it’s still early and it’s Saturday.” He groaned earning a sweet smile from her as she crawled back towards him. Pyrrha was quick to wrap her arms around his neck defensively.

“Now now Mistress, he’s mine in the morning. All mine. Muah.” Pyrrha said snuggling up closer to his face placing a trail of kisses up his jaw. Salem snickered evilly and took her spot on the other side gently nudging Ruby off.

“Correction, my child. He’s all of ours, do not be selfish.” She cooed darkly taking turns with Pyrrha kissing up his body making him softly squirm in pleasantness.

“True, but I married him first.” Pyrrha playfully protested then pulling Jaune’s lips into a lip curling kiss full of love, Salem merey occupied herself with slithering her long tongue up his neck making him shudder in er grasp. Her ivory hand worked in conjunction with Pyrrha's as they rubbed his chest sensually in warm comfort romance.

All The girls around them were still blissfully asleep at the moment, which only meant more of Jaune to go around.

Their triage of a union continued for minutes more, with Jaune taking turns between tonguing the throat of his redhead wife then alternating to having his own tongue erotically swallowed up by his witchy wife, all while the pair of women squeezed and fondled each other’s large breasts for their amusement.

The usual cacophony of sounds involving heated breathy moans followed and quickly escalated to where both Salem and Pyrrha decided to go after Jaune’s large erectile member. Salem’s long snake-like tongue coiled and slithered around the middle of his shaft while Pyrrha slowly traced her tongue it’s entirety with her. Her own tongue grazed Salem’s repeatedly in up and down tandem pattern earning hearty moans from the blonde male. Pyrrha and Salem both loved having this effect on him, not just to hear his pleasured moans but also to hear how much he wants it from them and to hear him demand more. Occasionally Pyrrha’s own lips overlapped with Salem’s coiled tongue slowly tracing up to where the Amazon dove her hungry tongue into the mistress’s open exposed mouth. Salem gleefully accepted and felt Pyrrha tongue out her oral cavity while still keeping her long tongue coiled snugly around Jaune’s dick.

Jaune himself titled his head back gradually moaning louder as time went on and they continued, soon he heard a pair of sisters slowly stir awake onto the scene, the blonde one grinning from ear to ear whereas the silver eyed one watched the act in awe.

“Mistress, let’s give our darling husband a proper good morning welcome. Shall we?” Pyrrha suggested seductively while tracing a very slow lick up Jaune’s balls.

“I believe I know what you have in mind, my dear.” Salem cooed back and in unison with Pyrrha, both girls rose up to encase the long engorged cock in between both their voluptuous breasts!

“Hoohh !! Wow! Aaah!” Jaune yelled out with chest heaving, he unknowingly stirred awake another pair of wives from their slumber. One being the snow haired head of the SDC and the other being the leader of the reformed White Fang, both girls peered up over the horizon to see the redhead and the witch smothering his meat with their large breasts.

Jaune was in another world of bliss at the moment; both Pyrrha and Salem’s bountiful G-cup sized mounds felt like soft fleshy pillows of paradise sandwiching his cock. They shifted them up and down on it making his sensitive flesh felt every bit of their smooth doughy skin rubbing him.To top it off they both leaned their heads down to slurp and lick the exposed head of his member protruding from between them.

They often do morning routines every time they wake up in bed together, often enough they changed it up with each wife taking turns getting the ball rolling. Whether it be Yang riding him like a cowgirl or Blake placing Jaune’s head between her legs in a  sixty nine, they all had a piece of pie each morning. It certainly helped to have morning wood and body refreshed and full of energy ready to attend to their needs. Pyrrha's lips pursed and suckled around the crown as she stroked her large set of tits around the upper part of his shaft. Salem managed to coil her long tongue around some of his shaft while it was between her own pair of pale orbs, that feat was remarkable and and stimulated Jaune greatly. He felt her tongue and breasts together squeezing together in unison on his phallus in a desperate bid to make him cum. Fortunately his endurance continued to win out,Jaune hadn’t come just yet despite the effort of the pair working him for minutes more, it was then that his ears picked up the purrs of of other women in the bed.

“Hey there, good lookin. Getting some early morning delight?” Yang’s groggy voice purred as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

“No fair you started without us. I’m still new to all this and need much catching up.” Ruby whispered pouting cutely at him until Jaune’s arms pulled both sisters up close so that he may deeply kiss each one in tandem. He started with Ruby and took her breath away with a very heated lover’s lip-lock that left her breathless, yang simply kept herself occupied nibbling up his neck to his collarbone leaving deep lip marks all over in a trail. Of course those disappeared as quickly as they came due to his aura.

All four women continued working their husband for several minutes until Jaune notified them of his impending release.

“Agh! Here it come, girls!” Jaune let out and immediately all six wives converged at the point where Salem and Pyrrha worked his meat.

Jaune let out a slightly strained groan and erupted from underneath two pairs of large breasts!

A geyser of semen shout out painting their chests and faces! Weiss and Ruby stuck out their tongues like children tasting for snow, Yang simply held Blake’s breasts together to pool some of the semen into her cleavage just so she could suck it up into her mouth. Pyrrha and Salem were at the epicenter of it all and received the most Jaune had to offer, which was a lot considering most of their faces were painted in his essence.

Making sure he watched they did their usual thing whenever an abundance of semen was about; Salem slithered her long tongue along Pyrrha’s face scooping and sponging whatever traces she could and ingesting it with glee like frosting. Pyrrha had her share as well, some of which included sucking off the mistress’s tongue itself leading to a steamy girl on girl erotic make out. Something Jaune never tired of seeing, after a couple of minutes of erotic cum swapping exchange they detached their lips with breathy sighs of tastefulness.

“Now that’s what we can all agree on being some good morning delight.” Yang joked earning soft groans from all around including Salem herself.

Line-

 

After some much needed cleanup which included a rotation of showes the polygamous family sat at the breakfast table once more. Jaune was the one doing the cooking this time with Yang assisting by snuggling up behind his back stroking him underneath the apron.  She was purring and growling mischievously the entire time.

At the table Salem worn her transparent silken robe hiding nothing from sight, Pyrrha simply donned a dark thong with red tank top, Ruby surprisingly wore a large bunny themed onesie in red and black that hugged her curves tightly, Weiss simply wore a long overshirt bearing the Pumpkin Pete bunny and lastly Blake wore a dark nightie cut off at her curves of both breasts and ass. Yang walked around naked as the day she was born, it bothered Jaune none since he was naked in everything except a pair of boxers.

“Alright ladies, eat up.” he announced whimsically as he and Yang set down their plates of food for everyone. Salem merely had a mug of coffee due to her unusual nature towards food, she never needed to eat too much unless she a very rough marathon of sex with her husband.

Minutes passed while they all replenished themselves with substances. Ruby had the traditional plate of cookies after her meal,she and Pyrrha sat up close to Jaune so they could feel up his thighs distracting him slightly from eating. It made it hard to focus on eating sausages with the girls doing it, plus Yang and Blake rubbed their soft perfect feet over his crotch from underneath the table.

It was then that Salem spoke first. “I believe it is time again to expand her circle; it is thought best to be rounding out the teams of JNPR and RWBY entirely so as to not arouse suspicion of any kind in regards to your absences in real world. I suspect family members, board members, and White Fang members are likely wondering where each of you go for extended periods of time yes?”

The girls collectively nodded when Jaune posed a question.

“When you say ‘Round out the teams’ you’re talking about Nora and Ren, right? I would usually agree with you if it weren't for the fact that Ren is a guy, which I’m not into by the way, and that they’re both married. That last part is probably not such a big deal anymore for us, although part of me is still uncomfortable with the notion of homewrecking.”

Salem smirked. “We’re married too, darling. Remnant bound matrimony holds no sway in my decisions, you know that, but as for Lie Ren…let’s just say he is not what he seems.”

Pyrrha quirked an eyebrow. “Could you elaborate on that, mistress?”

“Gladly, when they arrived here last time I sensed something when watching your reunion from my domain. Salem then waved out her hand summoning her Seer Grimm.

“Oohhh..” Ruby stared in awe.

The glowing orange orb projected a scene of Nora and Ren speaking in private during Ruby’s victory party.

-

“Is it just me, Ren or did Ruby’s team become a lot closer to Jaune and Pyrrha lately? I mean we don’t even talk with them that often and they’re chilling here like they sharing the dorm room.” Nora questioned pacing about looking uneasy, she wore her usual outfitted gear from when they first went to Mistral with the only difference being that her hair was longer.

“Our teams are close, Nora. It wouldn't surprise me that one or two of them are bunking here temporarily, but it shouldn’t be a concern for us. We’re not distant from Jaune and Pyrrha, but I’ll admit we haven’t talked much lately.” Ren questioned reasonably making Jaune frown.

“We...need to correct that, maybe bringing them into the fold?” Jaune offered uncertain. “I’m at a crossroads here because I wouldn't like any other guy being with my women…”

The girls all cooed in awe at his words. “...but also Ren is a dude, if we get Nora what are we gonna do about him?”

“I agree, we cannot even entertain the thought of ‘removing’ him either.” Pyrrha interjected with a look of alarm.

Salem waved a hand up silencing them before her projection changed to a profile of Lie Ren in full form. “We need not, my children. I mentioned earlier that Lie Ren is not what he seems, or rather that he is not a male at all.”

Pyrrha and Jaune’s eyes quirked at this as she continued. Salem altered the projection undoing Lie Ren’s assumed form to resemble a slightly shorter slender girl in his place who completely resembled him. Her face was beautifully curved to feminine form, her hair was long and trailed between her shoulders in a pony tail with the violet streak staying in is usual spot. Her magenta eyes looked full of mystique and wisdom and her lips glossed in violet lipstick. On top of that her slender form had feminine curves too, where her legs stuck out of her green slitted dress, her bust was a modest C-cup size and her hips modest and matching her slender form.

“This is the true Lie Ren, I sensed a distinct essence during their last visit here and it was unmistakably that of the female physiology. I had my Seer here to scan him in secrecy and sure enough this was the result.”

Jaune sputtered in stupor along with Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss. “Ren is a chick!? I-uh wow! I had no idea! How was he hiding it all this time?” Jaune let out with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

“It’s likely something to do a special made tonic or perhaps his semblance. He always did carry a certain away about him,at first I just assumed that was his quirk, but to think he was really a girl masquerading as a male.” Pyrrha let out.

“How did he go about doing it?” Weiss questioned wondering just what sort of Dust enhanced spell could be used to conceal one’s physique, and for so long no less.

“That is what Lie Ren, or whatever her real name is, shall tell you herself once we invite them.” Salem then looked over to Jaune. “Now are you on board, beloved? She’s not a man after all.”

Jaune gulped and eyed Ren’s beautiful female form with affirmation. “Yeah sure, this surprise certainly shut me up.”

“Splendid, also it should go to note that there is indeed tension between Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, which I suspect may have to do with this little secret. The sexual tension I sense coming from her is at its highest with the redhead being very frustrated, all the more better for corruption my dears.” Salem concluded raising her coffee mug.

The girls along with Jaune raised their juice filled glasses as well and clanged together in a toast. Weiss’s own ‘mug’ was actually childish sippy cup themed in her Schnee logo, something that made Jaune proud and giggle a little bit. Everyone else just had an ordinary yet thematically distinct drinking vessel.

“You two go and invite them over while me and team RWBY go and get things ready back in my domain, as well as have a naughty slumber party while we’re waiting.” Salem addressed peeling off her robe to unveil her naked body decorated in dark veins. Jaune got an instant erection just from that, which only hardened after she undid her hair again.

“Be sure to record everything for us, mistress.” Jaune requested and Salem nodded before gesturing to her Seer Grimm.

“Come along, my dears. Let us get things underway.” Salem commanded as all of team RWBY followed suit. Salem conjured up a rift transporting all of them except Jaune and Pyrrha with her to her domain.

Pyrrha leaned over to clasp her arms around Jaune’s neck pulling him into another deep loving kiss. They continued like that for sometime until they reluctantly broke apart giggling.

“I’ll go make the phone call, darling. Let’s reunite team JNPR for good.” She said with a haunting perverse smile.

* * *

 

 

After an hour or so of cleaning up and getting things prepared, Salem sat along with all of team RWBY  dressed in various sexily themed nightwear ranging from scantily provocative to ‘leaves zero to the imagination’. All of their clothing was themed in their own personal colors, with two of the girls softly stroking their own bellies.

Salem herself donned her Queen of domination leatherwear again, where it held no cups allowing her breasts to fully show, fishnet stockings leading up to her slitted opening uncovered, and leather gloves with high heel boots. She dressed to impress.

The Seer Grimm hovered in front of them all projecting a screen showing Jaune and Pyrrha’s whereabouts inside their house.

The husband dressed normally in his favored hoodie and dark jeans, the wife dressed casually in a pumpkin orange sweater highlighting her tight body and large breasts. Her legs were merely covered up in a crimson hoop skirt with nothing covering her feet.

“They should be here right about now actually.” Pyrrha recounted when reading through a comic book of Jaune’s.

Elsewhere…

“We’re coming up on their household hilltop, it’s still impressive no matter how many times I see it.” Ren commented to Nora at his side within the rental car.

“Yeah...Ren this invite came out of nowhere, but I think it’s a good opportunity.” Nora began softly and Ren stiffened up.

“Nora...I I understand, it’s just something personal and grand at that, but perhaps you’re right. Maybe confessing myself will clear things up and hopefully repair our own relationship.”

Nora nodded somberly. ‘It certainly would’ve been great if you’d...told me what you really were before the marriage. My entire life of knowing you has been behind another lie and that carried on to this point, leading...to strained feelings. Maybe Jaune and Pyrrha can help us out, finally team JNPR will be together again.’

‘They were certainly aching to reveal the secret, now they’ve been given the opportunity they’ve been waiting for.’ Salem thought in amusement as she watched from her domain.

The doorbell rung and there swung the door revealing a welcoming Pyrrha smiling warmly at the pair alongside Jaune who stood behind her.

“Pyrrha!” Nora cried out jovially as she flung herself to Pyrrha.

“Nora!”

“It’s so good to see you again! I hope you have plans to stay longer this time.” Pyrrha said giggling as Jaune pulled Ren into a bro hug from the side.

Once he had gotten in close his enhanced senses definitely picked up something strange of Ren, his weight felt lighter than normal, his fragrance smelled feminine, and the way he moved was different. ‘Mistress was right, now that I can sense things better because of her gifts, I’m able to really see through Ren’s facade. He’s actually a chick!’ Jaune thought when pulling out of the bro-hug

“It’s good to be reunited again and even better to see you and Pyrrha happily married.” Ren commented and slowly withdrew from the hug the same time Nora did from Pyrrha.

“We have lots to catch up on! What’s on the menu for dinner tonight, team Arkos?” Nora chirped excitedly unknowing of the mark placed around her upper left shoulder by Pyrrha.

“Some exotic Mistralian cuisine courtesy of both my culinary skills and Pyrrha’s connections.” Jaune announced proudly, the mark placed on Ren’s upper right forearm glowed unnoticed.

“We have lots to catch up on, come in and we shall set up the table.” Pyrrha added pulling the pair in and closing the door behind them. She looked to Jaune with a devious smirk after.

Line-

Over the past half hour the team of JNPR ate the delicious cuisine that pair cooked while catching up on current events.

“It really was a surprise and a shame that you two didn’t stay long during your last visit, we understood it to be personal business of that sort.” Pyrrha said taking a sip from her cup.

Nora and Ren nodded regretfully and averted their eyes in shame until Nora spoke up. “Pyr, there’s a reason for that and I think it’s high time we te-mmh! This is good what’s in it?” She interrupted herself when trying to be serious.

“Just a bit of love and all our hard work.” Jaune answered knowing full that inside their food was the mixed concoction of his semen, Pyrrha’s juices as well as Salem’s juices. All of which had been collected prior in their romp last night. Ren and Nora’s marks glowed brighter and unnoticed as they ate it, the idea was that their ‘essence’ mixed into their food should spread the corruption faster making their horny messes by the end of the meal.

“Well whatever it is it tastes somewhat strange, but addicting.” Ren mumbled with food in his mouth.

“Well like you guys we’ve been pretty popular ourselves, lots of children look up to us back in KuroYuri, but boy lately you’ve been catching attention like crazy. Those modeling shoots...Pyrrha’s doing for the SDC came as a surprise for us, for many reasons.” Nora summarized.

“Indeed, some of have been very raunchy and suggestive and there have been a lot of them. Who knew you had such a wild side to you.” Ren chimed in and Pyrrha nodded proudly when taking Jaune’s hand into her own.

‘Ooaah! What’s going on with my body? Is it that time of the month again?’ Nora asked herself in thought when feeling her thighs buck and her lower regions feel extremely sensitive. Her hands came down between her legs rubbing them as though she had an ‘itch’ she desperately needed to scratch.

Ren suddenly felt a surge of strange sensations flood throughout her body making the assumed form of Lie Ren cup their chest and nearly double over.

‘It’s working.’ Jaune and Pyrrha thought in unison.

‘Perhaps it's time for to come clean, it’s likely my disguise will falter anyway.’ Ren thought and cleared his voice to speak up. “There’s something I need to confess to you two, it’s something I should've done during our Beacon years and I feel nothing but shame for hiding it so long.”

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to Lie Ren with questioning gazes and waited for him to continue. It was then that Ren stood up and concentrating on his aura control suddenly dissipating the visual disguise of a tall slender oriental man to a slightly shorter oriental woman beautifully made up in exotic design. Or rather the same just with makeup and female beauty.

“This…” She began with a female voice resembling her mother An Ren. “...is the true me. I’ve been disguised as a male version of myself for years for the most foolish of reasons.”

“Ren’s a chick?! No way!” Jaune exclaimed acting his part.

“Oh my! This is...startling to say the least. Why have you never told us this? We would’ve never judged you.” Pyrrha said making the girl hug her own arms in shame.

“Because of my weakness in pride and self esteem; I’ve always been thought of as frail and incapable of huntsman duty. I felt since we were a mostly impoverished village that I’d been unable to qualify for huntsman training, so I disguised myself using this special tonic I purchased from a vendor and worked it in conjunction with my semblance hiding myself in a veil of ‘Male Lie Ren’ for ages. No one questioned me or thought little of me, I just kept on as everybody else, it worked and I felt proud of myself. But...after marriage to Nora…” She looked to Nora who averted her eyes in a sad pout. “...this secret came out and our relationship became strained due to the deception. At that point I had been disguised for so long I had forgotten who/what I really was. I hope you will accept me as I am.”

Just then both Jaune and Pyrrha got upa nd pulled her into a deep family hug that startled her, Nora looked up with a smile until she was pulled up too.

“Of course we accept you, Ren. We can never hate or reject you, no matter what form you take. You just need to be honest with us and yourself from now on.” Pyrrha said in the hug.

“What she said, buddy. I can totally see where you’re coming from on the whole ‘self-esteem’ issue, trust me on that. But you’re family regardless of what you look like, just like Nora here is family. So no more deceptions or disguises okay?” Jaune added making Ren sniffle in appreciation.

Once they broke apart Pyrrha picked up how hot and bothered they appeared to be; Nora was squirming with her thighs gnashing together and Ren undid her collar as though she were feeling hot.

“I take it you two are in need of some ‘special’ relief, yes?” Pyrrha baited receiving nods from both of them. “Well we can help you with that, Jaune and I became adventurous in plenty of avenues. Most of which included ‘Bedroom’ acts, if you two are so pent up for release we can grant  you great pleasure, do you want in?” Pyrrha asked darkly with a perverse smile.

Nora and Ren felt their senses of self and logic erode each passing second, their bodies got more sensitive and aroused and they just begged for release. The marks glowed bright on their placements when they made their answer without thinking.

“Yes! Please I need it so bad!” Nora let out. ‘And I don’t know why either! I wasn’t like this when we came in!’

“I’m with Nora! Huaah! Something’s set my body on fire and I need to have sex!” Ren added, both Jaune and Pyrrha smiled triumphantly. ‘Is this a side effect of prolonging sex for so long during my tonic’s usage?’

“Good to know.” Pyrrha then turned her head in a different direction to call out to someone. “Blair, we have guests in need of your aid.” Pyrrha called out causing both Ren and Nora to look and see a busty chestnut haired woman come down the steps wearing extremely provocative gear that made them blush.

“Yes, mistress? How can I be of service today?” Blair(Salem) asked going along with the act and smacking a crop in her leather clad hand.

Pyrrha went over to Ren and hold her lithe yet toned shoulders in her hands. “This one needs a ‘makeover’ as well to get reacquainted with her dormant feminine side.”

“Understood, I’ll work wonders on her.” Blair said licking the surface of her crop suggestively making Ren a bit uncomfortable.

“Speaking of which, do we still call you Ren now that your secret is out? What’s your birth name, assuming it’s the same.” Jaune asked making Ren turn to her side to glance at Jaune.

“Instead of Lie Ren, which I’m aware of the irony, it’s Lian Ren.” She answered making Jaune and Nora nod.

“Hardly different from before, now let’s go make you into a proud women, Ren.” Pyrrha stated jovially as Blair took hold of Ren and guided her downstairs into the dungeon.

Jaune suddenly took Nora’s hands into his startling her and making her blush as he closed the distance between them. “Let’s get you acquainted with certain things you haven’t had too, Nora.” He stated and quickly leaned down capturing Nora’s mouth in a deep tongue probing kiss.

Her teal eyes went wide with surprise as Pyrrha watched in amusement, Nora felt she had to push him off because she was married, despite the marriage itself being a sham in certain ways, but for some reason...she just wanted more.

Her hands came up around Jaune’s head keeping firmly sealed on her lips allowing his tongue clean out her mouth heatedly making her melt. She hiked up her left leg around Jaune’s calves making sure to not to fall off as he dipped her in the embrace. They continued exchanging breath and saliva with Nora moaning pleasurably inside his mouth, not knowing how much further she was getting corrupted.

After a few minutes of tongue sucking Jaune gently broke off leaving a breathless Nora dazed in his arms. “C’mon, Pyrrha. Let’s take her to the dungeon, I think I have a pretty good idea for a kink to use on her.”

“Tee hee, looking forward to it.”

* * *

 

The pair guided Nora with them downstairs in the surprise underground dungeon space which housed various rooms with various kinky toys and equipment brackets.

Jaune and Pyrrha guided the fiery redhead into one of the playrooms and went behind a foldable curtain to change while Nora waited obediently nearby.

“Alright, Nora…” Pyrrha began and came out from behind the fold wearing her ‘Amazon’ gear which consisted of leather hooved boots, leather gloves, an interlocking body harness showing her large breasts and pussy, and a headwear piece with a mouthpiece dangling near her neck. In Pyrrha’s hands was a remote control for a device, Nora had no idea what.

“Like it? We crafted it ourselves especially for you.” Jaune started coming out wearing nothing but a dark thong and spiked choker which titillated the Valkyrie just by looking at him.

‘Holey moley! When did Jauney get so...hawt!?’ Nora thought feeling her insides stir with excitement when she scoped out Jaune’s perfectly sculpted and toned frame.

“Mmm, undress, Nora. Undress and put this on.” Pyrrha demanded when brandishing out a collar collared in pink with a blank tag, it looked partially mechanized with seams surging with electricity.

When the redhead noticed it’s design matched the remote she pieced it together that it was meant for her. Nora somehow felt compelled to obey and started shucking her clothing bit by bit before them. Seconds passed and Nora Valkyrie kicked off the last shred of clothing and stepped out of her boots showing Jaune and Pyrrha her perfectly curved yet slightly thick form. Nora was mostly muscle yet no one could tell by looking at her, all that was known was that she was a tad short yet built perfectly feminine in all the right curves. He breasts were plump C-cups that made Jaune want to suck on right then and there.

Pyrrha walked over to latch the collar onto her neck and leaned in to kiss her fellow redhead teammate on the lips, again surprising her. Nora was so steeped in corruption that she quickly accepted and allowed Pyrrha’s tongue to worm its way inside her mouth at her leisure. Jaune watched enjoying the scene as the two redheads swapped spit and tongue.

Their make out lasted a few more minutes until Pyrrha withdrew from a dazed Nora and clicked the button on her remote control.

Click.

!!!

A surge of electricity coursed through Nora’s body setting her senses on fire! Her semblance allowed her to absorb electricity to amplify her strength, muscle, and reflexes, but it always stimulated her as well. At times she can be considered a masochist for jolting herself, and now the Arkos pairing played on that. Nora felt her entire body stimulate with surging pleasure and crumbled to her knees jittering and feeling herself up with her hands. It was like she was on a drug.

“Ooohhh yeaahh!! More!!! Amp it up, Pyr! More!” Nora let out only to be snubbed by Pyrrha just before the Amazon placed a boot covered foot down on her back forcing her down.

“You will beg me for it, Nora. Me and Jaune are the ones in control and if you want to continue this intoxicating feeling you will submit.” Pyrrha commanded in a firm domineering tone that surprised what little rationality Nora had left.

Before the shorter redhead could consider it she felt another jolt of slightly higher output!

Another surge of electricity hit her body putting her in an already near-orgasmic state! “Oooohhh yeeesss!!! I...I...will!!” Nora answered feeling her willpower crumble away.

“You will what?”

“I..I...beg you, Pyr! Hit me with more of it! Stronger more intense jolts! Please! It feels so good!”

Pyrrha smirked maliciously and adjusted the dial on her remote amplifying the output! Another heavier surge of electricity coursed throughout Nora’s body making her feel sheer nirvana with all her sensitive places tingling with pleasure and aching for reciprocation.

“Good girl.” Pyrrha answered then looked to her husband sitting nearby with his large phallus being stroked by his left hand. He watched the scene and it had indeed aroused him. “Now come and claim her, darling. Nora’s quite the wild one, I’m sure she’ll feel exquisite.”

“Will do.” Jaune responded and got up to head over to the crumpled form of a furiously masturbating Nora Valkyrie twitching with pink electricity. Jaune knelt down and scooped her head up to engage eye contact when Nora all but pounced on him!

“Fuck me, Jauney! I need it incredibly bad! Especially like this!” Nora shouted with a completely crazed look on her face that had her tongue out like a hungry dog. Jaune obliged her by grabbing her lovely hips and shoving his large erect member straight into her pussy!

She let out a large ear piercing scream comprised half of pleasure and slight pain, mostly pleasure, as Jaune’s length breached her hymen and extended deep inside. Nora’s face was wrought with insane bliss and she held onto his shoulders tightly and locked her legs underneath around his buttocks keeping firmly sheathed inside.

‘She’s insanely tight!’ Jaune thought keeping himself snug deep inside Nora’s pussy, her short stocky form allowed for better handling with Jaune’s hands gripping slightly thick hips firmly. Add to that her skin was dough soft and felt perfect for fucking.

Pat pat pat

His hips started bucking upward rampantly into her making her squeal in ecstasy as the collar continued shocking her. Her body twitched and surged with pink electrical energy thanks to her semblance which also made her feel everything Jaune gave her tenfold. Jaune continued fucking his hips upward into her bouncing form as she snugly kept herself sheathed on his cock. The sound of flesh clapping resounded from their union while Nora held on tightly.

Her breasts jiggled back and forth along with her body as they continued rutting for a good ten minutes until Pyrrha came over and presented her left boot covered foot to Nora suggestively. She had removed the hoof decoration leaving only a leather boot covering her foot, Nora took it as a sign and leaned forward licking at the tip while she continued fucking Jaune. Pyrrha looked amused as she kept at it for a little while longer, when noticing Nora looked completely depraved she knew corruption was complete and that she belonged to them now.

The sounds of Jaune smacking his hips up against Nora’s ass continued while the Valkyrie licked the corner of Pyrrha’s boot. Eventually Pyrrha squatted over Jaune’s face and sat down on it with her ass snugly pressing against it. Jaune knew what his dear wife wanted and moved his hands to her buttocks to spread them apart and lick her clean puckered anus sending profound shivers up Pyrrha’s spine.

Nora snickered in perverse delight and wrapped her arms around Pyrrha’s backside pulling her in for another deep tongue loshing kiss, to which the dominatrix wrapped her arms around Nora’s backside as well. She moaned inside Nora’s mouth as Jaune’s tongue prodded and wormed in and out of her ass, Nora moaned breathily against Pyrrha’s lips as Jaune’s cock plunged her deepest parts, even breaching past her cervix into her womb. The cacophony of fleshy moans and bodily claps continued until they accelerated, Nora started writhing on top of Jaune’s meat scraming in orgams inside Pyrrha’s mouth when his member throbbed in angry pulses. The head of his cock blasted thick bursts of sperm directly into her womb over and over and over again, in direct correlation with her own tidal wave of a climax. Just like that Pyrrha came after feeling too much of Jaune’s talented tongue probing her ass, her cunt soaked his abdomen with her juices the same time Nora came.

While these three came in a unified explosive climax somewhere else in the building Lian Ren was undergoing a special treatment from ‘Blair’.

* * *

 

After Ren found herself in Salem’s changing room she began to wonder where things would go after this, her sense of reason was still strong if not eroded now, but she was able to tell that she was under some influence. Something she found herself unable to resist as she embraced her feminine form more.

“There there, no need to overthink it now. You can easily come to terms with your true self and still maintain that more domineering aspect you have buried deep within you.” Blair spoke from behind her startling the girl.

Suddenly she felt a strange presence in her mind once Blair got close enough, a dark glow emanated from between them and once Blair withdrew her forehead from Ren’s, Ren felt more in control of herself and the urge to subvert others under her control. At least in regards to sex anyway.

“Now then, let’s get you undressed, Lian.” Blair suggested as Ren started undoing her outfit and kicking off her undergarments leaving her naked and exposed in her slender elegant form.

“Quite exquisite of a beauty if I do say so myself, no need to feel bashful of what you truly are.” Blair stated soothingly to Ren getting her to put away her hands from her breasts and mound.

Blair then gestured to one outfit which looked to be a strange bunny girl costume with fishnet leggings, tight-fitting corset, and floppy bunny ear accessory. Before Lian went to wear it Blair halted her and held out a small device which appeared to be a vibrating ball attached to a miniature receptor. Lian wasn’t sure what to make of it until Blair pressed herself up close and cupped her jaw in her hand when eyeing her perversely.

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy this gift. It’ll make you feel like a woman again.” Blair cooed darkly and pressed the small vibrating ball against Lian’s vulva rubbing it along slowly along the crease of her mound. Ren didn’t fought back or push it off, instead she gutturally moaned in contentment until Blair pressed it into her folds letting it nestle inside her quirm.

“I see you’re not fighting it, good, now let’s keep this on while you go try on some of the outfits I laid out for you.” Blair whispered licking up the side of Lian’s smooth face while attaching the receptor of the vibrating toy to her upper right thigh. Ren seemed content to leave it on as she went behind the clothing divider to come out wearing a scanty bunny girl outfit.

The tight corset hugged her slender curves perfectly, her fishnet stockings bound tightly to her creamy smooth legs, her high heel shoes seemed perfect for the outfit and the bunny ears appeared cute on top of her. She wore this outfit and posed for Blair, not fully understanding why, while keeping the vibrator functioning and whirring inside her pussy.

“Splendid, now for the next one.” Blair said when bringing out a new outfit for her to change in. She held out a string bikini for her to wear, which left nothing to the imagination at all with its design.

Lian Ren took it and went behind to change again, After a few minutes she came out bashfully wearing the string V-bikini set over her mound and breasts. Everything else was absent showing off the rest of her body, the strings made out of the cloth covering her private parts converged onto a cloth collar point around her neck adorned with a lovely flower. It completed the picturesque appearance she bore, something that made Lian smile softly in growing pride.

Of course the vibrator still buzzed inside her quirm during her pose, which made it harder to stand. “That’s it, give in to your innate femininity. Now for another gift.” Blair announced seductively and strode over to a waiting Ren with another vibrating device that looked to plugged ‘somewhere’ on her person.

“Bend over, dear.” Blair instructed and Ren did just that by bending over backwards to where her ass presented itself. Blair licked her lips and nudged aside the clothe covering Lian Ren’s ass crack and her mound to wedge the rubber phallic object in between her cheeks.

Ren held her breath and seconds later let out a sharp gasp when she felt the rubbery thick intruder burrow deeper into her anus until it stopped. Ren looked back to see something sticking out of her buttocks that felt like there was a battery charged motor attached to it.

With a smirk Blair clicked another remote control in her hand turning it on.

!!!

Immense vibrations and soothing motions rocked through Ren’s core with the plug suddenly whirring, it was the same as the ball inside her cunt except more profound. The dual sensations of intense vibrations surging through her body caused her to double over in pleasure and mastrubate herself furiously. Her lithe elegant hands caressed fondled her breasts and feverishly stroked her mound.

Blair leaned down over by her backside to whisper seductively in her ear. “Wouldn’t it be great if you subverted others like that wild redhead of yours into this state? Have you never thought of doing this exact same thing to others and living out your more primal domineering instinct? I know you have those traits buried inside you underneath cloaks of restraint, passive decency, and inhibitions. Now you no longer need to hold back, your secret is out, live your life more, Lian Ren. You don’t have to hold anything back anymore.”

“Aaagggh!!!” Lian let out as she came to orgasm after Blair finished her sentence. A sudden dark surge of sexual energy coursed through her body with thoughts of making Nora into a sex pet, with thoughts of herself being the subverted to Pyrrha and Jaune, with thoughts of spanking and owning Nora like a troublesome child and disciplining her in the lewdest ways possible.

She wanted it all. “Yes, mistress! I...want it! I want to be that person!”

Blair made a wide perverse smile and stroked Ren’s raven locks while licking around her ear. “Good.”

Blair(Salem) smiled darkly in triumphant victory over corrupting Ren’s passive inhibited nature and shut off the devices before pulling her to her feet. She could feel the mark on her body burn brightly in dark energy just as she felt the same essence coming from her partner Nora.

‘They’ve fully corrupted her and in record time no less, even before Ren here. I’d say that deserves a special gift later.’ Blair thought before turning to Ren. “Let’s dress you up in a special outfit, my dear, before we reunite with that redhead of yours. I’m sure Jaune and Pyrrha have been treating her nicely.”

Ren nodded as Blair guided her to behind the curtain where a very special outfit waited for her.

“Wow.” She uttered as Blair started undressing her again.

“That’s right, show that fiery redhead who’s the boss.” Blair cooed nibbling around her neck while pulling out the devices from inside her body.

 

Part two-

 

After a feverish three-way romp which resulted in Nora getting cream filled by Jaune multiple times she was led up the stairs to their bedroom like a horny dog by Pyrrha holding a leash. Nora was still completely naked save for the collar and leaking out thick dribbles of sperm from her freshly fucked pussy perhaps knocked up. Her face was devoid of her usual personality and rambunctiousness and instead holding mindbroken look of pure depravity. The collar still occasionally shocking Nora every now and then with small jolts.

“Here we are, mistress. One completely corrupted electro-slut Nora Valkyrie-Ren ready to deliver.” Jaune announced as they came into the bedroom and completely revealed Salem sat on the bed expectantly.

“Splendid, just what I come to expect from you two.” Salem addressed then gestured to the side where a newly improved Lian Ren appeared.

Lian Ren arrived on the scene wearing a dominatrix leather outfit similar to Salem’s queen outfit; it was a black corset with cups and leather material, it was studded in metal studs here and there and intricately designed with strings held around her body. Her cleavage shown and a central zipper down her torso, her hips were show and her leather worn tightly. She had leather gloves with a whip-crop held in one hand worn by a spiked leather glove, her leggings were similar in design with leather thigh-highs tightly hugging her legs. Lastly was her makeup painted on her face with dark expanded mascara and dark lipstick completing the ensemble, she looked to be a picturesque oriental exotic doubling as a dominatrix queen of Mistral.

“Wow, just wow. You almost can’t recognize her as Lie Ren.” Jaune commented while Salem beamed proudly. His erection formed proudly in the air catching Ren’s eye as well as Nora and Pyrrha’s.

“Well then.” Salem patted the sides of her bed in a welcoming gesture. “Let’s begin, Jaune show Ren the wonders of being a woman and Pyrrha have fun disciplining Nora.”

“Yes mistress!” Jaune and Pyrrha reciprocated with borderline sadistic expressions.

Jaune walked over to Lian Ren and grabbed her by the hips pulilng her up close when he locked lips with her. Lian was startled at first yet quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her leather bound hands around his neck. Her legs hiked up around his rear allowing Jaune to pick her up and bring her to the bed where they collapsed on it continuing their tongue wrapping lip-lock. The image of Lie Ren was foremost out of Jaune’s mind, right now he simply picture this true Ren as a mirror of a hot twin sister newly awakened to corruption.

Meanwhile Pyrrha guided Nora to the bed as well, with it being big enough they had no worry of shifting the balance of the mattress away from Jaune and Lian.

“Sit, girl.” Pyrrha commanded and Nora compiled by placing herself on all fours as she herself got up with a newly modified strap-on attached to her cunt. This one was made special for Nora; it featured high level vibration as well as an electron affinity restricted to only the phallus so as not to shock herself. Pyrrha liked her the corners of her lips and gripped Nora’s hips when guiding the tip of the strap on to the space between her cheeks. Once the head nubbed the puckered opening Nora let out a squeal of elation and pain!

“Eeaaaggh!!! Yess!!” She lout out as Pyrrha hilted the vibrating strapon into Nora’s anus, she herself felt the pleasurable backlash of it and remained there with it sheathed entirely in her teammate's rectum. She then clicked the remote activating the electrical surface mode sending electricity into Nora’s body to absorb and stimulate her muscles. This time Nora let out an inaudible gurgled cacophony of moans for her mind was sent to the great beyond with the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Pyrrha wasted no time in humping her hips back and forth on her ass taking her for a ride while seeing Jaune pin Lian Ren down in top-down bottom-up position with his member guiding into her pussy.

Lian bit her lip and felt the mass of Arc cock burrow its way into her pussy making her clench the sheets of the bed.

“Oooaaaggh!! Aaaagh!” Lian let out feeling a new wave of bliss circulate throughout her body from the point of insertion. Jaune started rutting in and out of her freshly plopped quirm, the sounds of her ass smacking his hips started resounding faster and faster with Ren’s body jutting back and forth. Slowly but surely her face started screwing up in a more sex crazed one equivalent to Nora’s earlier, but more composed.

Ren propped herself on her hands keeping herself steady as Jaune aggressively fucked her snatch, in and out he plunged into the deepest of depths such as her cervix. It was slowly driving Ren crazy at her leader treated her, but what also titillated her senses was seeing Nora getting her ass fucked by a depraved horny Pyrrha. Truly this was the complete inverse of team JNPR, but dammit did she enjoy what she was feeling. Enjoying being a woman, she still wanted to dominate Nora though, maybe after Jaune pumps her she could.

Minutes passed and the moans coming from Ren and Nora escalated to higher volumes much to Salem’s amusement as well as the amusement of team RWBY back in her domain watching the scene through the Seer Grimm.

Yang and Ruby fondled each other’s nether regions with fingers and hands delving into their respective cunts. Blake and Weiss locked each other into a sixty-nine posistion with Weiss squaling in child like joy as Blake’s tongue wormed in and out of her cunt. Both their sets of legs clamped around each other’s heads keeping their mouths and tongues lodged inside their cunts.

Back to JNPR Jaune continued plowing into Ren from behind with his thrusting efforts picking up after minutes of rigorous fcuking. Ren was a moaning mess with mess becoming frazzled and out of place, Nora was much the same with Pyrrha excitedly fucking her ass with an electricity surging strap-on pushing her quickly to her orgasm.

After several more minutes Ren seized up and felt her body shuddering thunderously taking Jaune along for the ride. Jaune grit his teeth and hilted inside Ren’s pussy before pumping a furious load of sperm into her depths! The moment Ren felt it she hollered out in loud orgasm, at the same time Nora twitched and shuddered in her own climax after enough anal fucking. Her legs seized and twitched with her pussy gushing out juices onto the bed, Nora wore that sex crazed face the entire time, it was safe to say her mind was close to melted at this point due to the overwhelming pleasure.

After more throbbing pumps of cum Jaune finished inside Ren and pulled out leaving a dribbling trail of semen to pool onto the bed. Nora was still conscious enough to see Ren crawling over to Ren and cradling her head into her hands.

“That’s it, Nora. Tell her how you feel and let’s service our respective masters together.” Pyrrha cooed in her ear before looking to Jaune still rearing to go with his hard erection firmly in hand.

* * *

 

Nora and Pyrrha alternated their positions with the guys by having Nora clambering between Lian Ren’s thighs eating her out and scooping some of Jaune’s semen into her mouth hunrigly. Ren was on another level of pleasure by having Nora eat her out, but she still stated her position by gingerly smacking her own personal whip-crop on her ass and smothering her head close.

They say back against a pair of large pillows with Lian Ren laying back with legs clamped around Nora’s head. Her tongue and mouth worked at her cunt as per Ren’s rough demand. Her lovely feet grazed her lower back keeping her kneeling close to her lap.

Jaune and Pyrrha occupied themselves with the latter burying her head into his lap by having his meat down her throat. Pyrrha slurped and sucked with great gusto and peered up at Jaune with hearts in her eyes, she worked hard at deep throating her husband, and she did it while keeping her gloved hands close to his buttocks. There’s always the chance she wants to finger his ass to bring him off harder.

Ren and Jaune sat closeby and during their respective treatments by their redheads the pair bumped fists in a bro-fist. ‘Heh, still my bro in another skin. Well a fem-bro to say the least.’

After several more minutes of the girls servicing the two Jaune ordered a swap in which Lian would try to out-dominate Pyrrha and Jaune would ravage Nora again.

With a wet plop Pyrrha let go of Jaune’s length with a tasty sigh, she wanted him to blow his load inside her throat, but just as he ordered she would comply. She looked to Lian Ren with a ready look.

“Shall we? Ren?” She goaded making Lian untangle her legs from Nora’s dazed head and prowled over to Pyrrha wriggling a double ended dildo tauntingly.

Nora simply looked to Jaune for guidance, Jaune merely patted his lap and gestured for her to turn around and spread em. Jaune then sauntered over with his slick erection in hand ready to drill into Nora for a second time. Before he could make it over to her Salem placed a certain remote into his hand, one that matched the collar around Nora’s neck, she gave him a look that said ‘use it’ once he got close to Nora.

“Yes, mistress.” Jaune said and guided his length deep into Nora’s pussy.

“Aaaagh!” She yelped out once Jaune hilted inside her again, as usual she was tight and Jaune grimaced pleasurably after feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze down on him. Jaune then flicked the button on the remote control sending jolts of enervating electricity throughout Nora’s body making her shudder and moan even louder!

She squealed just before Jaune started humping his hips back and forth against her ass. His member drilled in and out of her cunt with intensified friction while the juice surged through her.

“Aaagh!” Jaune heard Pyrrha’s voice cry out making him look to see Pyrrha and Lian Ren scissoring each other with the long double ended dildo firmly wedged into both of their pussies as they ground each other. Pyrrha felt Ren jab the vibrating buttplug she got from Salem into her ass making her overload a bit, anal was indeed her weakness after all, but Pyrrha was champ and aggressively ground her lower body’s muscles against Ren’s weaker ones. Lian Ren was just getting used to her newfound form after all, but Jaune was confident Pyrrha had her beat in that domain anyway.

And so it continued; Jaune fucking Nora doggystyle with her face screwed up into an eye rolling tongue lolling expression. Pyrrha and Lian dueled each other in a battle of attrition using tribadism, the former having the advantage of stronger leg muscles despite Ren using her weakness against her. The loud cacophony of sounds continued through the room with Salem watching in perverse amusement and masturbating.

The same could be said for team RWBY back in her domain having a ‘team exercise’ with each other. Yang had Ruby in a position similar to Pyrrha and Ren with the two sisters grinding each other's mounds together in rising ecstasy. Blake meanwhile had donned a strapon and fucked Weiss in the ass while she made out with Ruby from nearby, all around each corrupted member fucked and ravished one another in beautiful corrupted harmony.

The harmonious orgy continued for minutes more until an electrified Nora suddenly grabbed Pyrrha’s hand and by extension Ren’s body. Her aura suddenly surged and shone bright with pink aura lighting up the room! The same stimulating feelings she got from her semblance transferred to Pyrrha and Ren as well making them feel surging ecstasy times ten!

Pyrrha arched her back and thrashed about moaning out in pleasure as she came on the dildo, Ren grit her teeth and undulated along the bedside cumming as well! Lastly Nora Climaxed like she batted away a tsunami taking Jaune with her in the process! The immense pleasure for orgasmic muscles clamping down on his cock, at first anyway, until her semblance intensified her muscle strength making the constriction of her pussy a bit more forceful!

‘Oh man it feels like she’s literally gonna rip it off!’ Jaune thought in slight alarm while Nora came! It was then the surge of her semblance transferred to him too making him cry out her name before cumming!

Nora turned into her putty once she felt the heavy payload of sperm flood into her depths over and over again. She let out one final cry of bliss before collapsing with the rest of team JNPR.

…

Jaune laid on his back breathing hard with his member still lodged in Nora’s snatch pumping sperm. He was sure she might’ve been pregnant by now unless she took a contraceptive or was safe during this time, but amongst all the pleasure his member felt a sharp tinge of pain due to her enhanced muscles clamping down hard on him.

He felt very sore and in pain. ‘Hehe, Nora’s a bit wilder than we gave her credit for. Owe….’ Jaune thought before passing out along with the rest of his team.

* * *

 

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all sat at the breakfast table enjoying a well deserved meal after that mammoth of a fuckfest they recently had. All four members of team JNPR had never been closer.

A rift portal opened up and out came Salem all of team RWBY who looked rather frazzled and disheveled. It was obvious what came about in their naughty slumber party.

“Hey there, hubby. Did you miss us?” Yang called out cutely.

“You know it, but you missed all the action we just had. Plenty of it dangerous if I say so myself.” Jaune answered back as the girls ran up to hug him into an embrace.

“Hey no fair, I want to hug my soon-to-be hubby too!” Nora chirped diving into the pile trying to squeeze in.

Pyrrha chuckled mirthfully and joined in alongside Lian Ren leading to all of the girls toppling over onto the floor with Jaune. Once they landed in heaps they each had a pleasant hearty laugh while Salem looked on in pride.

Eventually they got up and grabbed glasses of juice, milk, tea, and coffee, together for a toast.

“Now that all our teams are reunified we can look forward to a bright future together.” Jaune announced receiving cheers of agreement before they clinked their glasses together.

“You can definitely count us on, Jauney. Plus I’m almost positive I’m pregnant with your lovechild about now.” Nora chirped earning astonished looks from the rest of the girls except for Pyrrha and Ren, who knew Nora was likely joking.

“This is unacceptable, I want Daddy’s child too!” Weiss whined childishly and pouted her lips.

“Okay, hubby, you know what time it is. Let’s fuck!” Yang cheered out energetically before ripping off her clothes. THe rest of RWBY as well as NPR all did the same except with more grace and restraint.

When looking all their eager borderline rapey faces Jaune only knew that his member ached with intense soreness.

“Owww, my other leg. It senses incoming pain.” He muttered fearfully just before all the girls pounced at him!

**End chapter**

 

 

Royal Knights

Sample start-

 

Jaune ran out the laboratory reeling in shock, his 'legs' and 'arms' didn't feel like they were there anymore. Instead they felt like phantom limbs made out of technology, the irony being that they were still coated in human skin color. The bumpy seams here and there underneath his 'skin' were a dead giveaway. 

He was no longer human. The holographic hud in his eyes were large indicators of that.

'Gah! What is this thing?! How do I get it off?!' He thought in frustration and panic and swiped the air in futility.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's voice rung out making him turn on the corner and speed down the hallway of this White Fang complex. He looked back to notice he had moved several yards in a single dash! He had gotten faster!

The door to Pyrrha's containment room burst open revealing a panicked Jaune looking at his girlfriend Pyrrha getting up from the high tech lab table examining her limbs. "I-I...can't feel anything! Jaune what is going on?!" She shrieked in fearful alarm when he grabbed her into his arms comforting her with an embrace. 

Pyrrha calmed down and her enhanced senses picked up strange sounds coming from inside each of them, causing her to withdraw ever so reluctantly. "I feel...metal...strange metal alloy inside each of us, not only that but our heartbeats...feel regulated in a very mechanical way! Jaune what was been done to us?!"

Jaune felt stupefied and flexed his hands feeling the raw power and bio-tech circuity inside them. There were even circuit brackets, barely visible ones at that, here and there on his 'skin' looking like varicose veins in high tech pattern.

"I dont know, Pyrrha. I think it's kind obvious, isn't it? We're...not human anymore." Jaune answered opening his mouth to pinch his tongue and recoil in pain. "Okay! Maybe not entirely not-human. I still felt that.

Pyrrha nodded and stepped up off the table to examine her body noticing it looked hardly different aside from her limbs and torso looking 'artificial' in the color of skin. She pinched her left forearm and felt nothing then poked her own belly hard and recoiled from the sting. "I...I felt that, could it be that we're turned into...Cy-borgs? I mean parts of us ares still human to feel pain, right?"

"...what about feeling something else?" Jaune asked aching to test a theory and suddenly pulled Pyrrha close making her blush, her face was still originally human flesh and skull after all, save for metal plating over her skull and the internal hud displaying various numbers, bars, etc, in her field of view.

!

Jaune leaned over and kissed her taking her mind off all the distractions in the world, she closed her eyes and wrapped ehr arms around his backside allowing their tongues to cross in the most sensual of ways. It went on for seconds until they broke apart with tasty sighs despite not being out of breath.

"I guess it's good to know we can still feel certain things, maybe we're still human. Cy-borgs might be as close as we get to an answer." 

Pyrrha nodded. "We are no Cy-borgs that I've ever seen, this all appears to be some sort of fusion between organic tissue and strange techno-organic circuitry."

Jaune nodded at Pyrrha's assessment, then opened his eyes wide open when he felt 'something' expand on her chest! Pyrrha felt it too and peered down to see her breasts, apparently also cyber-formed, expand from DD-cups to full blown G cups! 

"Oh my!" She exclaimed in shock as Jaune peered his head down to peer into his loose black pants and felt an....'engine' rev where his appendage should be.

"Oh my indeed, Pyrrha. Maybe it's not all bad." He answered revving his 'engine' downstairs again.

-End sample-

'Royal Knights'

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
